The Everlasting Loves
by RMloveobsession
Summary: What happens after the crash? Will Marissa die? Or hold and fight for her life? And how will it change everything......Read on to find out!...My first fanfic....hope you all enjoy!Rated M for futher chapters.R & R ...please. P.S. More chapters on the way!
1. The Crash And The Motivation

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters or anything of The O.C...other than this story. Everything else is a vvvery big thanks to Josh Schwartz. Also this is my very first fanfic...hope yous all like it!!! Reveiws most welcome...thanks! Now onto the story...**

**The Crash And The Motivation**

Ryan awoke , his head aching with a massive headache.Then he remembered ...it was all blurry but!...Volchok, bumping his car, furios, Ryan's car rolling of the small cliff til it hit the next road below. They must of fell and rolled maybe 5, 6 times. Ryan Gasped..."Marissa" He remembered she was in the car with him...they were going to the airport.

"Marissa...Marissa" No reply. Marissa just lay awkwardly. Pale, limp and soft. Ryan knew he had to get out of there. He smashed the window open with his elbow and crawled out of the car. When he finally managed to stand he saw the small fire that seemed to be growing. _Shit. I gotta get her outta there _Ryan thought. He walked over to her side and reached out to grab her. Thats when he saw it. The leaking gas. DRipping down, threatening to leak over everything and explode when met with the fire coming from above. _SHIT! Marissa...I need to get you outta here...NOW!_

He grabbed her head carefully and then picked her up, balancing her out in his arms and pulled her out of the car. he tumbled backwards but picked her up again and moved her quickly away from the car befor eit had a chance to explode and kill them. He knelt down and rested her body down with her head laying in his lap. "Rissa...Marissa...Marissa" Ryan started getting louder each time he called her name. He needed her to wake up. He needed her to be okay.Marissa wearily woke but only just managing to keep her eyes open for a few seconds. Marissa felt like her eyes were fluttering butterflies, always opening and then fainting closed every few seconds. _Whats wrong with me. What happened!? _Marissa was so confused but she knew something really bad had happened and she felt like crap. She could feel something cold running down her head and through her hair. She ssslowly started to remember and then knew the could trikling was blood frm the sore she had received when the car rolled. She felt so tired all of a sudden and her head was throbbing. _What's happening to me!? I cant d...die. Not yet. I just..._

"I'm gonna go get help!" Ryan stated but dared not move just yet. "No... Ryan! Stay...Don't leave me" She pleaded. Ryan would never leave her. He loved her so much. But he knew he had to do something. After a short while Marissa went quiet. _No! You CAN'T die on me...not yet Riss...please...please don't let her die_ Ryan thought to no-one. He didn't want her to die ut he thought she had. By now she was dead quite, pale and cold and wasnt moving at all. Ryan had thought she had left him and let a solitary tear ran down his cheek and fell apon Marissa's soft, beautiful eyes. Ryan grabbed her hands and as they fell softly apon her chest, above her heart, Ryan thought he felt something. _No Ryan. It's just in your head. She's gone...But she can't be..._Ryan was sure she was but wasnt ready to allow her to be dead.So he put his hand over her heart again and pushed a little harder but was still gentle, feeling for anything. He just wasn't ready to let her go just yet. And then...


	2. Will She Live OR Be GoneForever?

**Will She Live OR Be Gone ...Forever?!?!?!**

...A heart beat. Ever so faint. In all fact it was barely even there but to Ryan it meant so much. It meant she was fighting...for him?He didnt know but she was still fighting none-the-less and it also meant...HOPE!

Now Ryan felt strong. HE knew he had to save her, he knew why he had to save her. He loved her too much to let her go..to die...leave him ...alone! He was now a man on a mission which no fire, no broken or sore body part, no person and no nothing else which could stop him from getting to that hospital to save her..the love of his life.

"Hold on Riss. Just please hold on. I'm going to get you to that hospital and your gonna be fine. Please...just...just hold on" He pleaded with the unconcious Marissa n his lap. He picked her back up in his arms very carfully as to not make sudden movements and risk hurting her more or damaging her spine. And then he slowllllllly gradually rised onto his knees and then carefully and gradually stood. Being careful everytime he moved as not to hurt her.

Then he carefully started passing up the hill to get back on to the main road. Once on the main road he started running. He knew the Orange County Hospital was about 7 kilometres back the way we came and then another 5 kilometres in and around Newport ...BUT he didnt care. If he had to run her all the way there then he would...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry it's so short...Promise the next ones will be longer.**


	3. The Savers

**The Savers**

Ryan was getting breathless, his legs were hurting...he thought they would soon just give in under him (and he almost did collapsed... several times) but he kept pushing. He would never stop...not until he got her there. It may have looked very strange. The determination you could see in his eyes. And even though he looked like crap anyone could see how crazed and so strong he was being. How hard he was pushing. He had this glazed look over him that said "get in my way and you'll pay" . He was Mr. Invincible but all he _wanted...no needed... was to get her, the love of his life, to the hospital... to be saved...for her to just be okay! _AND he wouldnt give up til she was!

Just as he collapsed again, almost falling right to the gravel this time, Ryan looked up and saw the best thing he had seen all night. It was a black Range Rover. He couldn't see who was inside and didn't know who it could have been but all he cared about was getting them to stop.

So he ran right out onto the road ...right in front of the car...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were driving along...she had been crying all night and he couldnt stand it anymore so he suggested going to the airport...the plane didnt leave til 10.30...they might just make it! But now he regretted it...she just wouldnt shut up. "Step on it!" She'd yell at him "Ahh i love you..this is the best idea you've ever ...well almost ever had!" She was beaming so bright. Although he hated how loud and extremly fast and annoying she was talking and being it was worth it to see her happy...at least for a bit longer anyway.

But then...

"LOOK OUT!!!" The girl screamed. The guy driving smashed his foot on the break. Luckily the guy insisted on not driving more then 90km/hr so when he slammed on the breaks the car stopped immediately.

They both sat for a moment, in total silence. Shocked. _Holy crap_. They were both stunned for a while. Then they both looked at each other, then out the front windscreen, then back at each other. "RYAN!" they both said shell shocked. _What the hell is Ryan doing running out in front of a car? Wait! Why is he out here at all? And what the hell happened to him?... _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan stood for a moment shocked that he had almost been run over. Then where would he and Marissa be?! Then he clicked._ Car...Marissa...Hospital !!!_

Ryan ran round the car to the passenger side door. He threw open the door. "Summer...Seth?!" Ryan was shocked that of all people it was them that were there ...saving him...saving her...saving them!

"Ryan!... What are you doing out here? Why do you look like that? What the hell happened?" Summ blurted out all at once. Ryan looked like he had walked through hell and after the way he jumped out onto the road in front of them...like she knew Ryan would be upset at Marissa leaving ..._but to try and kill himself like that...wait its only 10. Marissa's plane hasnt left...why isnt he still at the airport?. _Wait, Why aren't you at the airport? And why did you jump out like that?...We could have killed you!" She had so many questions and was so worried for Ryan and his well-being.

"Look I can't explain... just... please ...help me!" He began but ended more as a plea. "Sure" Summer and Seth replied at once, still unsure what was going on. "What do you... Shit! Marissa!!!!" Summer and Seth both turned pale white. They had just seen what Ryan had been holding in his arms. "What ...what ..."Summer stammered "What the hell happened She and Seth managed to blurt out after the shock had set in ...again. "Look just help me get her into the back and to the hospital okay?! ... I'll explain on the way..." But" Seth began "JUST HURRY UP AND HELP ME GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL" Ryan was getting angry. He knew she didn't have much time.At that point he didn't care that he yelled at them or what they thought. He just needed them to help him get her there ...before it was too late!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay okay. Hang on man. I'll come round to this side and we can lay her on the back seat." Seth opened up the back door on the drivers side and Summer helped open the other back door on her side as Ryan gently placed Marissa on the backseat. Seth helped to slowly and gently pulled Marissa's lower half towards him so that they could get Riss lying still and as straight as possible on the backseat. Ryan sat at the very edge of the seat on Summers side and Seth closed the other door. Ryan gently placed Marissa's head in his lap and began whispering sweetly to her "Please Riss don't leave me. Just hang on. We'll be at the Hospital in a few minutes...just please...hold on" Summer and Seth's hearts broke at how much pain Ryan seemed to be in. They were both in pain at the sight of their best friend and how damaged she was. Summer was holding back her emotions...trying to be strong for her friend and for Ryan. But when they heard Ryan whispering his plea to his dying love...it just added that extra pang of hurt to them both.

They knew Marissa didn't have long and with her body so petite and fragile (like only hers could be) they knew she wouldn't have much strength...they just hoped she could stay with them all. Fight until the end. They all needed her to be alright.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan had SO much running through his head...all the memories, all the good and all the bad, all the betrayal and hurt and sadness but overall all the love and feelings he and Marissa had for each other. A small warm droplet fell from Ryan's eye and ran down his face and fell apon Marissa's cheek.He loved her so much..._what would he do if she didn't make it_...he shook his head _NO! I WON'T let that happen..i can't think like that...she's GOING to be okay!!!_

"what...what happened ...Ryan?" Summer asked so quietly it was barely audiable. She was so scared and nervous of asking and everything was so quiet. She didn't want to be the one breaking the silence but someone had to and Summ had to know what had happened to her best friend and the man she had grown to love as a friend and as a brother-in-law...even if Seth and herself where not yet married... that's just the way she saw it ...her best friend and her brother-in-law who was also a good friend.

"I...I'm...I'm not sure exactly" Ryan started. It was so hard it had all happened so fast and right now all he could think of was Marissa... but he knew he had to elaborate more so he began again. "Well you both know that she left Volchok and... well... after you guys left the pool we...we just shared a moment and then we both found it too hard to just say good-bye. We needed more time...to talk and then say good-bye when we had to ...when she HAD to get on the plane. So she asked me to come with her to the airport. Anyway we were on our way there ..and...well i guess Volchok had followed us somehow and you know he was still really angry that Marissa had left him. I think he was drunk. And..." IT was like a bad dream. He didn't want to finish saying what had happened but he knew he had to continue. "And he started nudging my car and as he got more angry he started pushing the car more and more...then there was ths sort of cliff thing to a road below the main road and ...he wouldn't stop pushing. I ... I tried to go faster ...get away from him but then he just rammed us again and we fell off the side and my car just...it just lost control" Ryan was fighting to hold back all the pain and the tears. "And it just rolled and rolled and then I dunno..."He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a moment. "Next thing I knew I was waking up. Marissa and I were both hanging upside down. I thought...I thought she was dead right then and there but then I just didn't want to believe it so I got out...but..but the car was leaking...there was fuel everywhere and I saw a fire starting. I just rushed over to Marissa grabbed her out and walked her over to where I knew it was safe...I knew the car was going to blow and it did just as I was laying Riss down" Ryan sniffled holding back his emotions. "She woke up and I said I would go for help but...but she just held me there...tight...I had her in arms and she just pleaded for me to stay...I had to stay ..." He sounded like he was trying to justify why he had waited but Summer and Seth knew he had done the right thing anyway. "...but then she fell asleep...I thought she had died" This time Ryan couldn't keep his tears from falling "Wha...then what happened?" Summer asked as quiet as a mouse. "I didn't want her to die...she just can't ...so I checked her pulse...like they always do in those movies...but I could hardly feel it. So then I just picked her up and started running back ...and..and then you guys came" Ryan finished "Yea and nearly killed yourself and gave me a heart attack as well man" Seth joked. Summer slapped him. He couldn't help it...it was how the Cohen men dealt with things..make a joke...sorta ease the tension. But Summer was right and Seth knew he shouldn't joke about death like a time like this. "Sorry man" Seth tried to apologise for his joking at a time like this. "No, I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't have run onto the road like that. I just needed someone to stop. I needed to get Marissa to the Hospital and fast...I need her to be okay" Ryan drifted back into his thoughts as he said the last few words...All his thoughts of the present and all the memories of the past.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Guys really appreciate some reveiws...please...if you want more...i need reveiws!!! Thanks guys.**


	4. The Emergency Room

**The Emergency Room**

After a few more miutes in silence, Seth turned a few corners and they arrived in the Emergency Bay at Orange County Hospital. A couple of nurses rushed out with a cart when they saw the car racing into Emergency. They started asking questions as Ryan took Marissa in his arms once more and removed her from the car. The nurses helped Ryan to carefully lay her on the cart and rush her inside. They asked heaps of questions and Ryan did his best to answer all of them but it was just such a huge blur now and all he wanted to do was be there for Marissa. He gripped Marissa's hand as tight as he could. "It's okay Riss. We're at the Hospital.They're gunna take care of you. Please just hold on...you just have to fight for me okay...i can't loose you" Ryan slowly let her hand go as the nurses pulled her into the Emergency Room and as he was told he was not allowed in he had no choice but to let her go and wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer waited outside the Emergency Room with Ryan. She had sat down as she wasn't sure how much longer before her legs would give way. She watched as Ryan walked back and forth down the length of the waiting chairs outside Marissa's Emergency room. Seth had gone to park the car but said he would be back as soon as he found a place to park. To Summer it seemed to be taking him forever. She needed her boyfriend there. She was scared for Marissa and frankly Ryan was starting to make her nervous. But soon she was left sitting there on her own while someone took Ryan away to check him. He arrived back 20 minutes later with a few bandages and plasters around his wounds. He had cuts and bruises all over him but he didn't feel the pain. The only pain he felt was his heart breaking at the chance of losing Marissa. He put it at the back of his mind and tried to be positive for Marissa's sake. When the doctors let him go he went back out to the waiting area and just started passing again. It was beginnng to make Summer nauseous.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring ring, ring ring. _Pick up, Pick up. _**Yawn**"Hell...Hello!?" Sandy answered tiredly. "Dad?!" Seth replied urgently. Sandy suddenly jerked awake as he looked at his clock and realised how late it was... and wondering why his son was calling at this hour. _unless something is wrong!_ He detected the hint of urgency in his sons voice and something else...something... like sadness and discomfort. "What...what's wrong? What happened?" Sandy queried. "Is Summer okay?" Sandy questioned "Summers fine but we were on our way to see Marissa off at the airport coz Summ was real upset ...anyway cut a very long story short...we found Ryan and Marissa on the way there and ...Dad...I don't think Riss is gunna make it." Seth went from talking really fast to a slowing and saddened tone. "I think you should come here. I don't know how Ryan is coping and I think it would be better if you were here anyway" "okay where are you's?" Sandy was really worried and just wanted to get there. He knew they all needed him right now.

As he was talking he was walking around his and Kirsten's bedroom and began nudging her softly to wake her up. She moaned but then heard Sandy's voice...obviously on the phone. She looked at her bedside clock and jerked awake. Who would possibly call at this hour ...unless her boys were in trouble!She sat up trying to make sense of the one sided conversation.

"We're at Orange County Hospital in the Emergency Area." Seth replied "Good. You did the right thing son. And don't worry. They have the best Doctors there. Okay well we'll be there soon." "Okay but you haven't seen her Dad. She doesn't look too good..." Seth drifted of for a few seconds. "Anyway we'll see you soon. Bye" "Bye" Sandy replied.

Seth wasn't sure if she would live or die but he wouldn't give up his hopes...besides everyone wanted her to live...needed her to live...and _that had to count for something right?!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy told Kirsten to get dressed. "What happened? Who are at the Hospital?... It's the boys isn't it?...Why are they at the hospital?" Kirsten asked...more than demands than actual questions..."I'll tell you on the way ..well as best i can...Seth didn't give me all the details so hurry up and get changed and we can get there and find out!" Sandy replied as he finished pulling on his clothes and walking for the keys and out to the car.

Seth returned and sat next to Summer. He draped his arm across her shoulders. He could sense how scared she was and he knew that Summer and Marissa had been best friends since they were little kids and he knew full well the strength of that strong bond that only they seemed to have. He was scared that if Marissa didn't make it then Summer might not make it either. All he could do was try and be there and at that moment comfort her the best he could.

"What took you so long?" Summer whispered to Seth's ear. Seth leaned in and replied "I called Dad, let him know what happened and where we are and got him to come down...I thought it would be best if he was here thats all"...After a moment Summer replied "Yea...It is". Summer looked at him amazed. _The old Seth would freaked and been the childish one in a tough situation but he had just shown her how much he had changed. He did the mature thing and rung Sandy, the trusty adult who was always there when things went wrong and he had stayed calm and did all he could to help and be there for them._"What!? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Seth began rubbing his face. Summer grabbed his hands. She put their hands together and intwined there fingers into each others. "No. You're just so amazing Seth. You've really changed ...you know that!?" "For the better I hope?" Seth replied half joking, half stating."Yea. You've become more mature and responsible but you can still make me laugh. And i love it so much" "I love you too"

They sat there quietly for a while. ll wondering what was happening to Marissa, worrying about the outcomes and possibilities, but all too afraid to say anything to the others about it. Occasionally a nurse would walk out of Marissa's room and they'd all get up and rush over to bombard the poor nurses with questions about Marissa and what was happening or how she was doing. But the same answer always followed..."She is still in surgery and we are doing all we can but we will not know anymore til the surgery is finished and she has had time to rest.

Ryan couldn't take it. All he could do was think more and more about it all which in turn got him passing back and forth again. Summer and Seth watching him and feeling worse and worse the longer nothing was reported or happened.

"I think i'll go talk to him" Seth whispered to Summer."Okay" Summer said. She had been sitting there so long and her emotions were creeping up to her. She answered so quietly and Seth knew she was petrified of loosing her best friend. Her sister and could sense it was now scaring the shit out of her...now that she'd had time to process it all and realise the full extent of what was happening. It was the same for Ryan and him as well. "It's gonna be okay. She'll fight. I just know it" Seth said quietly and gave Summer a half smile to try and reassure her. Then he walked over to Ryan to see how he was coping.

"Hey man" Ryan just kept passing so Seth stood in his way to try and stop him moving up and down the corridor. "Do you mind stopping for a sec man!? You making me dizzy and we all know i can't keep up" He tried to joke. Ryan just looked up and stared intently at Seth. Ryan looked down again "Sorry. I ...I can't help it. What if she doesn't make it Seth?" Seth didn't know how to respond but he tried " I dunno man. I mean ...she will make it. She's fighting. I know it. She not gonna give up so she's gonna make it okay!?" Ryan paused for a second "But how do you know?" he was speaking so quietly and wouldn't look at anything but the floor. " Dude she loves you. She's gonna fight it" "You think so?" "Man I know so everyone knows how much you guys love each other. And you have both been through so much and are still in love with each other...even if you both wont admit it and arent dating right now ...you guys always have loved each other and you'd both do anything for the other ...and right now i bet Marissa is in there fighting and running anywhere but towards that light. Look you guys overcame everything else and I just know you's are going to pull through this...Shes gonna make it okay...Sides she has to coz i can't handle all the rage blackouts that Summer will get if Marissa leaves her."Seth tried to brighten it up a little. Ryan looked into his eyes "Thanks Seth. You're right. She's gonna make it. I shouldn't be thinking otherwise.She's gonna be fine" The last part was more of a statement to himself and he felt a fraction better. Now he had the bad thoughts out he could focus on the positives and hopefully somehow they would help Marissa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then Sandy and Kirsten arrived in the corridor. "How you coping kids?" "Hey Dad, Thanks for coming" "No Problem. I brought some coffees. Thought you'd all need one" Summer and Seth grabbed a cup from Kirsten who gave each of them a hug. "Thanks Mr and Mrs Cohen" They sat back down. Sandy walked over to Ryan "Hey son, how you coping?" "She's gotta make it Sandy. She's gotta." "I know. She's gonna fight her hardest Ryan. You know that!?" "yea I know... It's just such a nightmare" Sandy grabbed Ryan's coffee out of the cup holders. "Here. Thought you could use the coffee" "thanks" Ryan said in a saddened tone.

Sandy placed his arm over Ryan's shoulders and brought him to sit next to him and Kirsten, opposite Seth and Summer. "So what happened?" Kirsten asked gently. Ryan was too caught up in his thoughts again and Seth knew it would be too hard for him to explain again and Summer was in pain so he did his best to retell Ryans part of the story and then his own. "So is Marissa still in surgery?" Sandy asked "yea" Summer replied "Any news on hows its all going?" " NO! They won't TELL us ANYTHING! I can't take it anymore!" Ryan bursted out, surprising anyone.

Just then a Doctor came out. Sandy walked straight over to him "Are you Miss Cooper's parents?" he asked. "Her mother is on her way but I am her lawyer and there guardian" Sandy stated "Okay well the cash has caused a lot of damage to Miss Cooper's body. As she is so small the injuries she has incurred are more serious..." Sandy was getting annoyed. He hated how Doctors always prolonged the only information they needed to hear. "Look Doctor...?" "Doctor Peterson" The doctor responded. "Doctor Peterson, what injuries did she obtain? And what did you do in surgery?" The doctor looked down at Marissa's file. "She suffered minor brain haemorrhaging so we have withdrawn the excess blood on the brain and stopped the heamorrhage. She also suffered a fractured coller bones, neck, right arm, left leg and 2 ribs with 4 other ribs bruised. We have stabalised the collerbone and we are certain of it healing well. Her neck is n a neck-brace as well. As for her right arm we have plastered that and we with her left leg, it was badly crushed so we have placed the bones in the correct places and pinned them together. we will take out the pins in a month or so when it has healed properly. The ribs should heal well on their own. Miss Cooper also gained quiet a few cuts and bruises as you would expect but she had a bad gash on the right side of her head so we had to shave her head and put 7 stitches in place. We have tried to make her as comfortable as possible an placed her in the recovery room. However she IS in a coma and there isnt much more we can do for her but let her body rest and heal and hopefully she will wake up when her body has recovered." "But is she going to be okay? Is she going to make it?" Ryan interrupted " We are unable to tell at this moment..." "IS SHE GOING TO MAKE IT?" Ryan's tone of voice rising. "With the heamorrhaging that occurred it is possible that she could have some brain damage if she wakes up and she may have suffered a bit of damage to her neck so we will have to wait and see if she is paralysed." Ryan paused and then said "She IS going to wake up. I just know it and everythings going to be fine. Even if she does suffer those things. I gonna be there all the way!" "You're a brave and very noble young man. She is lucky to have you ...ALL of you. I'm sure, with all the support she seems to have, that she will make it too." Doctor Peterson paused to let that sink in. "Well I'm a very busy man and have many patients to attend to so if you'll excuse me. And goodluck!" And with that he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan stayed by her side the whole night. Kirsten and Sandy both tried to convince him to come home and rest. "She's going to be asleep for a verrrry long time Ryan. Come back tomorrow when you're rested. After you have showered, changed and have done telling the police what happened" They both pleaded "NO! I want to be here. Please. I won't sleep anyway and I will do all that tomorrow morning and talk to police tomorrow as well. Just ...please...I need to be here tonight. Besides the nurse said its good to have something familiar around. I want that to be me!" "Okay. I'll tell the nurses and tell them not to disturb you's tonight" Sandy replied "But we want you home by 8 oclock tomorrow morning okay sweetie" Kirsten added "okay"

Sandy, Kirsten, Seth and Summer were all about to go home when Julie rushed in. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were bright ready from crying "where's my baby?" Julie cried out. Sandy ran up to her and sat her down in one of the chairs. He told Kirsten, Seth and Summer to go home and he would be home soon. They left Sandy to explain it all to a distorted, histerical Julie. He told her about the accident, about how Ryan saved her and Seth and Summers part in it all, then he went on to tell her about Marissa's injuries. By the end of it Julie was histerical, crying and sobbing loudly and making everyone stare. "Can...Can I see her?" Julie asked "Sure. I'll take you to her. Ryan's with her at the moment" _Ryan's with her!? _Julie thought _He saved her...again. I can't believe it. He must really love my baby._

Sandy knoked on the door first to let Ryan know. Sandy ducked his head in "Julie's coming. Just thought you would want to know" "Thanks" Sandy was just about to go when Ryan asked "Should I leave the room?" "No I think you can stay. Marissa needs you" And with that he ducked out and sat outside on the waiting chairs. "My baby..." Julie ran over to Marissa's side. "how could this happen?" Julie thought out loud. She picked up her daughters hand and held it in hers. "I'm sorry baby. You were just about to start a freash new life. I shouldn't have let you go. But then you would have resented me more. I had to let you go" Julie talked to her as if Ryan wasnt there. Ryan wondered if h should leave. "Did...did you want me to leave?" Ryan asked. Julie jumped at first, a little startled. "No. Please stay!" "O...Okay" Ryan stuttered unsure of himself. Julie never liked him and he found it weird that she would want him to stay...it almost sounded like she had pleaded him to stay. Ryan jumped as Julie began talking "Ryan. "I'm so sorry I was always so hard on you. To tell you the truth I didn't think you were good enough for my baby...but"_There's a but!?_ Ryan thought "...but you have always been there for her. You are always saving her. And you did again to night. This time she almost died..." A tear escaped Julies eye but she held back ",,,,but you saved her and for that 'm eternally grateful. I know it hard to seem but i really am. Tonight I nearly lost my baby but you saved her life and I hate that it took me that to realise how good you really are Ryan!" They glanced at each other then at Marissa and then down again "It's okay" Ryan said shyly "No, its not. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I just wanted the best for her. I always have. And I knew how much she loved you but I just...I dunno ...I didnt want it to happen ...but now I realise and KNOW how much you two love each other and how perfect you 2 are for each other" Julie finished. Ryan had sat there listening intently but rarely taking his eyes of Marissa. He sat quietly for a moment not sure what had caused Julie to change her opinion about him...and why so quickly. "I DO love her you know. More than anything in the world. I wish it was me here instead of her. That way she wouldnt be in pain. I should be here you know!?" Ryan finished. "I know...it took me a while but i know you love her. And I'm just sorry it took me this long to realise it! Ryan this isn't your fault you know!? Its that evil boy Volchok. And in a way I'm glad its her here not you..." Ryan was shocked she could say that "...coz otherwise Marissa would be the one sitting here waiting for you and if you didn't make it she would be the one crying and getting drunk every night and killing herself slowly. I wish neither of you were in this situation though. Its just so..." Julie tried to stifle her sniffles "...horrible". Ryan didn't know what to do. _Should I say something or go hug her or...I dunno...I've never been good with this sort of stuff. _"She's going to be okay!" Ryan responded not knowing what else to do to comfort her. This statement wasn't just t make Julie feel a little better ...it was also more or less a statement to himself...to make t easier on him. He didn't know what he would do without her so everytime that thought of her not making it he would say this out loud or quietly in his head to reassure himself.


	5. The Discussions And The Worries

**The Discussions And The Worries**

Just as Julie and Ryan had finished talking and were watching Marissa... so still and quiet, Sandy popped his head in the door. "The nurses want us out of here. They need to go home and need this place completely quiet" "Okay. Bye sweetie. I'll come back tomorrow okay? And I'll bring some of your things around... Please just get better Marissa honey" Julie said sweetly. Shebent down and kissed her gently on her forehead careful to not touch the cuts all over her. She squeezed her hand one last time and quietly left the room. "You gonna come home son" Sandy queried after Julie had left. " Nah. I think I just wanna stay here and talk to her ...you know...remind her of everything and surround her with something familiar" "okay well I'll see you at home bright and early. I spoke to the cops while i was waiting outside and said they would send someone arund to the house around 9.00 oclock tomorrow morning so be home before them okay. And take it easy Ryan. See ya tomorrow!" And with that Sandy left.

Ryan sat quietly for a while, taking in the sights and smell of Marissa's hospital room. Then he turned his attention to Marissa. Everything was so still...then he looked at her closed eyes. He could see them moving frantically. He knew something was wrong and guessed she was dreaming about what had happened. "It's okay Riss. I'm here. It's all going to be okay. I promise. Just please stay with me. Don't leave me...not yet"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Marissa screamed as she felt the car roll over and over and over again. All she could see was a blur of things going past turning every which way."Ryan please stay" Marissa was now dreaming about Ryan wanting to go for help but she just wanted him there to hold her til she died. Then it all came back to her in a flash. _Volchok ran me...us off the road. He tried to kill us. Wait he where am I. Did he successfully kill us..wait where's Ryan ...Ryan ...Ryan ...Ryan... Where are you?_ Marissa tried to figure out where she was and where Ryan was._Please tell me he died and I'm somewhere in like a limbo place or something. I need him ...he can't be gone. _Then she heard it...

"It's okay Riss. I'm here. It's all going to be okay. I promise. Just please stay with me. Don't leave me...not yet" Ryan's lovingly sweet voice. _But where is he? And what does he mean "Don't leave him...not yet"...I'd neva leave you Ry.How could I...you have my heart._ Marissa gave a small smile...and it didn't go unnoticed by Ryan either. He knew his voice could always make her a little happier and make her smile.

He talked to her for most of the night. First he reminded her about the accident and what had happened, where she was and what injuries she obtained and all the hard stuff. Then he reminised about all their history. The good AND the bad. "See ever since I met you at the end of that driveway that night Marissa Cooper, I knew I loved you and always would. And after all the crap and everything that has happened in the past I still love you. And now you have to wake up. You have to live. I need you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, well besides the Cohens, and I want to marry you. So you need to wake up. Then I'm never going to let you go. We can start a life together ... forever!" Ryan finished. He had something more to add. He found something else out that night but he wanted her to wake up before he told her. He couldn't bear to tell her now when she couldn't do anything.See he knew she could her everything he said but if she couldn't do anything, he didn't want to put her through that pain and struggle. He also knew it would be hard to hear...it was hard for him now... but he knew he had to tell her. She had to know. _If only she'd wake up..._

Marissa had heard the whole thing and was so happy. She wanted to wake up right then and just kiss him with all the love she had in her but she just couldnt...something wouldn't let her! All she could do was elax so she did. She kept thinking over and over about what Ryan had said. She instantly broke into a huge smile. Ryan gave a small laugh when she did. Even with all the cuts and brusies and bandages she could still look so beautiful and happy. He just wished she could be awake so he could make her like this ALL the time!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The police had been keeping a look out for Volchok but he had seemed to disappear. Then 4 weeks later he turned himself in. He had been hiding out in Mexico when Sandy found him and persuaded him to turn himself in. He was living like crap and had no money. "At least you'd have food and a bed to sleep in" Sandy had told him. So the next day he went with Sandy and turned himself in to the Orange County Police. When Sandy told Ryan he had been so angered and would have gone and killed him right there at the hospital but Sandy reminded him that he would then be in jail and wouldn't be able to be there for Marissa and told him it wouldn't wake her up. He also tried to explain how Volchok would have a very rough time now and how guilty he had felt. "He did love her too and doesn't want her dead either" Sandy explained "Well he has a funny way of showing it" Ryan lashed out "He only meant to scare you both and he knows he was wrong now and he is ready to pay the consequences so just forget about him Ryan" Ryan clenched his jaw and then looked at Sandy "You're right and sorry for lashing out at you" "It's okay. I know how tough this has been on you. Now just be there for Marissa okay!?" Sandy finished "Sure. Thanks. I might go see her now if that's okay" "Sure see you back here for dinner!" And with that Ryan put Volchok to the back of his mind and now put all his frre time and attention into Marissa and getting her better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 Months Later**

Julie was sitting at her dinning room table with Dr. Roberts, Summer and Kaitlin. They had a brilliant breakfast prepared by Dr. Roberts himself but only Kaitlin and Mr Roberts were eating. Summer as moving the food around her plate and Julie stared intently at it holding her fork but not touching it at all. "Cmon ladies. You have to eat" Neil began. "Marissa is going to need you twos strengths up for when she wakes up" "If she wakes up" Summer and Julie both reminded him solemly. "She's going to wake up. You guys just need to be positive for her right now!" "NO NEIL! SHE MIGHT NOT WAKE UP AND WE NEED TO BE PREPARED FOR THAT! AND DON'T TELL ME HOW I SHOULD ACT ABOUT THIS...IT'S MY DAUGHTER AND I'LL ACT HOW I WANT!" Julie screamed and ran to her bedroom slamming. BANG! She slammed the door behind her.

"Don't worry Dr. Roberts she's just really upset at the moment. Give her some time to calm down and then I'll go talk to her, k?" Kaitlin responded, breaking the silence. "Okay thanks sweetie" Neil responded, not sure if anything could calm her down.

"Well I'm going to go out for a bit then. You girls need anything while I'm out?" "Can you grab some more flowers for me?" Summer said "I want Marissa's room to be beautiful when she wakes up" She added as a very small smile crosses her face for a moment. Neil was happy that Summer had brightened up a little from what he had said about Marissa waking up. "Sure honey. I'll be back in a bit" And with that Neil left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, I'm here to see Daniel...I mean Dr. Peterson" Neil Roberts asked the receptionist at the Hospital. "Sure. He's expecting you. Go straight down this hall, take a right and the 3rd door on your left is his office. I will all him now to let him know you're here" The receptionist responded. "Thanks".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom" Kaitlin called as she slowly opened the door to Julie's room. Kaitlin knew from passed experiences to tread carefully in case her mother was still angry amd tried to throw something at her head. Like say a glass plate like last time. Kaitlin found her mother slouched on the floor next to the bed. She was crying and holding a photo frame. "Oh mom" Kaitlin said as she walked over and sat next to her mom, hugging her as she did. Kaitlin saw that it was the photo frame of the 3 Cooper women at Marissa's graduation. Kaitlin had given it to her mom after Marisaa had left to cheer her up a little. "To remind you of one of the happier times!" She had said. "You know Dr. Roberts was only trying to help mom" "I know sweetie. I was just upset thats all. I'm sorry. It's just been so hard you know!? And not knowing if she is going to wake up or not...it's just sooo hard at the moment. I really miss your sister. I just wish she'd wake up..."Julie responded. "She's going to wake up you know mom. She can't stay away from stealing the spot light from me She totally like steals it all the time" Kaitlin laughed. And Julie gave a small smile as well. Her girls always did have a thing for stealing each others spot light. Although Marissa usually won coz she was the oldest and had more dramas then her little sister did. "And anyway it's not me you should be apologising to..." Kaitlin added "I know. You're right. Is Neil home?" Julie asked realising she hadn't seen or heard him for a while. "Oh he went out. But he said he'd be back soonish" "Oh okay well I'll talk to him when he gets home then. After we've talked I think i might go visit Marissa. Did you wana come?" Kaitlin gave an awkward guilt sort of look. "I told Brad and Eric I'd meet them at the diner in half an hour. sorry. Maybe next time?" "Oh the Ward boys? No it's okay. Go have fun with your friends honey" Kaitlin got up and started to walk out. But when she got to the door she turned around. Julie looked up. "Summer said earlier she wanted to go visit Marissa. You should see if she stil wants to go" She suggested "Okay I'll go ask her in a little while. See you later honey" And with that Kaitlin walked down the stairs, leaving a content Julie to take one last look at the photo frame before she returned it to her nightstand and went to ask Summer if she wanted to go to the hospital when her father got home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock knock."Come in Neil" Dr. Roberts opened te door and greeted the young doctor with a firm handshake. "How you going Daniel?" "Yes very well and yourself. Heard you were dating Julie Cooper-Nichol?" "umm yes I am. Actually that's why I arranged this.." Neil began. "You want to now about Marissa Coopers condition I suppose?" Daniel interrupted. "yes. If you wouldn't mind. Julie hasn't been her best and keeps worrying she won't live..."Neil finished phasing out a little "Well as you know I have a Doctor/Patient confidentiality..."Neil looked at him. He needed to know. Daniel wouldn't say he couldn't tell him..._would he? _"However, seen as though you are a brilliant Doctor, a good friend and are dating her mother, I feel obliged to tell you...Marissa had suffered some major and minor injuries as you are aware. For the first 2 and a half months we sedated her to give her body time to heal. We stopped the sedated coma 3 days ago, as we thought her body had healed enough, but unfortunately when we stopped the sedation she was still in a natural coma. We are doing everything we can to make her comfortable and heal more efficiently. However, we don't know when she will come out of her coma..." Neil stared at his feet."But we have been observing Marissa everday and doing cat scans once a week to report any changes and we HAVE noticed some improvements" Neil looked back up "Improvements" "Yes. We have noticed that Miss Cooper's improvement in her brain activty. Which is always a good sign. Her brain activity is always very high whenever that young man, Ryan, comes to visit her and talks to her. I think with all the support and the visitors she gets she is definitly going to wake up. But as we said ...we don't know when that will be...It seems like she wants to be as healthy and strong as she can be before she wakes up. And she's going to need all that strength. But its as if her body is making sure she doesn't have to return to the hospital again for any bad reasons...which is good... but i guess we are all going to have to ait and see when she actually does wake up hey!?" "Yeah, I guess so. Thank-you Daniel. I'll let Julie know and thanks for lending me the time to explain all this and updating us. I really appreciate it" Neil replied. "Not a problem. Anything for a good friend hey. And good luck with everything. See you around buddy" "Yeah see you later"

After visiting Daniel and getting all the updates on Marissa's condition, Neil walked down the hall to Marissa's room. He didn't know what came over him but this was the first time he had gone to see her alone.

He walked in quietly and then stood awkwardly, a few metres away from her bed. _Cmon old bloke. She's your step daughter and her and your daugher have been friends since they were tiny tots. What are you so awkward about?Not like this is the first time you've seen her sleeping. Get a grip._ He moved closer to the bed and stood by Marissa. "Hey sweetie. Summer's been really miserable without you. I think you better wake up soon. There are many people waiting for you to wake up. Your mother has been aweful. She cries every night and won't eat. She tries to hide her feelings most of the time but i hear her late at night in our bathroom. She just isn't the same Julie I feel in love with. We all need you to wake up. I need you to wake up ...for your mother's sake. Please wake up soon sweetie." He watched her sleeping for a moment then continued. "Well I was going to ring and ask you but now I have to ask you here. I want marry your mother. I've checked with your little sister Kaitlin and with Summ and they think it's a good idea but I wanted to check with you as well?" _What are you doing she can't answer you Neil but wait was that a smile... _"I take that's a yes" Marissa's smile grew a little bigger. "Thanks sweetie. Well I spose I better go buy a ring then huh!? Well see ya later" And with that Neil quietly walked out. On his way home he bought some more flowers that Summer had asked for. He bought some beautiful lily's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was in the lounge room watching re-runs of **The Valley **when her Dad got home. "Hey sweetie" "Hi Daddy. Did you get some flowers for Marissa?" Neil pullled out the lily's from behind his back and handed them to Summer. "They're beautiful. Thanks Dad" "That's okay. Although when you go visit her I think you need to go through her room and throw out the older flowers. Some seem to look a little worse for wear" "Okay...wait. When did you go into Marissa's room?" Summer asked somewhat confused " Well when I went out. I had arranged a meeting with my good friend Daniel...Dr.Peterson. Who is also Marissa's doctor to see how she is going medically and about her conditions and so on. And afterwards I went to visit Marissa. See how she was going" Neil replied simply.

Neil and Summer hadn't noticed Julie listening in the doorway. "You visited Dr. Peterson and Marissa?" Julie interuppted suprised. They both turned around surprised. "umm, yeah" Neil responded."What did he have to say about Marissa" Summer and Julie both asked after a moments silence. Neil began to tell them everything that he had been told. "Well..."

After half an hour Neil had finished telling them about everything. "So she's going to wake up soon?" Summer asked suddenly with a huge grin on her face. Neil didn't want to break his daughters heart but he had to remind her...":Look sweete they said she WOULD wake up but they don't know when. It could still be a while sweetie. We just have to be patient. Summer lost a bit of her smile but she was still happy that they said she WOULD wake up..._as long as she wakes up thats the main thing right!?_

"Well Summer and I are going to go to the hospital. Did you want to come?" Julie said bursting the silent bubble that surrounded them. "Umm actually I have to go pick a few thing up in town and I've already seen her today so I'll think I'll give you 2 ladies some girl time with her." Neil finished "Okay well see you later" And with that Julie and Summer left.

Summer decided she wanted to tell the boys the good news about Dr Roberts meeting with Marissa's doctor so Julie dropped her off at the Cohens and said she'd meet her at the hospital and drie her home afterwards. When Summer got to the Cohens she went straight to Seth's room. "Hey Cohen, you in here?" "Summer?" "Hey assface. Lets go see Ryan" Summer stated " You seem happy today!?" Seth asked slightly confused "And I don't think that's a good idea. Ever since he got back he's been broading in his room. I think Marissa is getting to him even when she's in a coma" Summer slapped him but dragged him towards the poolhouse. After 15minutes Summer had told the story to Ryan and Seth. "Well thats good news. But they don't know when?" Seth asked "No. They have no idea when but as long as she's gonna wake up thats all that matters!" Summer finished. Ryan sat at the edge of his bed, still tryin to process this new information. "You alright man?"Seth asked noticing Ryans quiet, almost shocked state. He knew Ryan was getting more and more upset the longer she was in the coma but he thought he would be happy at this news. Everyone else was. "Ah, yeah ...yeah. Sorry. Just still a little shocked i guess. We'll lets head over to the hospital. I think Riss could do with a big dose of our company right now" _Maybe it will make her wake up_. Ryan secretely thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie, Summer, Ryan and Seth stayed at the hospital for nearly 7 hours that afternoon. Seth, Summer and Julie left for dinner but Ryan wanted to stay. "Save me some dinner will you?" Ryan asked Seth. "Sure. See you back at home" Ryan stayed until around 10.30 that night. Visiting hours finished at 6 but the nurses had become used to Ryan always being there and had secretely become all of their favourite's so they lt him stay until whenever he pleased. They could see the strength and love this young couple had for each other so they let them be.


	6. The Next Two Years To Come

**The Next Two Years To Come**

It has been a year and a half and Marissa was still in a coma. It was hard for everyone but they knew that she wouldn't want them to sit around and do nothing with themselves. Ryan had done his first year at Berkley studying an Advanced Diploma in Architectual Technology. He found it hard to make friends as he was always studying and then every weekend he would rush home to Newport to spend the weekend with Marissa. He did make one good friend though...in his room mate Adam. Adam came from a run down town similar to Chino. His dad was in prison and his mom abondoned him when he was small. His only brother overdosed and was killed so all he had left was trying to make something himself. Like Ryan he wanted to be someone and do something good with his life and so Adam was in his second year of college. Studying Medical Science. After Ryan's first year he was offered an internship at an Architectual company in Newport but Adam and Ryan regualrly kept in contact and Adam would often come to Newport to visit.

Summer also went away to college. She was in her second, and final, year of her Advanced Diploma in Fashion Design. It had been hard at first and when Seth decided to stay in Newport and open his own Comic Store, along the Newport Plaza, Summer almost didn't go to Brown. She was afraid that their relationship wouldnt work and that Seth would leave her. She made excuses saying she wasnt ready and Marissa needed her. But she told Seth the truth after much agony and run-around. He tried to convince her by talkin to her saying she could come home every weekend and he could visit when he could take some time off and that he would never leave her but it wasnt enough and she continued to worry and make excuses so she didn't have to go. Seth knew she had to go. He knew she would regret it if she didn't so he came up with "...A master of a plan...like a master of a master of a game plan" Seth had told Ryan. Seth had been saving up for it for a while but was going to wait til after college but he knew the time was now. He took Summer to his comic Store. He had gotten Ryan to set up a special "dinner for two" in one of the private back rooms. "Seth what the hell are we doing at your comic book store? I thought you said we were going to dinner" "Yes we are my little schnookums but A it's not comic books, they're comic novels and B I just had to come pick something up" "Well I'll wait outside for you then" Seth started panicking. This wasn't going to plan. How could he make her go with him without spoiling the surprise? "Ahh no I need you to ahhh " _Think Seth ...Think _Summer looked at him waiting to continue "To umm hold open this door. The lock doesn't work and if you don't hold it open then I'll get looked in ...and you know how closterphobic I am..." "You're not closterphobic" Summer said. _Geez he's being more weird than usual. what's gotten into him..._But her thoughts were cut off as she opened the door to see the single table in the middle of the emprty room with a solitairy rose in a vase in the middle of the table. There was a net of fairy lights covering the top half of the walls and it looked amazing. "It's beautiful Cohen...You couldn't have possibly come up with all this on your own" Summer mocked. "I DID actually. I'm not just a pretty face Summer" "haha what pretty face?" Summer joked "But its amazing. Thank-you" "Well let's eat before our dinner gets cold"

They sat down and ate their food with talking and joking like they always did. After they had finished eating Seth put their stuff in a basket to take home but grabbed something else out of the basket and put it in his pocket. He sat back down across from Summer and started to get serious. "Now Summer I want you to go to Brown. I know it's been your dream to be a fashion designer ever since you were small..." "How did you kn..." "And" Seth continued " I know if you don't go you are going to regret it and probably end up hating me..." But I don't want t..."Summer tried but Seth continued " But before I make you go...yes make you...there's something i wanted to ask..." Seth bent down on one knee in front of Summer. _No way ...he isnt ...he can't be...he wouldn't ...would he..._ Summers thoughts were all over the place. " Summer Roberts I love you. I have for a very vvvery long time and I know you don't want to leave coz of me. And i know your worried taht i would leave you and move on with someone else but Summ I'm never going to leave you. I love you and if you'll have me...I want to be your spiderman forever...sooo ...would you do the honour of becoming my wife Summer Roberts?" Seth pulled out the ring and slipped it onto her finger. It was a gold ring with a large ruby in the centre and 4 white diamonds on either side. Summer was still in shock. _How could he be sooo sweet and yet such a dork at the same time?_ She smiled and then looked at his face. He looked like a scared little boy who was about to be told he couldn't go to the theme park or something. The she realised she hadn't given him an answer yet. "Oh my god! Yes Cohen. Yes, yes yes. You don't know how long I have wanted this. Of course I will marry you!" Summer blurted out with just one breath. Seths frown turned into a huge smile but then turned serious again "There's just one condition!?" Seth looked intently at her. Summer was taken a little aback. "Conditions?" Summer asked confused "Yeah you have to promise me you will go to Brown and finish your course. Otherwise no wedding for you" "Okay okay I'll go. But don't think just coz I'm that far away that you are getting out of all the wedding plans and talks. I'm coming home every weekend and making all the arrangements. But i have one condition also..." "Oh and whats that my sugar lump?" Seth quired "We are NOT having this wedding til Marissa is awake and well enough to be my maid of honour" Summer said strongly. She knew since they were kids that Riss was gonna be her maid of honour and just coz she was in a coma now wasn't going to stop her dreams. Seth looked at her as if to say well duh. "Well then you've got a deal!" Seth finished.

After that Seth stayed at his comic store, which turned out to VERY popular and as a bonus was making Seth quite rich. Summer DID end up going to Brown and returned every weekend she could as she had promised Seth. The wedding was half planned already and everyone was busy planning more and more things as Summers course was finishing up. They were excited and really looking forward to it but it was all too bitter sweet as nothing could go ahead til Marissa woke up.

Sandy and Kirsten found out that Kirsten was pregnant and had little Sophie Rose Cohen 2 months prematurely. The stress of Marissa not waking up, everyones emotions about that and the fact that Ryan had been brooding ever since the accident was what had made Kirsten stressed and brought on the premature birth. Sophie Cohen was born 4 months after that horrible night of the crash (Kirsten was already 2 months pregnant when the crash happened). The little girl was a great blessing for them all. After Seth moved out, into his and Summer's new apartment, and Ryan went to college the nest would have been empty but now they had their hands full with Sophie and they were busy all the time which was really good. But if they ever needed a break they would call Seth and con him into looking after his baby sister or con Ryan when he had moved back into the pool house, when he had accepted his internship, or Summer when she ws home for the weekend or the holiays. "It's good practice for when you guys are going to have kids" They would say. Ryan and Summer were happy to look after her ,...and get the practice. Ryan was a natural when it came to looking after her and Sophie never had a problem with Summer. Where as Seth was very awkward with here at first but the more he looked after her the more he grew to like her and like looking after her. Now it had just become a natural thing for all of them.

Neil also proposed to Julie and as much as they wanted to wait for Marissa to wake up they just couldn't ait any longer ...and secretly Neil was hoping it would make Julie happy...for a little while at least, as the longer her daughter was in the coma the more and more she would become upset and start losing hope. It was a beautiful wedding, as al Newport weddings are. This time they kept it small with just close friends and collegues attending. Julie didn't want too far away from Marissa so they went to Los Angeles for their honeymoon. They had a huge penthouse for the weekend. It was a great weekend. Neil paid for Julie to have the whole day to have at the spa. She had a luxurious massage and was pampared from head to toe. They sunbaked by the pool and went shopping, buying gifts for baby Soph and Marissa for when she woke up and for everyone else too! It was good and seemed to be just what Julie needed. They returned much happier and had gained some more hope and were ready for another round of the waiting game of Marissa waking up.

Kaitlin had gone about her normal life. Going to school, hanging out with the Ward boys and partying. Stealing the spotlight and having a blast...But little did anyone know how she really was feeling. Kaitlin would never admit it but she was scared her sister might not wake up. She hated to admit it but she DID need Marissa. She'd go visit her nearly every night when she was sure no-one was going to be there...well except Ryan. She had grown to like Ryan and had realised just how strong his feelings were for her big sister. Sometimes they would just it in each others company looking over Marissa and staying in their own thoughts. But most of the time they would tell each other stories about Marissa. Kaitlin grew to like Ryan and felt comfortable talking to him about all of her feelings and everything about Marissa. She wouldn't with anyone else but him. _Now I know why you are so in love with him sis haha he's a really cool guy._ Sometimes Ryan would be asleep so she would just talk to Marissa as if he wasnt there...telling her what's been happening and how she was feeling and asking her to wake up soon. It was hard on Kaitlin. She always felt like she had to be the one that kept it all together and be strong for her mom. But really she was just as scared and upset as they all were. Sometimes when no-one was around she'd go to Marissa and just cry and cry. It was her only escape...where she could really show her emotions and plead with her sister to wake up. But she got sed to it all being that way. "Life goes on" She would always say and then continue with her "normal" life.

Jimmy had wondered why Marissa had not showed and thought maybe she had changed her mind about coming to work with him. But as he had to leave that night he had npo choice but to leave town without her. He had tried calling but his phone wouldn't work while off shore and the only chance he had to check his emails was 2 months after the accident. But as soon as he got it he was on the next flight to Orange County. Once he found out all the details about the accident and her condition from Julie, Jimmy raced over to the Hospital and spent the night talking to Marissa. "Hey kiddo. Really got yourself in a mess this time hey? I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I just thought you had decided to stay and we had to be gone that arvo. Damn phones and internet weren't working offshore but I'm here now baby" Jimmy explained to his daughter laying there so still and pale. He cried the next morning when he got back to the Mermaid Inn where he was staying. He stayed in Newport for the next week until his ship came in then he had to get back to work or he'd lose his job. But he visited Marissa every single day and spent some time reminising the good times with Julie. They all had dinner at the Cohen's twice that week and talked about everything from Marissa to what the kids where up to to what Jimmy was up to. Jimmy congratulated Sandy and Kirsten on the pregnancy and they had a good time. As bitter sweet as it was. It was good that they were all together and having a nice dinner together again they all agreed it was just sad at the same time coz Marissa couldn't be there and her being in the coma was the reason they were all gathered together right now. "Bitter sweet...just like everything lately" They all said.

After that week things returned back to the way they had been. And had stayed that way for the rest of the year. At the beginning of the next year, 3 years after the accident, the only major changes were Ryan finishing his interniship and deciding to start his own company. He got a loan and used most of his savings to start "Atwood Architectual Co." Summer and Seth finished all the wedding plans. And Sophie had started all her first milestones. Took her first steps, first teeth, first held her own spoon and her first words "Dada" "mmmom" "Sef". Everyone thought it was so cute how she said Seth's name but he would fight with his little sibling "How many times I gotta tell ya squirt...it's Seth...Setttthhhh" "Sef" Sophie would reply back. "Ahhh you betta say it properly when your older little sis otherwise I gonna torture you with comics and graphic novels and trust me Newport people can't handle geeks ...alright!?" "Buh" Everyone laughed. What a bizzare sibling pair they were. But tht was just Seth anyway. "Geez Cohen. You better not rub off your dorkness on her. I intend on making her the little diva like all the other Newport girls!" Summer threatened. After that everything was pretty "normal" again and everyone went about there business and found time throughout their busy schedules to see Marissa whenever possible. No-one was giving up hope, even if the doctors were...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Reveiws please guys!!!!**


	7. Julie's Breakdown

**Julie's Breakdown**

One day they were all in visiting Marissa. It was the anniversary of the accident. It had been 3 years to this day and Marissa was still in the coma. Everyone bought flowers and cute little bears and there were get well cards all over the walls and around the flowers. It seemed nearly everyone had heard about it and continued to send things. Luke Ward, who was still in Portland with his dad, had sent a small bear witha best wishes card and all the girls at the Cardio Bar pitched in and bought a huge bunch of flowers and a large teddy bear with a Get Well Soon balloon.attached to its arm. All the staff who worked with Ryan put together a basket for Marissa's family and many more. Everyone was sittng around Marissa's room, reminising about past holidays and things that have happened of late. They all talked to Marissa made sure she was up-to-date. No-one was ever sure if she could really hear them but they thought maybe their voices would keep her fighting or wake her up sometime. With the exception of one new little voice. "Mawissa!" Little Sophie shreaked each time she saw her. Children are amazing at telling the good people from the bad and they are good at telling when someone has a strong love for them or for someone else. No-one knew it but she could always tell her "bwuda Wyan" had strong feelings for Marissa so everytime they were there she would always be really happy to see her and to see Ryan happy. Usually Ryan would sit next to Marissa on the edge of the bed and Sophie always jumped into Ryans lap. "I think you're gonna make a good dad the way she's always all over you man" Seth joked. Ryan just smiled. He wanted to have kids badly ...but they had to be his and Marissa's kids. That was the only way he wanted it and it killed him to know that might not happen now. If she didn't wake up then he didn't think he'd ever have his own family. He looked down upset by the thought. "You okay sweetie?" Kirsten asked noticing Ryan's mood. "Yeah. I'm fine" "Okay well I think we are gonna head out and get some lunch. Did you wanna come?" "Ahhh no yous guys go on ahead. I think I wanna be alone with Marissa for a little while" Ryan replied. "Okay sweetie well we'll be back in half an hour or so okay!? Cmon Soph Let's go get some lunch!" Kirsten said enthusiastically. "But I wanna stay wif Wyan" Kirsten bent down to Sophie's level and whispered to her "Honey you know how we talked about giving Ryan sometime to be with Marissa alone?Well we need to do that know and we need to go have some lunch and then we can come back to Ryan okay!?" "Okay mommy"

Seth, Summer, Sandy, Sophie, Kaitlin, Neil and Kirsten all filed out the door. Kirsten realised Julie hadn't come and turned back. "You coming Julz?" "Ahh I think I'm gonna stay here to Kiki...that's if you don't mind of course Ryan?" "Umm no that's fine. She is your daughter. I don't mind" Ryan finished "Thanks" Kirsten looked at them oddly. Julie and Ryan had become very close and it was odd to see them on the same side. "Well okay then. We'll be back in a bit.Did you want us to grab you anything?" "No thanks" Ryan and Julie both replied. "Okay. Bye" And with that the room was emptied of all the visitors leaving behind a quiet Ryan and Julie, each sitting on either side of Marissa. It usually would have been awkward but after the accident Ryan and Julie would often be visiting Marissa at the same time and so they had gotten used to each other and gained a new perspective on each other. Many times they had sat their and discussed Marissa and swapped stories about the times they had both shared with her. Julie also realised the amount of love Ryan had for her daughter and realised the special bond they shared. She knew from that point on that he was the one for her. _He has always been there...always saved her. I owe him everything for that and when she wakes up I am NEVER getting in the way of their love EVER again. He really is going to make her happy. _Julie thought to herself many times when they would just sit together with Marissa, each in their own thoughts and admiration of the beautiful women Marissa had grown into. After that they formed a strong bond and could always sense when something was wrong or when they were having a hard time dealing with Marissa STILL being in the coma. Julie often cried on Ryan's shoulder and he would often console in Julie with his own thoughts.

This time they each were a little down. They both just sat there in silence, not saying a word and just watched as Marissa slept. Each had a thousand thoughts running through their heads and just needed some down time. Just to be with Marissa and gain more hope and in a way support Marissa. They try and try to put positive energy around her constantly to try and help her wake up and get stronger...it hadn't worked yet ..._but maybe soon!_ They both thought. Just then there was a knock on the door. Dr Peterson and another doctor, Dr Phillips entered the room. "Sorry to interupt but we were wondering if we could have a word with you please" Ryan and Julie both looked up. _What could they possibly want to talk about. Maybe there has been an improvement._Julie thought to herself. Putting more hopes in her head. _Please, please, please let it be good news.Ppppppplease!_ Ryan tried to beg to no-one in particular but hoping for the best anyway. "Would you mind accompaning us to my office Julie" Dr Peterson continued "Ummm sure. What's this about Dr?" Julie tried "I'd rather like to wait til we are in the privacy of my office if you don't mind" Now Julie was getting worried._ Why couldn't he just tell her in the hallway?_ When they arrived at the office Dr Phillips closed the door behind them and sat between Julie and Dr Peterson. "What's this about?" Julie asked more urgently this time. Starting to get annoyed that he hadn't just come out with it straight away. "Well as you know Marissa has been in the coma for 3 years now and we have been keeping her on life support" "Yes I know all that" Julie replied getting angrier with the more they kept drawing it out. Dr Peterson didn't want to face an angry Julie so he looked at Dr Phillips knowing he would finish it for him. Julie turned to Dr Phillips "Well, Mrs Julie Cooper-Nichol, we think that maybe it's time we took her off life support. 3 years is a very long time to be in a coma and most usually don't wake up after that amount of time and so we think it would be best if stopped life support" Dr Phillips tried to say it as nice and caring as he could but there was never an easy way of saying it. "IT'S MRS JULIE COOPER-NICHOL-ROBERTS NOW AND NO! YOU SAID SHE IS GOING TO WAKE UP AND WE ALL NOW SHE IS SO DON'T YOU DARE TURN OFF THAT LIFE SUPPORT. SHE'S GOING TO MAKE IT I KNOW IT SO GO SHOVE YOUR STUPID COMMENTS ELSEWHERE COZ THEY ARE NO GOOD HER!!!" Julie snapped. She got up stormed out of the office and noticed several people looking at her but she didn't care. _I had every right to yell at them. How dare they say they want to kill my baby girl...I WONT let them!_ Julie stormed back into Marissa's room and sat down and took a huge sigh. "What's wrong? What did they say Julie?" Ryan asked trying not to pressure her for the answers. "HOW DARE THEY, HOW DARE THEY. They said they won't to take her off the life support...but I WONT let them. I know she's going to wake up ...I just know it" Julie had started at a yelling pitch but at the end she sounded tired and defeated. She cried for a couple of seconds then pushed away her tears. "I'm not going to cry. I needa be strong for my baby. Please wake up sweetie..." Ryan was still shocked. But the shock soon turned into anger. "They can't do that. I won't let them. Just wait til they hear from me. They are never gonna take her from me again. I can't lose her again. They're gonna get it" Ryan walked back and forth across the room. "It's okay Ryan I told them where to shove it and gave them a peice of my mind. I do'nt think they are gonna try say anything like that again.Please just sit back down. It's no use yelling and upsetting Marissa if she's asleep. They can't do anything anyway so please sit down. She needs you right now" Julie said, calming Ryan down a little. He was still very angry that they would even suggest something like that but he knew Julie was right. Marissa needed him right now so he sat back down and held Marissa's hand. "It's okay Riss. We won't let them. But please...ppppplease wake up soon" Ryan pleaded with her. He knew it probably wasn't making any difference but he had to try.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone got back from lunch they could feel the tension in the room. Something had happened...they could all tell that much...but what!? Sandy broke the silence. "Is everything okay guys?" He asked gently. "It is now" Julie replied not looking away from Marissa. "Well does someone wanna tell us what happened ...please?" Seth asked rudely. Summer hit his arm hard. "Ouch!" Seth winced at the pain Summer had just caused. "Umm..."Ryan began.He knew Julie wasn't strong enough to retell what the doctors had said so he did it for her, trying to keep the anger from his voice. "The doctors wanted to turn off the life support" "They WHAT?"Summer screeched out. " They thought coz of how long she has been in the coma that she wouldn't wake up and it would probably be best to turn it off...But Julie told them where to go shove it and they are lucky I didn't go give them a peice of mind either!" Ryan clenched his jaw tight. "Well I'm glad you didn't Ryan. We all know how you can get when your worked up" "well you have Julie to thank for me not doing anything" Ryan replied. They all gave Ryan then Julie a weird look while they were both staring back at Marissa. They stood in silence for a little while. Each with their own thoughts. "Well it's been quite a ...interesting day and I think it would be best if we gave Marissa some quiet time hey!?" Sandy told everyone after a long silence that surrounded the room. "Yeah. Good idea. I think Sophie needs her afternoon nap and i'm sure we could all use a small rest" Kirsten agreed. "Yes. I think I need a small break from the Hospital" Julie added. Everyone started heading out the door when Ryan called after Kirsten. "Hey Is it okay if i come back later?" "yeah sure honey. Take as long as you want" "Mommy can I stay wif Wyan...pppppullllease?" Sophie chirpped up in her mother's arms "No I think we need to get you home for your nap Soph" Kirsten tried. "Pllllllllllllllllease mommy" Sophie tried again this time giving her mom the best puppy dog eyes she could give. "I don't mind. She can have a nap on the couch and I'll bring her home when I'm done here ...if you want?" Ryan interjected "Oh Okay ...but just this once young miss" "Yay! I love you Wyan" Soph added as she climbed into Ryan's arms. "But you have to be quiet for Marissa okay" "Okay mommy. I love you" Kirsten smiled. She always loved hearing that. "Bye sweetie. See you both back at home later" And with that everyone had left. Ryan had held Sophie in his arms and sat on the couch with her until she had fallen asleep. Then he quietly and gently lay her down on the couch and walked over to sit next to Marissa. He had so much runnign through his mind and all he wanted was for her to wake up ...and soon. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

It was 7.00 o'clock when Sophie and Ryan left the hospital. Sophie had woken up at 6.00 and had talked to Marissa for nearly an hour when Ryan realised it was getting late and knew Kirsten wanted Sophie home for dinner. Sophie gave Marissa a gentle hug goodbye and Ryan gave Marissa a soft kiss on her forehead. When they got home dinner was just being put on the table. "Good timing man" Seth said as Ryan put Sophie down to go give her mom and daddy a hug. Then she came up to her feeding pram "Sef, Sef" Soph cried out for her other brother. "Do you wanna get up lil squirt?" Seth said as he picked up his little sister. "Pwam please?" "First you gotta say my name right Soph...say it Settttttthhhhhh" Sophie still couldn't say it right just yet. "Sef" "No Seth" "Seft" Just then Kirsten came back into the kitchen "Seth stop being mean to your sister" "oh but i was just having fun...one last time Soph...Settttttthhhhh" "Ssssssseth" Sophie tried real hard this time. "Oh my holy jesus and moses...did yous hear that? She actually said it right" Seth laughed. He put here in her feeding pram and bent down to her level. "Alright little sis. Give me 5 man" Seth put his hand up and Sophie hit it. Alright dinners ready. Sit down everyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. The Changes Begin

**The Changes Begin**

The next couple of weeks the doctors didn't say anything else about the life support. Or anytjing else for that matter. They would only answer any questions they had about Marissa but nothing more.

Everyone visited every couple of days but Julie would visit everyday, while Ryan would go every night and stay most of the night. By now he was finding it hard to keep up with the demands of his business and getting time to see Marissa so nights where his only time. But he was happy about the business and had now become a millionaire. But the money didn't mean anything unless Marissa was there to share it with him. Sometimes he would go to the hospital at night just to be able to sleep. The truth was that when he was in the poolhouse he could only lie awake thinking of Marissa but when he was with her it felt right and he could sleep. The nurses would come in to check on everything and often found him sleeping in the chair next to Marissa's bed with their hands intwinded with each others.It was cute but the nurses always were caring and placed a blanket over Ryan and were always very discrete about it. Ryan had grown to like these women and often would talk to them and bring them good coffee from the cafe down the road or some donuts. Ryan was their favourite and most frequent visitor (besides Julie). Kathy was one of the nurses at the hospital. She was an older lady and was usually the one on during the late night shift when Ryan came in. She was the one that always came in and put the blanket over Ryan so he wouldn't get cold and she was the nicest, most friendly and caring nurse there and she had become Ryan's favourite.

Ryan came in after a very busy week at work and just needed some quiet time with Marissa. She was the only thing that could relax him and make him feel better after a crappy day or week. He called Kirsten as he arrived at the hospital and let her know he wouldn't be home til late and that he will grab something to eat on the way home. "Okay sweetie. See you later then"

Ryan had come in a little earlier than usual. There were 4 nurses at the reception area. "Afternoon ladies. How's things Kathy? How's little Billy going?" "Hello Mr. Atwood. Yes everything is good at home. You've come in a little early today?" Kathy asked gesturing to the clock. It was only 6.00 o'clock. Usually he would be there until at least 7.30pm. "Yes. Had a rough week at work and needed to see Riss... How is she today?" Ryan answered "She's the same as usual ... But maybe today will be the day hey!? With the changes today maybe it will do something to help her wake up hey!?" Kathy replied optimistically. Ryan loved how she was always so optimistic about things. It helped him cope when he wasn't as hopeful. "I hope so...Let's wait and see hey" And with that Ryan walked down the corridor to Marissa's room. _Something does feel really different today. _Ryan thought to himself as he entered her room and thought about what Kathy had said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan had been just sitting their. He didnt't feel like talking today. He just wanted to be in her company. He had gently picked up her hand and had been rubbing circles across the back of her palm for the past 2 hours. _When are you gonna wake up Riss. I really miss you and it's getting to hard not having you around. I know I always come here but it's not the same. You should be awake and enjoying life ...and you should be in my arms ...all the time. Please wake up soon baby._ Just after Ryan had thought the last bit something changed. He hadn't called her that before but it felt so right and then he felt it...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Soz for buggin' but I'd love more R/Rs ppppppullllllease**


	9. Marissa's Return

**A/N: This one's a long one so read if you have the time. P.S. Need some reveiws before I will continue. Thanks all.**

**Marissa's Return**

He thought he was imaging it but then he felt it again... He looked down at his hand. Marissa was moving her thumb around his palm. Then she started coughing. "Marissa...Riss!...OH MY GOD! Baby just relax I'm here just breath through your nose. I'll call the nurses" Ryan pushed the emergency button to call the nurses but was too impatient so he flung open the door and yelled out "Kathy, Kathy. Come quick and someone call Dr. Peterson. She's awake!!!" Ryan had a huge grin on his face and Kathy came racing up the corridor. "Dr. Peterson is on the way. Marissa honey ...Just breath through your nose and go back to sleep while i take this nasty tube out okay?" Ryan had grabbed her hand and she immediately relaxed and started breathing calmly. Kathy took out the tubve that was running down her throat to help her breath and was softly brushing the hair of her face. "Told you today was going to be the day" Kathy said to Ryan giving him a big smile. She laughed at the huge grin on his face. She had never seen him so happy. "Now Marissa the docotrs cming to take a look at you but you're going to be fine just relax and don't try and say anything just yet. "Hey Riss. You're at Orange County Hospital. We had an accident. Volchok run us off the road when I was taking you to the airport and you've been in a coma for 3 years...well 3 years and 5 months to be exact...but you're okay now. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen. Just rest if you're still a little sleepy still. I'll be here all the time. I'm not going anywhere" Ryan soothed.

As soon as Dr Peterson had checked over her and made sure everything was okay, he told her "To just rest and we'll do another check up in the morning". "Obviously the sleep did wonders for you. You seem to be mentally and physically fine. All your reflexes arte working which is good but it may take you a little time to get used to walking and building all your muscles but you should be fine in a few months" He finished "Thank-you" Marissa replied. When Dr Peterson had left Ryan gave Marissa a drink of water and then told her he was just stepping outside to call everyone. "No Ry..." Marissa croaked. Her throat was so dry and sore. "Please don't let them come tonight. I just want ot be with you for a while first" She pleaded. "No you need your rest I'll just tell them the good news before they go to bed...though I don't think anyone will be sleeping much... and I'll just tell them you just want to sleep so come tomorrow. okay!?" "Thank-you" Marissa smiled. Ryan had missed that sooo much. He smiled back then walked out into the corridor but stayed looking through the glass. He rang Sandy and Kirsten first and they said they would pass on the good news to Summer and Seth. Then he called Julie. Making sure each knew not to come tonight as she still needed to rest. They were understanding and complied with their request. Kirsten asked if would be home soon then but Ryan replied "No. I think I'll let Marissa know what has been happening and get her up-to-date and stay with her. Make sure she's okay and that" They said their good-byes and Ryan walked quietly back into the room and sat down just watching her. He saw her eyes was closed and assumed she was asleep but she felt him sit back down and turned to him "Hey" She smiled "Hey" He grabbed her hand and held it in his. "So all I had to do was come in early and call you baby to wake you up hey?" "I'm sorry" "Don't be all I care about is that you woke up" Ryan retorted "So ow long was I in a coma for?" "3 years and 5 months...I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up" Ryan looked down "Hey" Marissa said slowly reaching out to lift his eyes up to meet hers. "How could I stay asleep when I have you waiting" "I know ...I...just ...it was my fault and it had been so long" "Well I'm awake now and I'm not going anywhere. And it's not your fault. I sort of remember what happened but its a bit of a blur. But i know it was volchok. I'm sorry. He could have killed both of us. If only I hadn't got messed up with him then none of this would have happened. I know it probably painful to dredge up but can you...maybe tell me about the crash and what has happened since then?" Marissa took another sip of her water. "I'm sure A LOT has happened in nearly 3 and a half year?"

And so Ryan began telling Marissa about the everything that had happened and been happening for the last 3 years...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I'll start with the accident...How much do you know?" Ryan asked gently. "Umm I remember all the stuff before it. Like saying good-bye and giving Volchok that money to leave you alone and move on. Then you were taking me to the airport coz I was going to work with my Dad on the fishing boat. Then all I can remember is screaming then it all went blank" She finished. Just as Ryan was about to talk she interrupted and added "I also remember waking up in your arms and begging you not to leave me. I didn't want to die without you. I needed you there" Ryan looked down remembering how cold and lifeless she had felt in his arms when she fell asleep. How he thought she was dead and remembering the pain of his heart breaking. "Well Volchok had run us off the road and there was a cliff to the road below. When he ran us off the road, the car rolled down it and kept rolling a few more times on the other road. Then it went blank. When I woke up you wouldn't answer me. Then I saw the leaking gas so I smashed my window and got out to rush to your side of the car. But then I noticed the fire in the engine and knew I had to get you outta there before the car exploded" He couldn't look into her eyes. He was so nervous at admitting all his feelings and emotions and he was hurting. Remembering what had happened and how he thought he was losing her was too much to retell ...but he knew Marissa needed answers so he continued..."When we were a fair bit away from the car i layed you in my lap. I kept calling your name and then...then I saw all the blood" Ryan turned pale. Marissa noticed and grabbed his hand, squeezing it to give him strength to continue. "There was so much blood in your hair and I didn't know what to do. Then you woke up and I tried to go for help but...but you begged me not to go. I couldn't go...I couldn't leave you. I never will" Ryan realised what he said and looked up shyly...only to be greeted by a gorgeous smile. "Then you started shaking in my arms. I just begged you to hold on. But then you went even more pale and got really cold. I thought you had died then but I didn't want to beliee it so I checked your pulse and it was there. It was so faint but I knew I had to get you to the hospital so I picked you up in my arms and got back onto the main road. I started running. I was so scared and the more I an the more my legs started trying to give way but I kept running. Then I saw a car and ran out in front of it to get it to stop. I was so glad to see it. It turns out Summer had been crying so Seth decided to drive to the airport so they could see you off but they saved you, me...us" Seth drove us to the Emergency and I just kept telling you it was going to be okay and hold on. They took you into surgery and quickly checked me. Then all I could do was wait. I was passing up and down the waiting area outside your surgery and just hoping you'd be okay and saying how it was all my fault..." Marissa pulled his face up to get him to look at her. "Hey. It's not your fault okay. How could you ever think that? It was Volchok's fault not yours okay!?" "I know but if I had of stopped or ..." "NO! Volchok did this and I don't want you to ever think it's your fault. You did what you could and you saved me" Marissa stopped frowning and looked into Ryan's deep blue eyes. But in all seriousness she was blaming herself for everything...the blackmail, Volchok threatening Ryan and trying to ruin his life, the hurt and the accident. " Besides if anyone is to blame then it's me. It's my fault all of this happened. If I hadn't of gotten mixed up with Volchok then none of this would have happened" Marissa felt ashamed of the way she had acted and the way she had been when she was with Volchok and she was sad because she knew that all of Ryan's pain was caused by her. "It's not your fault either Riss. You're right it was Volchok not either of us" "But I got mixed up with him. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry" "No I'm sorry. I should have trusted you more when Johnny was alive and I should have been there after all of it but I pushed you away...right when you were at your lowest. You had nowhere else to go so you turned to Volchok. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Riss...I should have been" "Look the stuff with Johnny was both of us and we both could have sorted it out better but whats happened has happened and now I just want to put that and all this stuff with Volchok behind me" "So do I...but..." _Oh no there's a but. What could it be? Please be good. I can't take much more pain. _Marissa thought.

Ryan saw her face turn a little pale and worried. He smiled knowing what she was thinking "...But I want to move on ...with you" "You mean...?" Marissa's face light up a little but was still cautious. "I mean I want you to be my girlfriend...After all of this I realised how much you mean to me and I don't want to leave you ever again. You mean to much to me Riss" Ryan finished shyly. Marissa always loved him when he called her by that nickname. She smiled. She was sp happy because she felt the exac same way. "I don't want you to ever let me go again and I don't want to leave ypou ever again either" "So is that a yes?" Ryan smiled knowing to well the answer "How could I ever say no?" Ryan grabbed both her hands in his and interlocked their fingers. He stared into her dazzling blue eyes. "I've missed seeing those" "Seeing what?" Marissa asked confused and then worried she had something on her face. "Your amazing blue eyes. For a while I didn't think I'd ever see them again" "Oh...well you have no idea how much I've missed seeing yours too. Or seeing anything but nightmares of the accident" Marissa added. "Well as much as I am afraid to let you go back to sleep, I think you need all the strength you can get with everyone coming tomorrow" "After for years of being a sleep...I'm really not that tired" "You sure. I'm not going anywhere so you can sleep if you want to" Ryan asked, tapping into his old "protective" mode. "The only thing I want right now is for you to come lie here with me and tell me what has been happening while I've been...away!" Marissa stated as she carefully moved her body over to one side of the bed. Ryan stood for a second contemplating if it was a good idea or not, but when he saw Marissa's face starting to get a little upset he couldn't not lay with her. Ryan carefully lay down next to her and Marissa instantly moved back into him. "You sure I'm not hurting you?" Ryan asked as he gently placed his arms around her. "No. It's just what I needed" She replied, although it did hurt a little having the pressure on her bruises but she relaxed and the pain eased away as Ryan held her to him. "So you wanna know what's been happening hey!? It's a lot. You sure you're ready for it all tonight" "I'm fine Ry. I've been asleep for 3 years...I NEED updating" She laughed.

"Well Do you want all the bad stuff first?" "I spose so. Then we can finish with all the good stuff" She replied. "Okay well after the accident you sustained a minor brain haemorrhaging, which they stopped and took out the excess blood while you were in surgery. You also had a fractured coller bones, neck, your right arm, left leg and 2 ribs (with 4 other ribs bruised). In the first few months they placed you in a sedated coma so that your body could heal so that after they stabalised your collerbone, put you in a neck-brace, plaster your right arm and pinned the crushed bones, in your left leg, together, they could make you still and put you in the right postion so that all the fractures would heal properly" Ryan finished in one breath. "So do I still have all the pins in my legs and stuff" Marissa asked as she tried to look over her body. "Well they took out the pins after 2 months once they were sure it had healed properly and the bones were welded together and strong enough. Your ribs healed on their own in that time also. As for the plasters, they were taken off after about 3 months. And as you know Dr Peterson just took off your neck brace tonight when he could get you to test the movement and pain in your neck" "Which feel like normal now. Thankfully" "There's more..." "More?" Marissa looked in shock. How many more injuries did she get? "Yeah. You also gained quiet a few cuts and bruises (like all car accidents) but the main cut was a bad gash on the right side of your head" Ryan grabbed Marissas fingers and softly put them to the crown of her head where the scar was. Marissa felt it wondering why there was still a bump there. "They had to shave off all your beautiful hair and put 7 stitches in place. They took out the stitches after a month and it healed well but the little bump you can feel is the scar. And obviously all your hair grew back as you can tell. After a few months they stopped the sedated coma but realise you were still in a natural coma and yeah you have been in it ever since. Everyone came every couple of days. Your mom and I visited everyday and Kaitlin came heaps too. Oh and if you look around..." Ryan watched her as she looked around her room. "You can see all the flowers and cards you got over your time here. Luke sent that little bear. And Anna sent this one" Ryan said pulling a medium sized teddy from the table and pulled the string coming out of its back. Anna's voice came out "Hey Marissa. It's Anna. Heard about the accident. Get better soon and I'll see you when you wake up. P.S. How cute is this little guy" Anna laughed. "Wow.What a cool bear...But we haven't talked to Anna or Luke in a long time?" "Oh well Seth and Summer saw her when they went for college orientation at Brown and they have keeped in contact since then and as for Luke. Well you remember how Seth went to live with him and his dad, in Portland, for a while when he ran away?" "How could I not? Summer wouldn't shut up about Seth running away" "Yeah well I kept in contact with him after we left. And you were in all the newspapers when it happened so everyone heard" Ryan explained. "There's stuff from everyone but most of the flowers are from Summer. I think she has like 5 for eeryday you were in your coma" He joked." Wow. There's so many things" Marissa stated as she looked around at all her flowers and get well soon clouds and teddy bears. "There were more flowers but they kept dying so we had to throw em out and Summer replaced them. Oh ...But there's one specal teddy you haven't seen yet" Ryan said as he slowly got up and went to the chair in the corner. "I brought this one along especially for when you woke up" Ryan stated as he handed Marissa her carebear. " Oh Ryan. Thank-you" Marissa gave a small giggle. "He has many memories" Ryan slowly eased back into his spot on the bed and they got comfortable again.

"There's only one more bad part Riss..." Marissa saw the hurt that had washed over Ryan's face. "What...what is it?" She was afraid to ask but had to know. Ryan clenched his jaw and paused. He had to wait before he could continue. Marissa knew whatever he had to say was hard for him so she waited until he was ready to start again. "When you were in the accident and they took you into surgery they came out and were telling us what injuries you had...well..."Ryan paused again. He was pushing his emotions to the side so he could tell her but they kept trying to push back. He shook his head to try and clear it. "well Marissa you were pregnant. Did you know?" Marissa was silent for a moment. She was in shock then realised what Ryan had asked. "I was what?" "Pregnant. I'm so sorry but the baby died. When we crashed they said pressure was put on the womb and you had a miscarriage. I'm so sorry Riss" "I knew my periods late but I...I just thought it was coz of all the drinking and the stress. oh my god" Marissa started to cry.Ryan held her tight and rubbed her back trying to soothe her. "Riss...the baby...the doctors told me how long you had been pregnant and I figured it out Riss. The baby was mine too" Ryan said letting a single tear rn down his cheek. "You mean it was our baby. Our child growing inside me." "I'm sorry" Ryan didn't know what to say and was trying to hold back his tears and be strong for her. "He killed our baby. No" Marissa continued to cry. She had cried for nearly 3 hours, wen her sobs started to slow down and quieten more and more. "Are...are we still okay?" Ryan asked nervous that she may have changed her mind about being with him. He didn't know if he could take it if she HAD changed her mind. "I mean...do you still wanna be with me?" "Of course" She replied wiping away her tears. "I love you Ryan and I want to be with you forever. Nothing will ever change that. It's just we had a baby ...together. Ours and he killed it...and i don't know if I want to be upset or angry. That baby would have made us happy ...I just know it" She finished looking away. "Hey. It's going to be okay! We can get through this together. Besides I want to have kids one day...and I want them to be yours...ours" "You do?" "Of course. I have walways wanted my own children and ever since I met you I knew I wanted them to be with you!" Marissa let a few tears run down her cheeks. But tis time they were happy tears. Ryan brushed them away with his thumb. How could he always make her feel so safe and so loved? "So do I" Marissa added. They lay there for a while just happy to be together. But it was starting to get to quiet and Marissa still wanted to know what else had happened while she had been in a coma...

"So what are all the good things that have happened?" Marissa asked breaking the comfortable silence. "Well I'll give you the shortened version of it all...Summer went to Brown for 2 years to do her Advanced Diploma in Fashion Design. Seth stayed propsed so she would go and he was going to after college anyway. Seth stayed in Newport and opened his own Comic Store, which has turned out to be a huge success and is a million dollar company now. He and Summer an\re living in their own luxurious apartment and have the wedding planned out. Just had to wait for you o wake up. Julie and Dr Roberts on the otherhand couldn't wait and Neil proposed and got married last year. They made a tape of it so you wouldn't have missed it totally. The only reason they didn't wait though is because your mom was taking your coma really hard and Neil thought it would cheer her up, which it did. They went to L.A for the honeymoon so they weren't far from you if you woke up.

Umm what else? Oh how could I forget Kirsten ended up being pregnant also and now Seth and I have a little 1 year old sister. Little Sophie Cohen. She's a very interesting kid. Everyone says I am her favourite person and I babysit her a lot, but I think she's more found of you. She always hugged you when we came and left the hospital and she drew a thousand pictures for you so we gave her her own wall for all her drawings to you" "Where are they?" Marissa asked "Look behind you. At the head of the bed" She turned around and saw the small wall covered with little scribbles on all different peices of paper. "Aww, that's so cute" She said returning back to her normal spot on the bed. "Yeah. She's an adorable child. Very much like Kirsten. You'll love her too. Everyone does" Ryan said with a big smile on his face. Marissa laghed when she looked at him. "You're very fond of her too so I can see" "Yeah. Never had a little sister and a proper family so it's been really good. And good practice for when I have my own kids too" He laughed.

"Umm your dad comes and visits when he can and is still on the fishing boat. Doing really well so I hear. Kaitlin is little miss socialite. Just like you were. She planned the kick-off carnival and those things last year and it was really good. Would have been better if you were there though. I couldn't go on the Ferris Wheel without you" Marissa gave him one of her gorgeous smiles. Ryan's heart melted. He loved her smile and those twinkling eyes. "Umm your sister hangs out with the Ward brothers...Brad and Eric all the time and her old boyfriend from boarding school came back to live in Newport an dthey have been going out all year. Fortunately with not too many dramas. Ummm Neil spoils her and Summer as usual but is pretty much the same Neil. Just married to your mom.And yeah I think that's about it!"

"What about you!?" Marissa asked enthusiastically. "What have you been up to? I hope you went to college and didn't stay here for me" "Well I knew you'd feel that way so I went to UC Berkley and did the Advanced Diploma in Architectual Technology. But I came home every weekend and spent i with you. Hoping you'd wake up" He replied sheepishly "But after my first year I was offered an internship at an architectual firm here in Newport but I hated worring for someone and trying to make my way up the ladder and all that, so I started my own business. We called it 'Atwood Architectual Co.' and it's been a huge success. And I've made quite a sum of money and helped so many people. We build for eeryone. The mansions in the gated communities, numbered housing complexes and the occassional odd job here and there. It's just been really hectic at the moment. We're working on building a hospital not far from here, mainly for the poorer families and we are incorporating a special children's ward there too. That's why I can only get here at nights or during my lunch hour. It's the only chance I can get to see you. Visiting hours finish at 6 'clock but the nurses don't mind and sometimes they'll let me sleep here.Kathy, one of the nurses, she's usually the one on at night and she's been really cool. She's really nice. I think you'll like her. She's become my favourite of all the staff here" Ryan gave a small smile thinking of how considerate and kind Kathy had been over the 3 years. " I was thinking about hiring her as my receptionist" He added.

Marissa had been laying there listening intently on Ryan's life and everything else that had happened. "Wow. That's great Ry. Congratulations" "Thanks" "And everything else that has been happening...wow!...I can't wait to see everyone and meet ...Sophie is it?" "Yeah" "She sounds adorable" Marissa added. Ryan noticed her expressions change from amazment to surprise to excitement and now to sadness. "Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked getting concerned. "Yeahhh" Marissa replied still in thought. She was rubbing her stomach slowly. Then Ryan knew what was upsetting her. "It's just ...the baby" Marissa added "Just talking about Sophie sort of reminds me of it..." She said looking down at her flat stomach. "I know when I first heard about Kirsten being pregnant it was so hard coz I wanted to be happy but I sad about ours. And when she was born it was even harder. I even...cried when I got home. It hurt so much" Ryan looked at the wall not being able to look at Marissa. "But after a while it got easier and I got to love her. She's an amazing little girl...and I guess I just kept telling myself that...Never mind" "No, what were you going to say Ry" Marissa urged. After hearing here call him that he knew she wouldn't freak at what he wanted to say. "Well i just kept telling myself that when you woke up and were ready we would have our own one day" Marissa let a single tear escape. She had never heard anything more sweet. "Did I say something wrong?" Ryan asked noticing the tear run down her cheek. "No. It was perfect. I have wanted that for a while...with you" She wiped away tear "But I think we should just wait til I am all better and then we'll see" Ryan laughed as her smile grew into a enormous grin. "Well I'm going to be here for you all the way. I love you and I am never letting you out of my sight ever again" Ryan told her as he pulled her closer to him and held her tight. Marissa felt so warm and safe being tere in her arms and she never wanted that to change. "Neither will I!" Ryan lent down and gently kissed Marissa. Careful not to hurt her. But she lent up and deepened the kiss. Filling it with all the love and passion and hurt of not being able to do this (only dreaming about it thousands of times). When Ryan felt her do this returned the kiss with the same amount of love and passion she had just given. He had dreamt about doing this a billion times but knowing he couldn't while she was still asleep. It was agony not being able to kiss her, hold her or be with her over the past 3 years. And now that she was awake, he had no intention on ever stopping his affections and love for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the rest of the night in each others arms.Ryan being careful not to put any pressure on her body or hurt her. He knew she was still fragile and still hurting. She has a lot to recover from and there was no way he was going to jeopradise anything now. So they lay there, Ryan was telling her about all the stuff she had missed and Marissa telling him all the dreams and things she had thought of while she was asleep. They talked about everything... all the things they wanted and how they felt for each other, what their dreams where now Marissa was awake and just about anything else they could possibly think to talk about. They fell asleep in each others arms, lying on the bed talking and cuddling each other tightly. Neither wanting to let the other go!


	10. Visitors, Visitors, Visitors

**A/N: Hey guys sorry its been a while. Been busy with full-time work. How I hate it haha nw enuf about me. Ahh hope you like the new chapter. More on its way!!! Please R & R guys. Need the reviews lol. L8r!**

**Vistors, Visitors, Visitors**

"Heyyyyyyy MarrrrRyan...Okay shoulda seen that coming. I sooo gotta learn to knock" Summer and Seth were the first ones to get there and were a little surprised, to say the least, when they walked into Marissa's room only to find Ryan and Marissa asleep on the bed cuddling each other. "Awww.Isn't that cute!?" Summer said as she walked to the door and saw what Seth was rambling about "Why can't you ever be like that?" Summer said hitting Seth across the arm "Ouch"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan woke up feeling someone watching him. For a second it took him a while to realise where he was but when he did he sat up, careful not to move Marissa, and watched her sleeping more peacefully then he had seen for the last 3 years. Then he realised everyone would be getting here soon, when he felt like someone was watching him again. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling and looked up. That's when he saw them staring. "Haha uh hey guys"Ryan said awkwardly "Geez man you can't even keep your hands of her for more then one night" Seth joked. "Well she has been in a coma for 3 years" Ryan replied just as Summer went to hit Seth again. "Yeah good point man...But I suggest you get out of her bed and freshen up a bit. Everyone will be here soon!" Seth reminded. "Yeah, thanks. I'm just gonna go in here and get fixed up" Ryan told them pointing to the bathroom. "Well I guess well wait for her to wake up...again...wow how ironic...she just got out of a coma and now we are waiting for her to wake up again...burgh" Seth commented and shivered as he thought about the bizzarness of it all. "Yeah we'll wait here for her to get her ass out of bed and for the others. Take your time" Summer said giving Seth a weird look and then turning to Ryan again. Ryan shook his head at his 2 best friends bantering and then entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seth your such an ass...and stop playing with everything. Just sit down and stop fidgetting. God your such a kid" Summer nagged "Hey what did I do?Just coz you're getting antsy doesn't mean you have to take it on me" Seth laughed but Summer didn't find it funny and instead shot him a death glare. "Unless you want me to go rage black out on your ass you'll sit down and shut up" She threatened. Seth and Summer hadn't noticed but Marissa had woken up and now she was laughing at the 2 of them. It had been so long she had seen them and heard their bantering and she was glad she was back. "COOP!!!" Summer ran over and hugged her best friend. "Don't mind dorkface. He's just being a dumbass" "Oi. And hey Marissa"Seth interupted and gave Marissa a hug. "Hey" She replied. "Shut up Cohen. So ...How are you feeling? Did Ryan get you up-to-date with everything? God you had to keep us all waiting and hoping didn't you? Ohhh, I'm so happy you're awake. Now maybe I can actually get married!" Summer blurted out not giving Marissa a chance to reply. "Yeah Ryan told me everything and I'm sorry it took me so long to wake up. But I'm feeling much better now and hopefully we can get through this wedding soon. You must be so excited" "Hell yes. My best friend , and my maid of honour, is awake and as soon as she's better I'm getting married. I'm totally excited" Summer said hugging Marissa again. Marissa laughed at her friend. "Maid of honour hey!?" "Yeahhh. I made a promise remember, like when we were 5 and I said you'd be mine and you said I would be yours, and I intend on keeping that promise" Summer replied in a demanding voice. "Oh my god. I've missed you soooooo much Coop" "I've missed you too Summ" "Hey what about me?" Seth put on his fake sad face. "Yes you too Seth. I've missed everyone" Marissa added. _Especially Ryan_ She thought to herself. "Where's Ryan gone?" Marissa asked. "God Coop. I come to see my best friend and all you want is Ryan" Summer joked and laughed at her friend. Summer knew they had a strong bond and saw how down Ryan had been. "I'm right here. Its okay. I just had to freshen up before everyone came" Ryan interupted. He had been standing in the door way watching the love of his life and their best friends. "I thought you'd left or something" "Hey I told you I wouldn't leave" Ryan reassured her as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Marissa looked into his eyes, apologising without saying a word, and then gently pulled him down. Ryan realised what she was doing and carefully sat up against the pillows with her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then Julie, Neil and Kaitlin rushed in. "Oh my baby. Your awake!" Julie ran to Marissa ad gave her a huge hug. "Hi mom" How are they treating you? Are you feeling okay?" Julie fussed. "I'm fine mom and the staff are good" "Good. Oh I'm so happy your awake baby. I shouldn't have let you go" Julie sat down in the chair next to Marissa and held her hand "I'm fine now and I wanted to go rmember" Julie nodded. After all the fuss Kaitlin walked over and hugged her sister. "Had to steal my spotlight again didn't ya sis!?" Kaitlin joked "But I'm glad your okay. Oh here are some of your clothes and things. Thought you'd be sick of the hospitals dodgy unfashionable clothes" "Thanks Katy. Yeah. They're not the best" Marissa congratulated her mom and Dr Roberts on their marriage and everyone was chattering away and joking. When 3 other visitors arrived. "Hey Marissa. How you going sweetie?" Kirsten came over and hugged her "Yeah good now that everone's here!" "We'll not everyone" Sandy interrupted. "Anna and Luke are flying down today and should be here tonight so they said they would visit you tommorow" "They didn't have to do that" Marissa replied "You've been asleep for 3 years and they have missed you so they said there was no way they were staying away" Sandy laughed. Kirsten had just taken a tired Sophie out of her pram and noticed the look of slight confusion on Marissa's face when she realised she had never seen Sophie before. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot you've ever actually seen her. I take it told you about little Sophie here?" "Yeah he did. Congratualtions by the way. She's adorable" "When she's not grumpy anyway" Sandy laughed "Hey sweetie do you remember Marissa. Well she's awake now ...see" Kirsten told her pointing to Marissa. "Mawissaaaaaaa!!!" Soph chirped up. Kirsten put her on the bed but held her. "But remember what we said...you have to be very gentle!" "Okay mommy" Sophie ran over to Marissa and gave her a hug "Hi Mawissa. Are you all better now?" "Hello Sophie. I'm not all better just yet but I will be soon" Marissa said softly. "Well when your betta will you and Wyan look after me?" "Sure sweetie" "He loves you, you know!?" Sophie stated. Everyone laughed and Marissa turned to a reddening Ryan. She looked in his eyes "Yes. I know" Sophie sat in Marissa's lap and they all talked for ages. Everyone making sure Marissa knew everything about what had been happening and putting it there perspective. "Did Ryan tell you he has his own company now?" Sandy asked trying to shock her. "Yes he told me it was doing well. He's done really well by the sounds of it" "Done well? That's an understatement. He's a freaking millionaire" Seth choked out. Marissa looked at Ryan with a surprised look on her face. A happy surprise though. "And he even bought..." Seth went to add but Ryan put his finger to his throat, threatening him so he'd shut up. Marissa looked at Ryan when Seth quietened and Ryan just looked at Seth. Marissa looked back at Seth "He bought what?" Marissa tried "Ahhh... he bought this really nice car. Yeah" Seth lied. Ryan wanted it to be a secret. At least for now. Luckily Seth came up with the car thing. _Phewph...That was a close one. He would have killed me if I let that slip.Geez Seth you gotta get used to this holding back secrets thing...otherwise someone is gonna kill ya one day. And that will probably be one of Summ's rage black outs. Ahhh! That's a very scary thought._

Marissa had been sitting up for a while and Sophie was still sitting in her lap laying against her front. Marissa wouldn't say anything but it was starting to hurt a little and all she wanted to do was lay down again. Ryan had asked if she was alright a few times but she didn't want to spoil everyone's good time so she coped with the pain and lied saying she was fine. Ryan knew she wasn't but it had been so long sinc they'd all seen her and had time with her awake ...and seeing her being so loving with Sophie was too good to ruin. However, Kirsten noticed the pain and tiredness etched all over Marissa's face and decided to help her out. " Okay Sophie come to mom. I think Marissa needs a little rest and I think time for us to all go get some lunch" Kirsten finished implying to everyone to give Marissa a rest for a little while. At least while they went for lunch. "Yeah I'm hungry" Kaitlin added and the rest agreed their stomaches were definitely grumbling for food. Everyone was starting to get up and leave. Julie didn't want to at first but Neil convinced her that it would be best to give Marissa some time to rest and gain some more strength, She reluctantly agreed when Kaitlin bugged "Cmon mom. I NEED some food. Hurry up" Julie turned to Marissa "We'll be back in an hour or so honey" "Okay mom" And with that they left. Marissa relaxed and layed back down on the pillows as Ryan started to get up off the bed. "I think I might let you get some sleep as well and go get something to eat" "No. I don't want to sleep. I just need to lay down again and get a little peace and quiet for a while. Please...stay" Marissa said quietly. "You should rest Riss. I don't want you wearing yourself out" Ryan tried "I'm fine. I know you're trying to be caring but all I need is for you to come lay back down with me. Please" _Ahh I can never say no to her. Not when she's looking at me like that. Ahhh _"Okay. Just give me a sec and I'll be right back"

Ryan ran out of the door and down the hall to catch up with Kirsten and Sandy. "Hey guys. Marissa wants me to stay. I think she's afraid I won't come back. Is it alright if I miss lunch with yous?" "Sure son. Did you want us to bring you something back?" "Yeah. That'd be great. Thanks. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday and I'm really hungry. But I don't think I should leave her" "Sure that's fine Ryan. We'll be back in an hour. Okay!?" "Thanks you guys" Ryan finished and walked back to Marissa's room. "Sorry" "Where'd you go?" Marissa asked sweetly. "I just had to tell Kirsten and Sandy that I was gonna stay here and see if they could get me something to eat. I haven't had anything since yesterday at lunch you know" Ryan laughed getting onto the bed and laying carefully next to Marissa. Getting back into the same positions they were in earlier. Ryan on one side with one armed wrapped around Marissa's shoulders and the other hand holding hers. "Oh. If it's been that long then maybe you should go with them" "Oh so one minute you want me and now you're trying to get rid of me" he joked. _ God. Never. I've missed that smile wayyy to long! mmm I just want to kiss you right now!_ "No. Just it's my fault you haven't eaten so if you want to go then you should. I'd be okay for a little while if you want to?" She asked uneasily "Ahh but if I went I couldn't do this" Ryan lifted Marissa's chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. "mmm. I'm glad...I made... you stay ...now" Marissa replied inbetween kisses. "So am I" Ryan thought as he savoured the taste of Marissa's lips

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. With Agony ComesPeace

**With Agony Comes...Peace**

Just then Dr. Peterson came in. "Sorry to interupt you both but I need to check up on Miss Cooper. If you wouldn't mind stepping outside for a short while Mr. Atwood?" Ryan began to get up when Marissa grabbed his hand. "I want Ryan to be here" Dr Peterson gave Marissa a look. "Please" She added. "Well if you're sure you're okay with it?" "Yes. His my boyfriend. I need him" Ryan looked up and smiled. So did Marissa when she realised what she had said. They were both thinking the exact same thing._ Boyfriend... It sounds so right...so perfect_. "Okay well first I will check all the basics" Dr Peterson took her blood pressure, read what the machines for her heart rate and other such information and then checked her reflexes and nervous system. "Well you're heart rate and blood pressure are normal. Your reflexes and nerves all seem to be working fine. Everything seems to look good. However there is on test I would like to try now. Now you've been lying down for 3 years so it's going to be really difficult and tiring but I just want to check if you can walk okay. Do you think you're up to it?" Marissa was scared and gave a worried look to her doctor. "First we'll see if you can stand then if you want to try walking Ryan and I will support you. But you don't have to if your not ready!?" Ryan saw how scared she looked and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Somehow just that simple gesture eased her worries and gave her strength. "No...I'll...I'll try" "I'm gone be here holding you the whole time Riss. Just take it easy okay!?" Ryan softly told her as he got up and moved to her side of the bed and got ready to support her. He put his arm under hers and Marissa draped her left arm around his neck for support. Slowly she moved closer to the edge of the bed. Dr Peterson grabbed her other arm and Marissa slowly put her feet to the floor. It was so cold on her feet. She thought her feet would fall off at first. They were so numb. Slowly the blood rushed from them and the numbness faded. "You okay?" Ryan asked "Yeah. Just my feet felt numb but I'm okay now" Ryan and Dr Peterson slowly helped Marissa to stand up fully. "How are you feeling Marissa?" Dr Peterson asked. "A little dizzy but fine" "That's normal. It's just the blood rushing from your head to other parts of your body. Do you want to lay back down?" "No. Should I try walking?" She asked nervously. "If you're sure you want to then yes but I think we'll just wait a little bit to let your body get used to standing first and til the dizziness eases up" They stood there in silence for a short while. Ryan gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. After a few more minutes, Marissa had had enough of the silence and just standing there. Secretely, it made her feel like a retard just standing there. So she put one foot in front of the other. They both realised what she was starting to do so they tightened their grip on her and supported her again. Then she put the other foot in front of that one. "Good, good. You're doing well" Dr Peterson encouraged. She kept going putting each foot in front of the other. "Alright now do you think you can turn around and walk back to the bed?" _I'm not a stupid idiot. I was only in a coma. I think I know how to turn and..._"Ahhhh" Marissa screamed out as her legs gave way and Ryan caught her. She let a few tears escape and then stood back up, releasing all of her weight that Ryan had just caught. "You okay?" "That fucking hurt" Marissa yelped out but held back from crying. "Usually turning is quite easy but when you've been in the same position for a while, like you have, its best to walk out corners like so" Dr Peterson replied as he walked taking babysteps to walk out and around until he had turned 180. Marissa watched and then tried. It still hurt a little but she put it at the back of her mind, eager to get back on track as soon as possible. Then she slowly walked back to the bed with Ryan's help. She slowly and gently turned and sat on the bed. Ryan held her hands as she moved back against the pillows. He sat in the chair next to her and held her hand, tangling her fingers into his. " You did great baby" Ryan told her enthusiastically and lent in to kiss her forehead sweetly. Marissa returned it with a small smile. A smile half filled with a thank-you and half with disappointment in herself for not being able to just walk normally and crying out in pain at just turning her leg wrongly. She thought she was so pathetic and so stupid. Ryan sensed it and went over to the otherside of the bed to lay with her and bring her into a tight cuddle. He knew it always made her feel better. This time he knew for sure it did when she relaxed into him after a moment and turned to give him a brighter smile.

"Okay that was good Miss Cooper. Most patient usually can't even manage the standing" "I know why. It kills sooo much" Marissa said only just managing to hol back the tears from the agony she was in.  
Yes it can be awefully painful and hard to overcome...BUT" Dr Peterson added happily "...I think with a little therapy we can strengthen those muscles so there as good as new. And then you'll have no trouble walking and running around" He smiled happily at the couple in front of him "I'm very proud of the progress you have already made. Keep it up." Dr Petersons smiled and then went back to his more serious face. "Now, there are a few more tests we would like to do. After the traumor to your abdomen and stomach." Marissa looked down. She knew what _that_ traumor had done and it killed her. "We'd like to take an ultrasound just to make sure everything is okay and there are no problems with your uterus and abdominal area. We'd also like to take a catscan and x-rays of all your fractures and injuries, just to make sure that everything has healed okay. I'll arrange them for this afternoon so we can get them all out of the way...If that's okay with you of course?" "Yes. Getting them done and out of the way as soon as possible would be great thanks" "Okay well we'll see you sometime this afternoon. See you later" "Thank-you. Bye" Ryan and Marissa both replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure you're okay? I mean it seems a lot to do and take in at the moment" "I dunno Ryan. I mean it's just so much and I'm trying to take it all in but it's just so tiring..."Marissa sighed. "Do you want me to tell Dr Peterson to schedule all of that for tomorrow and get rid of everyone so you can just sleep" "No. I've been away too long and I miss everyone. I don't want to ruin everyone's good mood. I can only guess how upset and miserable everyone was while I was asleep...and I'm guessing tha was really miserable. And I want to get those other things out the way...coz as soon as I do the sooner I can get out of here and be with you...and everyone else!" She added as an after thought. Ryan smiled at this amazing girl..no woman in front of him. She was being so strong and pushing through the pain. She was being so strong and eager. And he couldn't wait til he could take her home and have her sleeping next to him again. He bent down and kissed her on the top of her forehead. "What was that for?" Marissa smiled. "For being so beautiful and strong... and coz I've missed you and love you" Ryan responded back. "I love you too" Marissa replied as she eased back into his side and fell into another peaceful slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been half an hour since Marissa had fallen to sleep and Ryan had been laying there softly stroking her hair and thinking of everything they had been through and how much he still loved her despite it all. He knew as soon as she was out of the hospital and was feeling better that he had to do something special for her. Ryan was watching her sleep and was amazed at how beautiful she was. He was mezmorised and as he continued to run his fingers across her hair he had softly drifted off to sleep as well. However he was woken shortly after as everyone returned from their lunch...

"Oh sorry honey. We didn't know you were asleep. But now that you're up did you want something to eat?" Kirsten said breaking the awkward silence that surrounded the room. Ryan gently moved Marissa to lay her down against the pillows, careful not to wake her. "Ahh yea that would be great" Ryan replied getting up and moving to one of the chairs not far from Marissa's bed. " We just got you some dumplings and some noodles. Hope thats okay" Kirsten said handing over the food. "That's perfect thanks. I'm starving" He laughed and began digging into his food.

After a short moment Marissa had felt the warmth of Ryan's body disappear. She layed her hand where he was laying before. Nothing. _Where'd Ryan go?He was here a minute ago._ Then she heard them all laughing and talking. Ryan must have moved when they came in..._I guess it is weird him laying with me so soon. They don't even now were dating. Yea...that must be why he moved._ Marissa thought as she slowly opened her eyes to the bright sunshine coming through the window. She squinted them closed again and slowly let them adjust to the light.

"Oh did we wake you honey? We're sorry...Did you want us to leave so you can get some more rest? Where just so happy that your awake! We couldn't bear to stay away" Julie laughed as she tried to hide the tear that had wept from her eye. She had noticed Marissa woke up and felt a little guilty. She knew she needed her sleep. "Ahh no. No, it's fine" Marissa replied still a little disorientated. "Ryan..." Marissa began trying to look for Ryan in the room. She hated to admit it but she felt alone when he wasn't near her. "Hey. How you doin?" He asked with his mouth full of a dumpling he had just gone to devourer. Ryan swallowed the dumpling and added "Sorry. Hungry" They all laughed. Ryan could see the look in Marissa's eyes...the look that said I need you. He had attacked most of the food and was satisfied anyway so he went back to sit next to Marissa on the bed. "Thanks" She whispered in his ear. He gave her won of his knowing smiles and wrapped an arm around her. Everyone went back to their discussions. Seth rambling on about god knows what and Summer arguing with him. Kirsten and Sandy were doing there best to talk to Julie and Neil about work things and such like while trying to respond to a very disruptive Sophie. Every now and then someone in the room would start a story and tell Marissa and everyone went quiet and listened, adding their veiw on it as the story went along. Their was laughs and arguements and many stories.

After an hour or so Ryan could see Sophie getting restless in Kirsten arms and he could see the frustration on Kirstens face. "Hey Soph. Come here...I got something for ya" Ryan interupted. At first the whole room went quiet but then they realised what he was up to and went back to there discussions or arguments. "What?" Sophie screeched waddling over to the side of the bed. Ryan picked her up and sat her in the middle of the bed. Ryan had grabbed two of the small teddies that Marissa had received and placed them in front of her. Sophie's eyes light up. "But there's are Marissa's so you can play with them but they need to stay here to keep Marissa company when no-one's here okayyyyy!?" Ryan added. "I'll look after them Mawissa. I pwomise" Sophie looked up at her. Marissa was so touched. All she could do was smile back at her. Sophie was being so gentle with them. She didn't want to wreck anything of Marissa's. Ryan was also playing with her. Sophie had asked him to be the blue teddy " Coz blues a boyyyys colowr" She told him. Marissa played along with them as well for a short while but soon the pain overcame her and she had to lie back down again. She watched Ryan with Sophie playing, pretending the teddies where on a picnic. Every now and then he'd turn around and glance at her for a moment and then return to playing with little Sophie. _God he's gonna be such a good dad._Marissa thought. She smiled when she thought about it. Ryan being a father...to her!!! Her smile turned into the biggest grin. Just as it broke out Ryan turned around. He sat up again and whispered into her ear "What's made you grin so big?" "Wouldn't you like to know" She flirted back with him. It can so naturally to be cheeky and flirt with Ryan. "Yeah I would" He replied huskily. Marissa smiled. He sounded so sexy when he talked like that. Marissa smiled back at him, "No. It's nothing" "Okay if you say so" Ryan laughed back at her. She was glad he didn't push her on it. She wasn't sure she was ready to admit those feelings to him _just _yet!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey hope you's guys are enjoying my story. More dramas coming later but for now...love is being rebuilt. haha. reveiws wanted please. And if any of you's want something to happen drop me a line on my email or in a reveiw and if i like it I'll see if i can add it in somewhere along in my story. Happy reading oD**


	12. A Quiet Night!

**A/N: I don't own anything of the oc other than this story. Though I wish I did...coz then the show would still be running ;P Ahhh as usual REVEIWS WANTED. No it seems to much of a bother sometimes but its a motivation for me so any reveiws would be good. Well Read and Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A Quiet Night!**

Before anyone knew it, the sun was setting and dinner was starting to be served to the hospital rooms. "Oh wow look at the time "Julie exclaimed as the sky began to darken. "I think it's time we got you kids home for dinner and bed for you little miss" Kirsten added directing her comment at a yawning Sophie. Everyone agreed to go home for dinner and give Marissa time to rest. Everyone turned and hugged Marssa good-bye and said gave her their best wishes. Everyone left except Ryan. He wanted to stay for a little longer so she wasn't completely alone uring dinner and then he would leave when she was getting tired. Which he was sure wouldn't be long after dinner. Today had been really tiring for her and he knew she was in pain. He could see it written all across her face. "Hey. You okay? Does it hurt?" Ryan rushed becoming more worried with each minute he saw her agony. "Yeah...a little" Marissa quietly agreed. "Where?" Ryan asked unsure of what he could do to make her feel better. "It aches all over. Why does it hurt so much Ry?" "Well you have been through quite a lot you know!? Look I'm just gunna go find Kathy okay" "Why do you need Kathy?" Marissa asked a little confused. Ryan couldn't help but laugh at her puzzled expression. "So she can do something about that pain" He smiled. After a slight nod from Marissa he walked down the hall and found Kathy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ahh how is that lovely patient of ours going?" "Ahh that's actually why I came to see you...well other than to see your lovely smile of course" Ryan replied, making Kathy blush. "Oh you're always such a charmer aren't you Mr. Atwood?" Kathy replied "How many times do I have to tell you Kath, it's Ryan please. Umm yes well Marissa is still in a lot of pain and I was ...well I was wondering if there was...maybe ...quiet possibly there was something you could do to ease the pain for her" Ryan finished shyly. "haha. Sure. I'll come in and give her another dose of pain killers. I'm suprised she hasn't been given anymore since this morning after Dr Peterson did the check up. Oh well. I'll be in soon Ryan" "Thanks" Ryan replied as he started walking down the hall back to Marissa's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so Kathy is going to come down in a minute and give you some more pain killers soon. Then it shouldn't hurt as much and you can get a good nights sleep" "Thanks. I wish you didn't have to do everything for me though. I'm sorry" Marissa replied, looking down to her lap and began fidgetting with her hands. "Hey. I want to. Sides, I know how hard this is for you and I feel bad that you have to go through this and I got out easy" Ryan added shyly. "No I'm glad it's me here. I don't think I could handle it if you were lying here as well" They both looked up and connected into each others eyes. Ryan lent down and placed a feathery kiss on Marissa's lips. Marissa was about to deepen their kiss when Kathy knocked on the door. "Sorry to interupt. By the looks of things you probably don't really the pain killers at the moment" Kathy gave a small laugh "But, I think I will give them to you anyway. The pain can get pretty bad and stop you from sleeping" Kathy added and smiled one of her famous knowing smiles at the _adorable_ couple in front of her. They all laughed. "Sorry" Marissa replied shyly. "He's just too irresistable" She added smiling into Ryan's eyes. "Yes he is quite the charmer" she smiled back "Ohhh Is he?" Marissa said giving him a raised eyebrow with a cheeky smile. "So I guess I have competition now" Marissa joked. "No no. He's all yours" Kahy replied. "Right all done!" She added. "Wow, that was quick. I didn't even feel a thing. Thank-you" "Well I'll let you two love birds be. And I want you to get some rest young Miss. It's been a very big day and you need your strengths" Kathy added more seriously. "And I want you to go home tonight Mr. Atwood. She needs her sleep and I don't want you disrupting that" She smiled as she began walking out the door. "Okay I'll be out by 11" Ryan stated as Kathy was closing the door. Ryan and Marissa went back to lying down and cuddling. Kathy peered through the doors window one last time and smiled at th young couple. "They're goning to be together for a very long lifetime!" Kathy remarked to herself as she walked back to her seat in the reception area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have to go?" Marissa pleaded with her big puppy dog eyes. Ryan hated it when he did that to her...and he hated to leave! But he knew she had to sleep and keep her strengths up. The next few months were going to be tough for her. "I'm sorry" Ryan sadly replied back "But you heard Kathy. You need your strengths up and I need you to be strong and get better. I don't want anything to prevent you from getting better" Ryan told her quietly. "Just 10 more minutes...pllllllease" She pulled her puppy dog eyes again and then smiled cheekily when she knew Ryan couldn't say no. "Ahhhh. You know I can't say no when you look at me like that" "Like what?" Marissa replied innocently but continued to smile cheekily. "You know what like...but 10 more minutes and that's it...otherwise Kathy will come in and I'll be dead meat" Ryan laughed.

They talked and cuddled for the next 10 minutes. Ryan making Marissa smile and laugh. "Stop making me laugh. Ow. It hurts" "Well what if I do...this" Ryan began tickling Marissa where he knew she wasn't sore. "Don't, Stop, Stop. Ryyyyyyyyyyan...It huuuuuuurts" She laughed. But soon the pain grew larger and it felt so bad. Ryan sore it the pain written across her face and immediately stopped. "Does it hurt really bad?" He asked guiltily. "Yeaaa" "I'm sorry" He added feeling more and more guilty hat he had hadn't stopped and had caused her pain. Slowly the oain was easing but Marissa noticed how sad Ryan looked. Even without asking she knew he felt guilty for her pain at that moment. He was looking down at his hands resting on Marissa's hip. "Hey" Marissa said gently as she lifted his head and then kissed him, letting him know she was okay and he didn't do anything. Instantly all the pain and guilt and emotions evapourised and was replaced with pure love and passion. When Ryan smiled into her kiss Marissa began to deepen their kiss. Parting his lips and slipping her tongue into his. Each massaging each others tongues. When they came back up for air Ryan looked at the clock. **11.15** **pm**. "I see what you're trying to do but it's not going to work" "Oh really?" Marissa replied cheekily and she began to move closer to Ryans lips again. But before she could connect he jumped off the bed and stood up. "Oh no you don't. I won't be able to leave if you do that. Ahuh I've gotta get back home. Kirsten is probably waiting up for me" Ryan interjected. Marissa was shocked and felt a little rejected. Ryan saw the sadness on her face and she looked down into her lap. "Ohh Baby please don't be like that" Ryan tried. Marissa didn't look up. She was focusing on her hands upon her lap. "I'm gonna come back tomorrow morning before work and then stay as late as I can after work" Marissa looked up "Are you really?" Marissa asked not so certain. "Of course. I don't want to leave you but I have to let you sleep and I have work tomorrow. But as soon as I can I'm gonna come see you. I miss you, you know!?" "I know. It's just lonely here and I don't want you to leave. What if something happens to you? I just want you here and spend time with you" Marissa looked back down to her lap. "Hey..." "Hey" He added again so she'd look up. He held her ead in his hands holding her gaze with his. "_Nothing_ is going to happen to me and I know it will be lonely. But by the time you sleep then no doubt Summer or your mom or one of the Cohens will be here to visit and they'll be around all day and then I'll be here in no time. Okay!?" "Okayyy" Marissa sighed. Ryan gave her a sweet kiss on the top of her forehead and then continued. "Now I better get going. Just get some sleep Riss and I'll be here in no time okay. And I promise nothing is going to happen to me... There is _no_ way I'm gonna leave you!" Ryan finished, making Marissa smile. "Okay. See you tomorrow then" She replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. And with that Ryan walked out of her room. It was one of the hardest things he had to do. He hated leaving her behind and not knowing if she was going to be okay while he was away. But he knew it was for the best...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was just about to walk out of the hospital doors when he turned around and walked up to Kathy at the Reception desk. " You finally going home Mr. Atwood" Kathy smiled. " But before I do I was just wondering if maybe...if you wouldnt mind..maybe sometime...during the day tomorrow.." "Come on Spit it out boy!" "Would you mind spending a bit of time with Marissa when she isn't sleeping and doesn't have any visitors. Just til I can get here after work. I think she'll just be a little lonely. But it's okay if you don't have time" Ryan quickly added at the end. "Sure. No problems. I?t's my day off tomorrow so I'll come in and play cards or bring in some magazines or something" "Oh if it's your day off don't worry then.I'm sure Summer will be around for a while" Ryan replied "Nonsense. You two are my favourite patients. I want to spend time with that darling girlfriend of yours. It's no trouble at all" "Well if you're sure?" "Totally. I get bored when the kids are at school" She laughed. "Thanks Kathy. You're a champ!" Ryan finished as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Okay we'll see you tomorrow afternoon Ryan" Kathy finished. Ryan waved good-bye and drove home. As he had told Marissa, Kirsten had been waiting and was about to call just whn he rocked up. She heated up the dinner she had saved him and after watching a little bit of television with her adopted son she said good night and went to bed. Ryan switched off the television, washed his plate and fork, put them away and then exited to the poolhouse for an early nights sleep. Well the earliest he had been to bed in nearly 3 years. For the first time he just fell asleep straight away and slept peacefully through the night.

Everyone in Newport had a _Quiet Night!!!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Awaken Day Two

**Awaken - Day Two**

After Ryan left she had a small break down and Kathy came in and comforted her and gave her a little more pain killers. And sat on the edge of the bed stroking Marissa's hair until she fell asleep. After that Marissa slept peacefully all night. It was late in the morning when she was awoken by a constant tapping sound. Marissa wasn't sure where she was at first but as she squinted into the bright room it all flooded back to her. The crash and everything that had happened and now the absense of Ryan. It all hurt too much. _I don't know how much more of this I can take. I wish it didn't have to keep rushing back to me everytime I wake up. _Marissa's eyes began to prickle with fresh tears. _No you won't cry. _Then she heard the tapping again._ No someones here. I can't cry. Wait who's here?_ Marissa stirred and gently eased herself into a comfortable sitting position on her bed. "Summ?" Summer looked up from the couch that was against the side wall near the large window. The light was bright and Marissa had to squint to see who was there. Immediately Summer looked up. "Riss. How are you?" Summer asked rushing over to her friend and standing next to her. "Okayy. It's really bright in here..." "Do you want me to close the blinds or something?" Before Marissa could even reply she had shot over next to the couch and began turning the rod to close the blinds. "Ah..Thanks Summ. Hey, what's the time?" Marissa asked realising she had no idea what the time could possibly be. _The sun was really bright. It must be late...or maybe I'm just not used to it. _"Umm. 11.00 o clock. You've been sleeping like a log" Summer replied looking at her watch and back up at Marissa. "Oh. How long have you been here watching me sleep?" Marissa asked a little shyly that her friend had just been sitting there watching her sleep. _God I hope I didn't snore or drool or anything _Marissa joked to herself but soon putting those thoughts to the back of her mine. Summer has been her best friend since they were in diapers. Summer has seen her pick her nose or poop in her pants and they'd had sleepovers millions of times. Why should she be embarrased in front of her best mate. _Her sister _now that she thought about it. Her real sister. Her mom and Summs dad were married now. How ironic she thought. They had always wanted to be sisters ever since they were little toddlers and now they really were.

"Ahh I got her around 7.00 o'clock. Seth dropped me off when he went into work" "Oh. Sorry haha you should have woken me up" "No you need your rest and sides it gave me time to catch up on all the celebrity goss and plan some stuff for work" "Work? What do you do? Ryan said you went to do Fashion Design but he didn't say where you are working at the moment" "Ahh well at the moment I'm working on costumes for this comedy movie. I forget the name...but yea some of the costumes I've designed are halarious" Summer gave a huge grin "So you're obviously enjoying it?" "Yeah..yea i spose I am. I design clothes for a designer clothing store and do costumes for movies in between jobs sort of thing. It's really good. Always busy busy busy but we try our hardest to get it all done... And _I_ love it" "No that's really good Summ. I'm proud of ya" Summer let a tear (or two) escape her "Awww thanks Coop" The girls hugged each other and then returned to their chatter. Summer told her all about her and Seths wedding plans. What they'd be wearing, the flowers, where it was all going to be and the massive cake she had ordered. It all sounded so beautiful. Extravegant but beautiful. Just how they had always imagined Summs wedding would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been talking for hours. Marissa's lunch had been served and taken away again and they were still talking. It was now 5.00pm and the bright orange sun was beginning to set into the warm blue waters outside Marissa's window. "Wow. God I been here for like forever" Summer laughed as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Yeah. You sure you don't have to go home or something? Won't Seth be wondering where you are?" "Nah I'm sure that ass will realise where I am. I mean you been asleep forever Coop. Obviously I'm gonna be here chatting with you _non_ stop" she giggled.

Just then there was a quiet knock on the door and Ryan gently pushed the door opened and edged his head into the room to see if Marissa was sleeping. He didn't want to wake her if she was. He walked in with a big bunch of red roses. "Ryan" Marissa said, her whole face lighting up immediately. She loved Summers company but she could shake the want of Ryan being there all day. "Hey. Thought these would make you feel better" He said walking over to the opposite side of Marissa's bed to Summer and lay a soft kiss on Marissas forehead. "They're beautiful Ry" Marissa exclaimed as he placed the roses in Marissa's lap and then sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Hey Summ" "Chino. How was work today?" Ryan gave a large sigh. "Hectic as always" _Especially since all I wanted to do was be here _Ryan thought to himself. "Everyone keeped stuffing up important documents and not really getting much done. I can't wait til these projects are out the way" He exclaimed tiredly.

Marissa just stared at Ryan. He looked so tired and stressed. Then she began to notice the conversation portrayed in front of her. _Summ and Ryan never talked before. This is weird. _Marissa thought. _When did that happen? Wow I guess it's good. Wonder what other relationships changed while I was out? _She had a puzzled expression on her face but she soon shook those thoughts from her mind and included herself in the conversation. "No offense but you both look exhausted. Maybe you should both go home and get some rest. I'll still be here tomorrow" She joked as she saw what she had said had upset Ryan a little.

"Yea I probably should get home...Before Seth tries to cook something buyt burns down our place instead" They all laughed. It felt like old times again. Marissa smiled. She couldn't wait til things turned back to 'normal' "Well take care Coop and call me if you need anything k!?" Summer added standing up and hugging her best friend. "Will do. See you later Summ" "Bye Atwood" Summer directed at Ryan. "Cya"

After Ryan was sure Summer had left the hall, he began to question what Marissa had said earlier. "You don't really want me to go ...do you?" He asked quietly. Marissa could see the sadness on his face. "No, Of course not ..." Ryan looked up excitedly "...it's just you look really tired and ?I know it's coz you have been here every night with me and staying up late to be with me. You just look really tired so I thought I'd give you away out so you didn't have to say it" "I wouldn't ever say that. I want to be here with you. Truthfully...I can't sleep when I'm not here. I just think when I'm at home" "You sure you are okay? I don't want you to stuff up your job coz of me" "You can't I'm the boss and I can be as tired or take whatever days off as I like. And I'm not tired. Just stressed out I guess" "How come? Is work really that bad?" Marissa pushed gently. "No ...well yes ...nothing seems to be going right at the moment and no-one seems to be doing their job properly. But I guess it was more on my part" "What do you mean?" Marissa edged "Well I keep making mistakes and doing everything wrong and stuffing up all the time. I guess thats coz all I can think of when I'm there is you" "Oh. Sorry" Marissa replied guiltily. She knew it wasnt really her fault but she knew he wasn't doing well coz she was here and he was scared if he left her too long that she'll disappear again. Ryan gave a small laugh "Why? It's not your fault" "It sort of is" "Don't worry bout it Riss. I'll go in tomorrow and finish everything up...hopefully. Then maybe I can take a few days off and spend time with you. But for now...I've been waiting all day to see you so lets talk about other things other than my work hey!?" "And I've been waiting all day for you to get here to. I've missed you a lot...so why don't you come lay here next to me again!?" She answered back with her cheeky grin spread across her face. Ryan did as he was commanded and soon they both fell asleep in each others arms. Kathy ended up leaving them be but placed one of the blankets around Ryan. They were so peaceful and cute o)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope your enjoying. Know I am writing it. Ahh There is about to be big changes and more RM love times. Marissa outta hospital...everything is going to change!!! Keep reading to find out more oP P.S. Reviews? Where are they guys? Thanks for those who have sent in some reveiws already. Love yous...you are my inspiration and motivation to continue. The rest of you...give me some reveiws n u will b guarnteed a ticket into my good books o) Love yous all mwah xoxoxo Now continue to enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. A Day At The Office

**A Day At The Office**

Ryan woke up at 4am. Its was stil dark but there was a small light on. At first Ryan didn't know where he was and almost fell out of the bed because he thought he was back in the poolhouse with his king sized bed. Then he realised he was with Marissa... in her small hospital bed. He gently picked Marissas head up off his chest and moved out from under her while softly placing her head upon the soft pillows. He slowly inched out of the bed making sure he didn't wake her. Once off the bed, Ryan gave a huge yawn and stretched. Being cooped up on that tiny bed had made all of his body sore...but he _wouldn't change it for a thing...not as long as I was with her_ Ryan thought and then smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him. He bent down and kissed her sweetly on her forehead and quietly left the room. He wanted to be at work around 5am so he could get everything he needed to do for the next week out the way so he could spend his days helping Marissa in her recovery..._and catch up on some sleep wouldnt be too bad either _He thought.

Ryan had been working hard all morning and had only drifted of a few times. His thoughts taking him to the only place he found solace...Marissa. Ryan was in one of his Marissa thoughts when there was a knock at the door. A man's head peeped into the room. His dark hair and handsome brown eyes looking around the room til they spotted Ryan. "Morning Ryan. Gosh, You're here early" The man replied raising his eyebrows. "Ahh Hi Gary. Yeah I want to take the rest of the week of so I thought I'd come in early and try and get as much done for this week as I can. Anyway what's up?" "Ahh the builders called about the hospital. They need you to give them a call ...something about walls not fitting in the right places or something like that" Gary chuckled. Ryan took an large sigh, trying to not let the anger fill up inside him. He knew he couldn't do business that way. "Ahh. Okay I'll call them before I go to lunch. Thanx Gaz" "No prob. Oh and I also have these contracts and documents for you to sign" Gary whinced. "Okay leave them on the desk and I'll get to them as soon as I can. When do you need em by?" "Ahh if possible before 4pm today before I go home. Then I can drop them all of where they need to go on my way home" "Okay we'll come see me if I haven't brought them to you by then" "Sure. I'll be here at 4pm" Gary replied laughing at the stress Ryan seemed to be in.

It was lunch time and Ryan hadn't taken a break yet. There was just so much to do. He had only just gotten of the fone to the builders and pretty much did their job for them. He had written up lots of documents for the hospital, the new housings and a couple of mansions he was working on and had began some of the designs. And add to all of that and to his stress Ryan also had no secretary and had to take all the calls all day. _I must remember to talk to Kathy about the secretary job tonight. _Ryan thought as he searched for another blue print he had just about finished.

Time flew by with Ryan scurrying around his company and spending hours sketching up designs for all the various projects he had going. He was just putting the final touches to one of the housing complexes when there came _another _knock on the door. "Ryan...Is it safe to enter!?" Gary joked as he walked in seeing all the blue prints and documents scattered around Ryans larger desk. "Yeah. Just" Ryan whinced at all the work in front of him and noticing what he still had left to do. "What can I do for ya?" Ryan interrupted their thoughts. "Oh I came for those documents I handed to you earlier" Gary replied, remembering why he was there and peeling his eyes away from all the paperwork. "Ahh. Shit. I completely forgot. Sorry Gaz...Ahh I'll do em now. Just do a quick run over what they say and I'll add my signature" Ryan tried. So they sat for a moment and went over the documents. Gary giving a very breif summary of them and Ryan signing his life away. "Should put a personal check in there too hey!?" Gary joked. "Thanks for reminding me...If it's more money you want I have something for you to do for me. Interested?" "As long as it's not a blind date, sexual favour or anything like that then sure" "No, no. Nothing like that. Since I'll be away for the week I was wondering if you'd like to take charge of the company while I'm not here. I'll also increase your salary for the week and pay for any overtime you may do. Would you be okay with that?" Ryan asked. He really needed to be with Marissa right now so he hoped he would go for it. "Sure. I think I can manage for a week" "Well if there are any problems just call my cell. I'll leave it on just incase anything happens and you need to call or need help. Also I maybe hiring a new secretary very soon. Her name's Kathy and if she takes the job, I want you to make her feel very comfortable and show her round and everything. She's a lovely lady, a friend of mine and we also ned her desperately. So behave" "I will don't you worry. Kathy? Okay we'll I'll take good care of everything. You don't need to worry bout a thing. Just take good care of that amazing women you talk about so much!" Gary smiled. He was good friends with Ryan and when Ryan talked bout Marissa he could see how much he loved her. "Will do and thanks heaps Gaz. Means a lot. Who knows...might make you my partner if I come back and find you've done an emaculate job" Ryan grinned. _Just a bit of insentive for Gaz to feed on. _Ryan thought. "Well here are all those documents. Hope all goes well. See you next week. Good luck" "Thanks. See ya when you get back!" Gary walked out of the office and continued to the elevators. And went home.

Ryan however stayed and finished up all he thought he had to do. By now it was already 8.30pm and he hadn't eaten anything since his mocha frappe this morning...and the 5 cups of coffee after that. Then he thought of Marissa and if she was asleep at the hospital. Then it hit him. _She's probably freaking out since I haven't called her. Maybe I should and just let her know what is happening._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring ring, ring ring._ As soon as she heard her phone go off she jumped it and flipped it open within seconds. "Ryan?" Marissa questioned in a rushed tone "Hey Riss. I'm hope I didn't wake you!?" "No I was wondering where you were. I thought something had happened to you!?" She said sadly. "I told you _nothing_ is going to take me away from you. I'm sorry if I scared you Riss. It's just works been flat out but I'm just finishing up now and then I can have the week off and we can spend it together hey!?" "Yeah. That will be good. And I'm sorry I freaked. I guess it's still stuff from being in the accident..." Marissa said flatly. "Okay...Did you want me to come to the hospital before I go home?" "You don't have to if it's going to be out of the way..." "No I want to...well if you aren't going to go to sleep. But I won't be able to stay long!?" Ryan whinced knowing that saying that would just make Marissa more upset and lonely. "O..Okay. So I'll see you soon?" "Give me half an hour and I'm there, okay?" "Sure. See you when you get here" Marissa snapped the phone shut. Her mind instantly wundering. _Why are you freaking out so much? He's just working. Just relax. Nothings going to happen. God he probably thinks you're the one who's over protective now. Arghhhhhhhh... Just relax...relax._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Marissa was looking at the clock that read 9.15pm. She was wondering when Ryan would get there he said half an hour but it had already been 45 minutes. Her mind wundered ack and forth. Wondering if something had happened and then trying to reassure herself everything was fine. Saying _he's probably stuck in traffic _or _something may have held him up at work and he was on his way now_.

Another 10 minutes had passed and Marissa was looking down, fumbling with her hands. She was really starting to worry...and it was getting harder not to think the worse. But just then someone walked in. Marissa looked up and immediately felt at ease. All the worry and sadness dissolving. "Ryan!" Marissa exlaimed when she had found out who had entered. She was about to ask where he had been but was soon cut off by Ryan's rush to explain what had happened. "Hey baby. I'm so sorry. I know I said I'd be here half an hour ago...I was just finishing up the designs for the children's ward for the hospital and before I knew it it was 9oclock. So I left straight away but there was a detour on the main road. There'd been an accident and the police and fire brigade where trying to get a couple out of a car and the ambulance came screaming down the road...so it took a little longer to get here" Ryan hurriedly told her "Hope I didn't worry you..." Ryan queried guiltily as he gently lied down next to Marissa.. "No. I just wondered what had kept you" Marissa lied. She didn't want to seem like the scared, worrying girlfriend she always seemed to be.

"Sorry" Ryan added, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I missed you today" "Me too" Marissa replied. "So what did you get up to? Anyone come and visit?" "Ahh yeah...Summer" Marissa smiled, thinking back to the good day she had had with Summer catching up and just chatting like they always had. "That's good. Bet she went on and on about their wedding!?" Ryan laughed. Summer always had a way of making every conversation about her and Seth's wedding. Everyone doubted she would ever stop talking about it...at least until after the honeymoon anyway. "Yeah. She brought in all these bridal magazines and hair design books. I now know what I'll be wearing to the wedding, how my hair will be and all my duties" She laughed. "Well I spose that's good then. Couldn't have you wearing jeans and a casual top to the BIGGEST wedding Newport has ever seen!" "I could" Marissa joked "So THE BIGGEST wedding hey!?" "Yep! Ask anyone. Summer's going all out" "Well I don't think it's going to be the biggest" "Ohh really! And why's that?" Ryan asked cheekily. He already knew the answer ...and he liked the idea. "Coz ours is going to be!" She exclaimed innocently. They both laughed. Then their eyes connected for a long moment. Each staring into each others soul. Their lips connected and all their emotions were exchanged. All the pain, the hurt, the anger, all the past, the future to come but most of all...all the love and passion they had for one another.

They lay there in silence just cuddling for a few minutes. Soaking in all the love they shared. Each with their own thoughts but both with their hearts beating as one. After a little while longer the silence was starting to put them both to sleep but Ryan knew he should let her sleep on her own tonight so she had a good sleep so they could spend the day awake talking or doing whatever possible in the hospital...But he didn't want to leave just yet...

"So what else did you get up to today?" "Nothing. Summ was here all day so we just chatted all day and we caught up and flipped through all the trashy magazines and caught up on the recent goss. I had a really good day...better now you've visited" Marissa smiled. Ryan returned her smile with one of his usual half smiles. "Well I'm glad you had a good day. You probably needed it. Being cooped up in here all day and all night" "Yeah. I miss going out with yous and having a girls day out with Summ. I can't wait til I get out of here...I mean the staff are nice and all but I'd prefger to be home with all of you guys and be able to do ...normal stuff you know" Marissa said glumly. "Yeah. I know what you mean.Summer's been driving us crazy with all the wedding talk and saying how much she wants you outta here. And we all miss going out with you...Just being 'The Fantastic Four' as Seth would say. And I miss being able to see you everyday, when I want" Ryan smiled cheekily and draw Marissa into a kiss. "Mmm...I definitly miss that too" Marissa replied.

Ryan stayed for another hour, holding Marissa in his big strong arms. They talked and kissed and stared into each others eyes... and kissed some more. After a while of just laying embraced in each others arms, Ryan looked up to see the time. The clock read 10:52 pm. Ryan sighed. "As comfortable as I am and as much as I wanna stay here with you, I think I better go home and leave you to get a good sleep for this week" He said breaking the peaceful silence enveloping them. "This week?" "Yeah that's why I was at work really early today and finished really late. I got all this weeks work out the way last night and all today so I can spend this week just with you. And maybe I could share you with Seth and Summer for a _little_ while too" Marissa laughed as Ryan winked at her. "So all week huh!?" "Yep" "All to myself?" "Well mainly ...yeah" They both laughed. This was going to be a good week ...for both of them. They both needed it. "Well I should go. Kirsten left dinner out for me and I need some sleep before I come back tomorrow" Instantly Marissa's face fell. "Hey" Ryan lifted her chin with his finger "Please don't be like this. It makes it hard to leave.." "Do you have to?" "I'll be back early tomorrow morning...I'll probably be back before you even awake from your beauty sleep" Ryan tried to lighten his words. "It's only for ...like 8 hours and then I promise I'll be here when you wake up. Okay?" "Okay" Marissa tried to sound a little happier. It was hard though. After the crash she realised how much he meant to her and when he wasn't with her she missed him like crazy and was always afraid she was going to loose him or never see him again. Ryan bent down and kissed her. "I promise..." He whispered. At his touch and his gentle words she knew he would always come back and everything would be okay...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope your all loving the story. Reveiws would be great but no big deal...know lots o ya cant b bothered...dat kool...anyway continue to read and enjoy oP**


	15. A Week Full Of Struggles And Changes

**A/N: Hey everyone hope your enjoying sorry its been taking a while to get the chapters on the net. All the fluff is about to start...and some troubled waters too!?!?!? Read and enjoy oP**

**A Week Full Of Struggles And Changes**

Ryan had gone home and practically went straight to sleep. Everything with Marissa, all the stress from work at the moment and the severe lack of sleep was really starting to catch up with him. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. It hadn't seemed that long since he had gone to sleep, when he heard the continous click click click of the playstation controller. "Sethhhhhh" Ryan mumbled. "Hey man...you're awake. cool...so you going to work today. What you doin after work? You going to see Marissa. Summer wants to go. Maybe you can take her so I don't have to. Oh and we're going to the diner for brekfast this morning. Summer wants you there. So you gona come?" Seth rambled so quickly that Ryan was still processing all his questions and the information in his brain. "Woah woah woah. Okay first Seth I haven't had my coffee..." "Well its sitting right next to you" Seth replied with his duh-thats-obvious voice and a smirk on his face. Ryan took a gulp from the cup "mmm coffee...no one thing at a time" "Geez don't you pay any attention Ryan...rite ahh first things first...are you going to work today?" "No I spent the last two days starting work really early and finishing late so I can take the rest of the week off to spend some time with Marissa...and you and Summer too" "Rrrite...Like you'll even pay attention to us if she's around" Ryan shot him one of his deadly stares. "So are you two even going out now or what? It's so hard to keep track" Seth was shot another stare. The stare Ryan always gave Seth. The one that said say-anything-else-and-your-dead!!! "I love her. Let's leave it at that" Ryan responded, glaring at Seth. "Okay well Summ will find out the dtails and tell me anyway. Which reminds me I'm meetin' Summ in half. She wants to know if you wanna come have breakfast with us at the diner. I know there gone be a stack of pancakes with your name on it!" "ahh sure. That'd be great...haven't really seen Summ much lately. And pancakes definitly sound good right about now" Ryan replied licking his lips. "Okay cool well I gunna get changed outta my PJs and we can head off" "Okay" Ryan replied walkin Seth out of his room. Ryan turned around and walked over to his drawers and pulled out a fresh wifebeater, boxer, a pair of jeans, his favourite grey hoodie and black leather jacket.

Just as he was pulling out a pair of clean socks out of one of his draws, something fell out onto the floor...A small black velvet box. Ryan quickly grabbed it up and put it in one of his drawers, underneath a stack of wife beaters just before Seth game rambling in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So man you ready to go?" Ryan turned around and quickly moved across to his bed, sitting down to put his socks on. Afraid Seth might find out about what he was hiding. "Ahh ...yeah. Let's go!" Ryan said getting up after tying his last shoelace. _Now before you figure anything out _Ryan thought to himself. He began pushing Seth towards the door. "Waaah...wait... are you sure you're feeling okay...you're acting a little weird" Seth queried suspiciously. "I'm fine. Now can we go before my stomache eats itself" Ryan tried. "Please don't make jokes Ryan ...I'm the comedian round here ...And I KNOW you're hiding something buddy...And I gonna find out!" Seth exclaimed challengingly. "Seth I'm not hiding anything ...now can we please go" "Fine we're leaving...But only coz I know my lil pumpkin will be waiting for us!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short car ride full of Seth's many questions, Ryan was pleased to be at the diner ...thus having Seth's attention turn to Summer and not himself. "Hey shnookums" Seth said walking up to Summer and drawing her into a tight embrace and a quick kiss on the lips. "Ryan! You came...Hope we're not pulling you away from work!?" "Hey Summ. No no. I took the rest of the week off. So I heared you had a good time catching up with Marissa last night. Bet you didn't shut up once" Ryan laughed. "Yeah, well what do you expect my best friends been in a coma for 3 years and I've been waiting for her to wake up so I tell her everything and tell her what's happenng with my wedding!" Summer's face lit up. Ryan knew just how hard the crash had been on Summer and how happy she was that Marissa was finally awake to be in her wedding. Ryan and Summer would be there visiting Marissa and after a while they got to talking. About Marissa, life, experiences and just everday stuff as well. As each month went by they got a little closer and were now quite good friends. There was never any awkard hugs anymore and they would talk now. Before they hardly said two words to each other. Now they could sit down and talk for ages and there was never any awkwardness like before. It was good and they knew Marissa would be happy about it too.

"So have you got everything planned out now?" Ryan asked. "Yep. Now all we have to do is set an actual date and order the food and bouquets and everything. Then we'll be married!" She sighed and gave Seth a huge smile. She couldn't wait til she married the man of her dreams. Sure they had their fights and they weren't the most perfect couple...but then again whoever is? ... All Summer knew was that Seth made her feel happy and treated her like a princess and loved her unconditionally and that had only been what she had ever wanted!!! "Cool. Well as soon as Marissa's out everyone will be there!" Ryan replied. He couldn't wait til Marissa was out...or for this wedding to be out the way...then Summer would stop talking about it and Seth wou;d stop complining to Ryan about all the decisions he had to help make and how much Summer kept going on about the wedding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three sat eating pancakes and talking about bit and pieces. After they had eaten the topic of conversation moved onto Ryan. "So if you're not at work are you planning on doing Atwood?" Summer quired (although she already knew what the answer would be). "Ahh I think I'm just gonna spend some time with Marissa and yous I guess. Actually since we have finished here I think I'll go there now and see her" Ryan added. "Oh well I was going to do the same. Did you just wanna come with me and Seth can take the car back to your house? I'm sure he needs some down time with Captain Oats or something boring to do" Summer joked. "I'll have you know that Captain Oats is _never _boring. And actually I was going to get the wedding rings today" "Well If you're going to do that then I may as well get a lift off ya Summ. If the offers still there?" "Sure. Why don't we go there now...then we'll have more time with Marissa!" "Well I guess I'll see yous later" Seth added, getting up stretching and rubbing his belly. _mmm. Those were some good pancakes_ He thought. "I'll meet you back at home" Summer said cheerfully, delegently placing a kiss on Seth's mouth. And with that Seth walked to his car and headed for the jewellers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finishing their pancakes and milkshakes, Ryan and Summer left sortly after Seth. Paying as they walked out the door. "Do you think she might want some more magazines or anything from her house?" Summer asked as they walked out to her silver convertable. "Ahhh nah. I think she said Kaitlin brought everything she needs from home ...and you _definitly _bought her enough magazines to last a while" Ryan laughed. "You can never have enough magazines to read...besides the goss changes everyday. You should know that by now Atwood" She laughed back and gently hit his arm. "Yeah yeah" Ryan replied. Living in Newport definitly had made him more aware of the lives of the celebrities.

"So we'll just drive straight there?" Summer asked. "Yeah. Sure...I did tell her I'd be there before she woke up" Ryan said guiltily. He knew she was probably awake by now. He made a mental note to make it up 2 her one day...he knew how much she needed someone around...Ryan knew how lonely and boring hospitals could be...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa was lying in her bed...utterly exhausted. Ryan and Summer came in just as she began to relax and started to think when Ryan was going to get there..._he had promised to be here before I woke _She thought.

"Hey hun..." Summer stopped and looked at her friend. Ryan looked up as he entered right behind Summer. "Marissa...ahh What happened? Are you okay? Why's your hair soaking wet?" Ryan asked rushing to her side, sitting on the side of her bed, picking up her hand. "I'm fine. I just had my first session with Sammy...my Physio Therapist. It was just a lot of hard work and hurt so I guess I'm a little sweaty. Sorry...Actually I was just about to go for a shower..." Marissa looked down and her voice became almost a whisper " The nurse wil be here soon...to..help me" Marissa was so embarassed. She hated the fact that someone had to help her shower. She was a 21 year old women now...not a five year old...She shouldn't need help but she knew she didn't have the strength to stand there on her own and bend down to wash her self properly. And to admit it to her firends was even harder. She hated what they might think of it. She tried to forget about it and just deal with the fact that a complete stranger had to rub her up and down in the shower and dry her off and help her change or go to the toilet...all those simple things only a little kid would need help with.

"Ohh well we might go out and buy you some more magz or something! Anything you want or need?" Marissa was glad they seemed to not think much about her situation and leave her to get cleaned up. "Ahh no I think I'm good. Thanks" Marissa gave a small smile. Ryan sensed her tension and wrapped an arm around her and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. "It's okay we understand baby" Ryan whispered, looking down into Marissa's eyes. His eyes reflexing the knowing and then the care Marissa needed to feel.

"Well then. Lets go grab something at the gift store downstairs Ryan...And maybe some better coffee?" She directed her attention to Marissa as Ryan began to get up and walk towards the door. "That would be great. Thanks guys" And with that they left walking out the door and making way for the nurse to enter as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the nurse came in Marissa began to feel really uncomfortable and anxious. She hated depending on people...and the only person she wanted to see her body naked was Ryan. Not some stranger she didn't even know.

"Hi Miss Cooper. My name's Michelle. I'm just going to help you out with your shower and make sure nothing bad happens. We don't want you slipping and hurting yourself again do we?" The nurse explained cheerfully. "Ahhh yeahhhhhh" Marissa replied hesitantly. "Well let's get you in there so we can get you back into bed before your friends come back hey!?" "Do...do you _have _to come in?" "Well yeah. If anything happens to you it's our responsibility and your health is important to us" The nurse replied a little confused that Marissa was hesitant and really insecure about having her there to help her. But the nurse was used to it. Many people didn't like to admit they needed help to do these things or have someone there to make sure nothing happened. "Look I know it must be a little hard to trust me or to feel comfortable being helped to shower by a complete stranger..But I have seen plenty of people. I've seen just about all types of bodies and there is nothing to be embarassed about. You just need a little help until your body is able to cope with doing these sort of things on there own" Marissa was sitting on the edge of her bed quietly..but her anger and frustration was brewing and it was about to let slip...

"Don't you get it..It is fucking embarassing. I don't even know you and I don't want you touching me while I'm naked. It's just weird and I'm fucking fine. I think I can stand on my own for like the 15 minutes it takes for me to have a shower. I don't want _anyone_ to see me naked or help me shower. My body is only for my and my boyfriend Ryan's eyes _only_!!!" She finished, calming down. "Umm. Look this seems to be abig deal for you and I understand but I need to be in there to make sure you don't slip. Marissa was starting to get frustrated again as it seemed like they were just going in circles. But then Marissa remembered back to when she was really little and her mother had very occasionally taken her to see her grandmother before she died. She remembered walking passed her gran's toilet and seeing a chair in the shower. She had asked her mom and she had told her because her granmother was too weak she would sit in it and have her shower that way.

"Okay we'll if it's just because you don't want me falling can't I get a chair in their like they have in retirement places?" "Ahh yes but I will still need to be in the bathroom but I can get a chair for you if you want?" "Yes. And I know its just your job but can't you wait outside the door" "Umm as long as you don't lock the door then that should be fine" Michelle replied then turned on her heels and went to get the chair. _God that was hard _Marissa thought _And I haven't even had the shower yet_. While she was waiting she messaged Ryan ..._Hey Ry. So I'm gunna need a bit more time for my shower. Had a bit of an argument with the nurse but sorted it out. So give me say another 45 minutes and I should be showered and back in bed. _Ryan replied back _An argument? Are you okay? I can come back now and tell Summ to go home if you want? _MArissa could sense is worry and protective streak coming out again _No Im fine. I wanna see you guys today. I'll be fine... just need a bit longer. Thanks._Ryan wasn't sure if she really was okay but he knew he had to do what she said. He would talk to her about it later. He promised he would. He had promised himself after the crash that he would always talk with her and sort things out and communicate better. That was what always got them...Not communicating...But that would change..._ Okay see you in an hour then._

Just then thenurse came back in carrying a large plastic chair. Marissa quickly snapped the phone shut and put it on her bedside table. "Thanks. Amnd sorry I snapped...I just don't like it that's all" "Don't worry I ued to getting snapped at in this job" She laughed "Not many people like an attractive stranger scrubbing them up and down or even just helping them stand in the shower...Well except some of the guys" Marissa and Mchelle both laughed. They both knew how the sleezy guys were. "Yeah. Guess you do get a bit of tantrums" Marissa add. "Yup. But it's my job and I love it. Anyway here you go" Michelle said placing the chair in the middle of the shower. "Now I'm going to be right outside this door. Don't be afraid to ask for help okay?" "Okay. Thanks Marissa said slowly getting off the bed. Michelle walked out the bathroom and helped Marissa walk over to the shower. "Just chuck your PJ's over here" Michelle said pointing away from the shower. "I'll get a new pair out for you and then I can pass them through the door when your ready. And your towel is over the hook just here" She added. "And please, please, please don't try and pick the other PJs up... I'll do that when your done" She hurriedly added. Making sure Marissa wouldn't try to pick them up in case she fell or something happened. "Okay. Thanks" Marissa replied closing the door behind her. "Oh and please use the chair Marissa. Don't try and stand. Promise?" Michelle asked. "Sure" Was all Marissa could say. She didn't wanna be one of those old lady's that did that in retirement and she didn't feel right sitting naked on a chair in the middle of the shower. Or stting on the chair at that ...She didn't like the fact that thousands of naked people had probably sat on it to take their showers and as much detergent as they used..it would just be ..._yucky_. So she told Michelle she would. She wasn't really lying in all fac. She was promiding she'd use the chair at all times and after that short walk in there she knew she would use the chair to lean on...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her hand had been on the chair at all the time giving her support. But it still hurt Marissa ...a lot. A few times she had groaned and screamed out in agony from different movements she was doing to try and wash herself and the muscles were hurting. It had been the longest periodmof time she had stood for in more than 3 years...and she was really feeling it. "Arghhh" Marissa screamed out as she tried to bend down to wash her lower half. "Marissa, Are you okay in there? I think I should come in" Michelle, the nurse, inquired afraid Marissa was doing more damage. "No! I'm fine. I just lent down too far. I'm nearly done. Can you just get my clothes out...please" Marissa begged. She really didnt feel like having a stranger walk in on her showering...especially since she had promised her she would sit in the chair while showering. "Okay. Well hope out and start drying off and I'll get your clothes" Michelle replied. She didn't know if she should leave her after the screams and little grunts Marissa had extinguished from the pain, but she went and got the clothes. Marissa had said she was fine and Michelle knew it was a big thing for Marissa to do this on her own so she let her be. "You nearly done sweetie. I got your fresh PJs here" Michelle spoke as she walked towards the bathroom door. "Just a sec" Marissa opened the door slightly poking her head out and grabbing the clothes from Michelle. "Thanks Michelle. I'll just be a sec getting changed" "Grab onto the bench so you dont fall over okay!? And just take it easy. Don't over do it and if you need a little help just ask okay. I don't want you opening up any old wounds or hurting yourself" Michelle smiled. Marissa returned the smile and shut the door. She had whinced a few times trying to get her underwear on. It had killed her but she had got them on herself. But now she needed to rest for a minute. There was a small bench where you could put your belongings on while you showered. Marissa sat as much on it as she could.

_God this hurts. Even sitting like this is such a hard task. I just wish I could be better and be outta here...and be able to do everything on my own! _Marissa put her face in her hands and let a few sobs escape. She felt so useless and stupid. "Marissa are...are you okay? Is everything alright in there?" "No. It hurts. I'm aching everywhere. I just want it to stop. I can't..." She let out another sob. "can't even dress myself!" She replied verbally kicking herself for being so weak and stupid. "I'm going to come in okay!?" Michelle slowly opened the door and saw where Marissa was silently crying. She walked over and bent down to Marissa's level. "Hey" She said giving her a hug "Hey. It's okay. Everyone has a lot of trouble with their first real shower after such a long time. You've actually done pretty well. Most people can't even make it through half a shower when they call out for help" Michelle pulled away looking at Marissa, making her see the truth behind her words. Marissa's cries subsided and she gave a small yet awkward smile. "Right! Now let's finish getting you dressed and back into that bed so I can give you some more pain killers for that throbbing pain hey!?" "Yeah. Thanks Michelle" Marissa said quietly with an appreciative smile.

Michelle bent down and Marissa stepped into her flanel pants. Michelle pulled them up to where Marissa would be able to reach and Marissa finished pulling them over her waist while Michelle got her singlet. Marissa put her arms up and Michelle pulled her arms through the holes and slipped it over her head. Marissa played with the edge of her shirt and adjusted her clothes so they were sitting comfortably around her body. "Ahh great teamwork!" Michelle said brightly. "Thanks. I thought I could do it...but it just got so sore and everything started to ache" "That's normal. But trust me it will get easier and its nothing to be embarassed about okay!?" "Yeah thanks" They both exchanged appreciative, knowing smiles. "Now lets get you backin that bed" Michelle laughed as she began to notice how tired Marissa looked. And Marissa could feel her body tiring as well. "Please" They laughed amd Michelle helped support Marissa over to the side of the bed. Marissa slowly turned around and sat down really slowly and gently as she could. Her body had been through enough this morning. She gently lay down, slightly propped up against the pillows so she was in a sort of sitting postion. Michelle pulled the blankets over Marissa and made her comfortable. "How's that?" She asked "Good. Just everything is still aching" Marissa replied honestly. Michelle turned her back to Marissa and grabbed something. She turned back..."Well this should help" Michelle answered back. She had a needle in her hand and began putting the pain killers into Marissa's drip. She put the used needle and dirty gloves in the special bins and then waited a few moments before asking "Feelin a little better now?" "Yeah thanks...for everything and sorry I was such a pain this morning. You've been really nice. Thank-you" Marissa said feeling guilty for her behaviour earlier and trying to show her appreciation for the understanding and care Michelle had given her. "No Problemo. It's my job ...and don't tell anyone but your my favourite patient" She winked. They both laughed. "Well I'm off to bathe a less beautiful patient" Michelle laughed "See you tomorrow after your next session okay!?" Marissa gave a sarcastic laugh "Can't wait. But I promise to be nicer next time round" "Thanks well catch ya later Marissa" "Cya" Marissa said just as Michelle walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa had put her head back and rested her eyes for a moment. But not for long...soon Ryan and Summer had entered the room. Marissa stayed where she was. "Ohh She's asleep" Summer cooed. "Maybe we should come back this arvo" Ryan suggested, knowing she needed her sleep. "I'm awake guys" Marissa laughed opening her eyes and lifting her head up to see her two friends at the end of her bed. "Oh" Ryan said. "Come sit" Marissa asked with her large blue puppy dog eyes that she knew Ryan could never resist. Ryan walked over and gently found his usual place sitting next to Marissa as she melted into his side. "And Summ can have the big brown cozy chair" Marissa laughed. Summer flumped into the huge chair.

"Hey are you okay?" Ryan whispered. "Have you been crying? What happened Riss?" Ryan asked worried and sympathetically. "I'm better now you're here. It was nothing really"m "But I thought you said you had a fight with the nurse?" Ryan asked confused. He knew something had happened and he wanted her to talk. "We did. She kept insisting on being in the shower and helping me shower but din't want her to. So then I suggested having a chair in there instead and she an wait outside so thats what happened" "Then why have you been crying?" She hated how it was so obvious when she had been crying and how Ryan knew when something had happened or something was wrong. "Ohh it just hurt a lot when I tried to have my shower and I tired to get changed on my own but the agony was sooo bad that I had to get Michelle to come in and help finish getting me into my clothes...She ended up being a realy nice, very sweet person. I was just being difficult" Marissa replied embarassed. "So Michelle is the...nurse?" "Yeah. She's really nice. Just had to get to know her I guess" "So you sure you're okay now? Are you still in pain?" "Yes and no. Michelle helped me back into bed which is helping. Just lying here is good and she also gave me some more pain killers before she left" Marissa replied. "I'm not hurting you am I? I can move if it is" "You are right where I want you...I feel much better when I'm in your arms Ry" They shared a loving smile and a quick kiss.

Summer had been reading an article in a magazine she didn't get to finish the day before and had just put it down..."Okay you guys...you'll have plenty of time for all that when I'm gone okay. Now before it goes cold. Here's your latte. If anyone askes it wasn't me who brought it in for ya" They all laughed. "Thanks Summ. So hows everything coming along with the wedding?" ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three had been talking for hours when Seth called. "Hey pumpkin. Just bought the rings we both wanted and dropped them off at home for safe keeping. You still at the hospital?" "Ahh yeah. Coop and Chino are all over each other...come save me...please!" Summer joked as everyone fell into hysterics. "Well I'm on my way. See you in 10 minutes or so k?" " Okay. Love you" "love you too" And they shut their phones. "Is Seth going to come over?" Ran asked. "Ahh yeah. Said his already on his way and wil be here in 10 or so. OH MY GOD. You haven't seen him for a while have you Coop" Summer and Marissa laughed "Ahh no. Not since just after I woke up. Why?" Summer giggled. "He's trying to grow a beard. Says it will make him look more 'macho' and 'manly' ...As if his scrawny ass could ever look manly" All three laughed as much as Seth wishes, it defintly wouldn't happen...with or without a beard!

"Heyyy" Seth said coming into Maissa's room. They all cracked up again. "What?" Seth looked confused. What the hell are they laughing about? He thought. "Wwhat?" Seth tried again looking around and over his body "Do I still have soe thai left on my face?... What is it?" "No, there's nothing on your face...wait you had thai without me...oh you're gunna pay...sooo gunna pay" Summer threatened.

"So how you going Marissa? Bet you're just loving the scrumchious hospital food!?" "Don't say srumchious Seth" sai Ryan."Ahh yeah. Totally lov v ve the food" Marissa replied sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's how the next couple days went. Marissa would have her physio and then Michelle would help her with her showers. Marissa had gotten used to Michelle helping her shower and they had become good friends. Everyone knew her physio times and would visit after 10:30am, after they knew she would have had her shower and be settled into bed and pain-free.

Ryan was always the first one there then sometimes it would be her mother or Summer or the Cohens. Sophie had become even closer to Marissa and always asked when she was coming home...

"Mawissa when can you come to Wyans and babysit meee?" "Soon hunny. I'll get out of here soon and then I promise I'll babysit okay?" Marissa said sweetly. Ryan observed quietly. _She's going to be the BEST mom. I just know it!!! _Ryan thought to himself as he watched them play on Marissa's bed.

Luke had come up to visit ...and so did Anna. Anna was staying with Seth and Summer in their guest room and Luke was staying with his mom. "Killing two birds with one stone" Luke told them.

Luke and Anna tried to visit every second day and everyone hung out everyday. The Cohen's would put on dinner for all the kids and Julie and Neil would join them. Then the kids would go out leaving Julie, Neil, Kirsten and Sandy to talk. It had been a good few days and Marissa was tired but she loved having all her friends there to keep her company. But will she was having fun in the hospital, She couldn't help but wish she was somewhere else...somewhere like home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Breaking Out

**A/N: Sorry guys ...now it's been a while since my last update...Life's been a bit hectic for me at the moment and been so busy have had hardly any time to write but here is the latest 2 chapters. Next chapter about half way thru so hopefully I can update that one soon too. Well as always read and enjoy and any reveiws most appreciated oP Love always RMloveobsessed xoxoxo**

**Breaking Out**

It had been a week and a half since Marissa had woken up and a week since she had started her therapy. It had been going well. With help from Ryan, Marissa had been very strong and determind. Even all the nurses and her physio therapist had noted it several times. "Nothing's gonna stop you from healing as soon as you can is there young missy" They would all say. Marissa's answer was always the same. "Nope. I want to get on with my life as soon as I can!!!"

And that determination seemed to be working. The nurses and therapist had said it would take months for her to heal fully and be able to do most things on her own, but Marissa was really making progress. She could now shower and dress on her own with only minimal pain (though Michelle was always around to make sure nothing happened.She would just sit near the door and read through the magazines Summer had given Marissa). Marissa could now stand and walk for long periods of time and had no trouble moving around and all of the pain had minimised Marissa had told them, though everyone knew she was just trying to be strong and ignore it. Ryan especially knew when she wasn't feeling good or was in pain. The tell-all sign being when she was lying as still as possible and being really quiet. "You okay Riss?" Ryan would always asked sweetly. "I'm fine" "You sure?" "Stop worrying Ry. I'm just thinking" She would lie. Secretly she was aching from the days events but she struggled through it, trying not to worry anyone. But Ryan knew the truth but wouldn't push the topic. Instead he would say he was going for a walk and come back with a nurse not far behind him with some more pain pills. Marissa loved it that he could tell what she was thinking or feeling and knew what she needed without getting everyone worried by talking about it. It was good for a nurse to come in saying "Right. Time for your next set of pills Miss Cooper" And everyone just assuming that's just when she normally had them. It made it easier on everyone.

After done with her physio and having been showered and dressed she had called Ryan. She had got some good news and wanted to surprise him. "Hey babe. What's up?" Ryan answered noticing _Marissa _displayed on his caller I.D. "Heyyy. Umm I was just wondering if you could go to my place and grab a few things for me?" "Sure. I was just about to leave anyway. What did ya need?" MArissa went on to tell him she wanted her favourite gucchi glasses and few other bits and peices and asked if he could call the Cohen's and her mom and Neil and Luke and Anna to tell them not to come in today "I'm not feeling the best" She lied. Secretly she was trying to throw him off her surprise and make sure only he was there. She would surprise everyone else later. Ryan was a little confused but agreed and was soon off to her house to grab the few things she wanted. She had to look her best!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But what she hadn't intended on was a visit from someone else. Summer had already left the house before Ryan got there and had just arrived at the hospital with some lily's for Marissa.

"Hey...yyyyy" "Sum what are _you_ doing here?" Marissa asked a litlle confused and shocked. She wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. "Ahh well I thought I'd come and visit my best friend and keep her company for most of the day...but never mind that...What's up with you? You've brushed your hair and are in like your favourite gucchi shirt and your nice pants and you aren't in bed!!! What's going on here?" She glared at her friend suspiciously. "Okay okay okay. You weren't spose to be here but I guess now that you are I'm gonna have to tell you" Marissa replied "I'm getting breaking outta here today" She laughed. "Okay. I know we broke you out of here last time ...but we had a good reason to last time" Summer reminded seriously. All Marissa could do was laugh "I'm not really breaking out. They letting me go home today" Marissa explained. "Oh My God Coop! Your going home...today? That's... that's GREAT!!!" "I know and I was _trying_ to make it a surprise for everyone. That's why I rang Ryan and delayed him for a bit and got him not to let anyone visit today but i guess you already left" "So you were going o surprise Ryan and then somehow get us all at our house and then surprise us?" "Yeah. Something like that" "Ohhhh. Well I just remembered I have an appointment at the beauty salon today at ummm 11, so I better get going and go get ready. I think I left my wallet in my room" Marissa looked at her suspiciously. "Summ..." She questioned. "I do ..and you probably want Ryan to yourself and continue with your plans so I'm gonna go. I promise I won't say anything and I guess I'll see you back at home!?" Marissa looked at her again curiously, trying to figure out what she was up to, "Yeahhh. I'll see you at home" She said still trying to guess what Summer was thinking. "But it probably won't be til around lunch time. Dr Peterson has to do a once over and clear me to go home. So yeah See you when I get home" She smiled and gave Summer a hug.

Summer quickly scurried back to her car. She had a plan ...and it needed to be completed...and soon...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan had told the friends and family that Marissa wasn't up for visitors and had spent a while trying to find everything Marissa said she wanted, and he was now on his way to give them to her. Litlle did he know what a surprise he was about to get...

He knocked softly on the door and slowly pushed it open. "Hey, you up bab..." Ryan stopped dead in his tracks. Marissa was sitting on the couch against the window and was dressed in a sexy v necked top and nice brown pants. The glow from the sun was lighting up the edge of her perfectly brushed, straight hair making her look like... _an angel, my beautiful angel _Ryan thought _God she's beautfiul!_

Marissa gave a small giggle. "Heyyy" She replied sexily to his silence and obvious surprise. She had the most gorgeous smile on her face which made her look even more beatiful. The smile that Ryan knew was just for him. He walked over and couldn't resist to kiss her beautiful, luscious lips. "mmm. If I knew surprising you was going to be this good I would have done it more" Marissa smiled into the kiss. "How could I resist when you are looking like that. You're so beautiful!" "You think huh?! Good coz today is a really special day and I wanted to look my best!" Marissa replied "You definitly look good..." Ryan smiled, staring into Marissa's eyes. "I'm glad ou look so good...but I don't get it. Why is today so special? What's happening?" Ryan asked a confused expression displayed over his face. "Becausssssssse...I'm getting out of here today!" Marissa's face turned into an enormous smile. "You're what? You can't be...I mean...God...I've been waiting for this day for nearly 4 years. I can't believe it!" Ryan stammered hurringly. He puled her into a huge hug and had the biggest smile Marissa had ever seen on his face. Marissa whinced a little. The huge hug Ryan had given had hurt her ribs a little but she didn't care. She wanted to be wrapped in his arms forever...even if it did hurt.

After the initial shock of it all Ryan and Marissa had both calmed down. "So what do you wanna do now?" Ryan asked. The smile hadn't left his face and Marissa could see how eager he was to get her out of her. It's like she could sense that while she was still in the hospital Ryan thought something still might take her away from him. "Well I have to wait til Dr Peerson can come down and check me over and give me the all clear and then all I have to do is fill out the discharge papers and we can get out of here" She smiled at him. "This is so amazing. I'm gonna go call Sandy and Kirsten and tell them the good news" Ryan said getting up off the couch. "NO DONT! Please..." "O..okay!?" "It's just I wanted it to be a surprise for them too..if Summer doesn't open her mouth that is. I kinda...wantd to get everyone at the one place and surprise them that's all" Marissa looked a little saddened. Ryan saw and lifted her chin up and gave her a small kiss "Hey. I won't tell them okay... And what do you mean about Summer? Has she already been her? I knew she wasn't home when I went oover and her fone was off but I just guess she was with Seth or something" Ryan replied a little confused. "Yeah. she left just before you got there I guess and came straight here. So she knows. I just hope she doesn't spill it to everyone so I can still surprise them" Marissa smiled. She couldn't wait to get home!

Just then Dr. Peterson came in with a nurse. He was pushing in a machine and the nurse was close behind with a few things the doctor would need to examine Marissa. "Ahh Miss Cooper, a little birdy told me you're getting out of here today. I thought I should come down as soon as I could and give you the once over before you leave. Just to make sure you won't be back her. The staff just can't stand you anymore" Dr Petersonb joked and they all laughed. "Now shall we get started?" "Umm I just going to go outside and get a coffee. Will you be alright?" Ryan asked Marissa. "Yeah. I'll be fine" "I'll take good care of her and then yous can get out of here" Dr Peterson said sympathetically. "I'll be back in a while then" Ryan smiled and quickly kissed Marissa's cheek and exited the room.

Dr Peterson and the nurse, Gabrielle, began their examination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan went down the hall to the caffeteria and got a cffee for himself. He knew the test might take a while so he didn't bother getting Marissa a coffee that would no doubt go cold by the time she could get to it. Just as he was thinking about Marissa, staring out over Orange County through the large glass windows, his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. "Summer. Why would she be calling me?" He thought. "Hey Summer. What's up?" "Hi. Ahh so I take it you're already at the hospital?" "Yeah. And so have you so it seems" Ryan laughed " Yeah. Big surprise hey!? Anyway is hse with you at the momen?" "Ahh no. Dr Peterson started examining her about half an hour ago. The nurse just came out and said she's having her final Catscan now actually" "Good. Well you have to delay here from coming home for about another...say 2 hours."Why's that?" "Well, you know how she wants to surprise everyone?" "Yeah. Don't know how we'll do it but she really wants to surprise you all" "Well that's what I thought too...so I came up with a better plan! Here's what we're gonna do...You delay her for 2 hours while me and Seth paint the 'Welcome Home' banner. Then I'll call everyone and tell them to come to our house for Marissa's welcome home party. Then everyone can get bring some food and drinks and then you can meet us there at say 1:30. And we can all surprise her instead. What do you think?" "I think she'll love that. But here examinations will only be another half hour. that mean it will be around 12 when we finally get out of here...What am I spose to do for an hour and a half?" "I don't know...You'll think of something. I gotta go... Otherwise this thing will _never_ be done before you guys get here. Bye Atwood" And Summer hung up "Bye" Ryan said into the silent phone.

Ryan galnced out the large glass windows once more then turned and began walking back to Marissa's room...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got back Marissa wasn't there. _She must still be having the catscan _Ryan thought. He sat down on the couch and waited for them to return. He stared out at the amazing veiw of the beautiful Newprt beach and thought about the future and how much he loved Marissa. It was the only girl he had ever loved...and the only girl he would _ever _love!

Just then Marissa walked in. "Hey she said slowly limping over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood up. "mmm hey" Ryan replied smiling into the kiss. Marissa couldn't help but laugh. Ryan always had a way of making hergetting this funny happy feeling and making her smile. "You okay?" "I'm okay...just nervous. What if something's wrong?" Marissa said her smile instantly disappearing. "Hey.." Marissa couldn't look up. "Hey.." Ryan said lifting her head up with his finger under her chin. "It's going to be okay Riss. _We're_ going to be okay!" Marissa gave a weak smile and then tears started to escape. Hearing him say that ... _"We're going to be okay!" _She was just overcome with this huge batch of emotions. He ad been the only guy she had truely loved and will be the only guy she will ever love and hearing him say that, knowing he felt the same way. She just was so happy she was so lucky and had the man of her dreams. She knew, as long as she had him, everything _would _be okay...

Ryan didn't say anything. He simply just let her cry on his shoulder and get all of her emotions out. When her cries had subsided he just held her tighter and kissed her on the crown of her head. She was his and he would do anything to make her happy.He got his second chance with her and nothing was going to destroy that. Marissa pulled away and looked into Ryan's deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry. You just said 'we' and ...and I always want it to be like that. I ...I love you Ryan...so much. So much it even hurts and now we have a second chance and I just...I don't want anything stuffing that up" Another tear escaped. Ryan put his hands on the side of her head and used his thumb to gently wipe away the tear. "I know and I love you too. I always will. And no matter what happens, I'm always going to be there Riss. You mean so much to me. Without you I'm nothing. You're the reason I changed, the reason I stayed in Newport and changed my future, the reason I made something of myself and the reson I get up everyday. I love you more than anything and _nothing _is going to change that!" Ryan stated strongly. Usually he would be too embarassed to say more than a few words or express any of his feelings ...but with Marissa he could. This just made Marissa fall more and more in love with him. She didn't know what to say ...so she did the only thing she knew to express her how she was feeling...She gave Ryan the most loving, passionate kiss she ever had.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then Dr Peterson walked in. "Okay guys. Break it up" Ryan and Marissa broke away from their kiss, both with embarassed expressions displayed on their faces. They both looked each other and they all laughed. "Like high school all over again" Ryan laughed "Yeah. Getting sprung never gets any less embarassing" Marissa added, laughing back.

Then they turned to Dr Peterson. Ryan wrapped around Marissa's shoulders as she grabbed his other and and intwined their fingers. "Sorry Dan" "No, It's perfectly fine. I just wanted to give Marissa her results so you guys can get out of here" He explained. Marissa's face went pale and worried. Ryan squeezed her hand and her nerves settled a little. "If you wouldn't mind stepping outside for a moment Mr Atwood..." "NO! I mean ..please Dr. Peterson I need him here" Ryan held her shoulders tighter. "Okay. Well if you're sure?" Their was a moments silence before Dr Peterson continued. "Well as I'm sure you remember, we took a blood sample a couple of days ago and the test results came back saying your iron was a little low but I'm sure taht will be fixed with some nice juicy steaks home cooked when you get back other than that your potassium and cholestrol and all of that is good. And today we took your blood pressure which seems pretty normal, the catscan showed that all the swelling had gone down and their was no damage to your brain as we already knew. We have done several x-rays over the last few weeks and all your fractures have healed quite nicely and are strong as I'm sure you can tell when you use those parts of your body. The pain will still be be there for a while longer but you say it's minimal?" "Yeah. It hardly hurts anymore and when it does it isn't as bad as it used to be" "Good good. Well in that case some panadol or nurofen will help with that. Umm your physio therapist has gven the nod saying congratulations and that you have done very well very quickly. However Sammy said she wants to see you every Thursday mornign at 9.00am sharp for an hour session of physio. she worte it on ..." He puled a card out of his pocket on the left hand side of his shirt "this card so you won't forget.

"Now about the ultrasound..." Marissa froze. She knew this was the big one. If there was something wrong she knew she wouldn't be able to have kids...have a family with Ryan. And they both wanted their own family sooo much. Ryan saw her go even more pale and squeezed her hand palcing a soft kiss on the side of her temple. "Now with the pressure on your abdomen and the miscarriage you had from the accident we were worried about the extent of the damages. The swelling and bruising of your abdomen made it hard to see the results of your first ultrasound, taken on the night of the accident, which is why we were eager to see the results of the ultrasound we did this morning. All the swelling and bruising has gone down and we were able to see quite easily this time around. Your results show that there had been an a small amount of tearing, however, your body has produced a new layer of tissue around the tear hence forth gluing the tear back together..."Dr Peterson explained interlocking his fingers trying to explain the tissue growing back together. "So ...it's healed? The tears have gone? Everything's okay?" "Yes. Your body has healed all the tears and bruises around your abdominal area and so far everything look fine. But as for future children, if or when that so time come, we will need to check you over. We can't really tell from the ultrasound if it will possible and with everything you've been through there is a slight chance you may not be able to bear a child" The doctor informed them thoroughly. But then he saw Marissa sage in her chair a little and go paler than what she already was. "However, you've been given a second chance from the man upstairs and I'm sure plenty of children will be in the cards for you. At the moment everything looks fine with you Miss Cooper...We would just like to make sure their is no complications when the time comes for you to have children..." There was a small silence before he continued. "...Which is why, when the time comes, I want to personally take care of you. Just give me a call and I will look after you from there on in...for all your future children!" He proclaimed proudly. The couple looked at each other smiling and then turned their smiles to Dr Peterson. Ryan got up and shook the doctors hand firmly. "Thank-you for that Dan. You'll definitly be the first to know!" They all laughed.

Ryan and Marissa offered their appreciations and said good-bye to Dr Peterson. "Thank-you for everything and putting up with me" Marissa said "Nonsense. It's my job...and you're all of ours favourite patient! But Don't tell any of the other patients or we'll all lose our jobs!" Dr Peterson laughed. "Now I must be off. I have an appointment at 12:10 and I have 5 minutes to grab a coffee and get there. I'll see you guys soon" He smiled knowingly and started walking down the hall. Ryan looked into Marissa's eyes and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Now let's get these papers signed and get you out of here hey?" Ryan smiled pushing Marissa out in her wheelchair. She insisted on walking but all the staff (and Ryan) were persistant in her using it until she _had at least got out of the hospital _they had agreed. They didn't want her tiring herself out before she even made it home.

Ryan pushed her over to the reception area. "Hi. Discharge papers for Marissa Cooper please!?" Marissa asked quietly and politely. "Ahh Miss Cooper you leaving us already? Ahh we will miss you. You're our favourite patient" She smiled, whispering the last bit quietly. "Ahh Miss Cooper. Here we go" She said flipping through a pile of papers and pulling out Marissa's file. Inside were the discharge papers. she pulled them out and handed them to Marissa. "Now just go over to the waiting are and fill these out and when you're done come back here and I'll sort it all out, okay!?" "Okay. Thanks" Marissa replied. Ryan pushed her over to the edge of one of the rows of waiting room chairs. He pulled the brakes up on the wheelchair and sat down at the end of the chairs next to Marissa, drapping his arm around Marissa's shoulders. And Marissa began filling out the documents.

But as Ryan looked up he spotted a familiar face...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. The Job Offer

**The Job Offer**

"I'll be back in a minute" Ryan informed Marissa. She nodded, not taking her eyes off the papers in front of her. She was flying through each section eager to get out of the hospital and be back home with all of her friends, her family, her own bed and all of her own belongings.

Ryan walked over to the nursing bay where he saw the women just about to exit. "Kathy!" Ryan called out, walking over to her. "Ahhh Ryan. How are you? Off to see that beautiful girlfriend yours? How is she?" Kathy asked sweetly. "Ahh she's actually just over there in the wheelchair. She's going home today so she's just filling out the discharge papers" "Oh that's great news Ryan. However, I will be sad to see yous leave. But that's great for young Marissa. She's been here longer than anyone should have to be!" Kathy replied. "Well that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about...seeing us more. Well me actually" What do you mean young Ryan" Kathy asked confused. "Well if you'll accept I would love you come and become my secretary and receptionist for my company...I will pay you twice what you are getting here...plus bonuses. I know you have been struggling a little with all your bills and your little one. And your little guy's gonna need new clothes, dental care, school books and I want to see Billy go to the best school and have a good education. You guys deserve it so if you'll come...???" "Oh I couldn't ask that..It's too much Mr Atwood" "What have I said. Please call me Ryan...and I need you. My last secretary just up and left us without any notice and we're struggling with the administrative stuff. And I would offer the same pay and some bonuses to whoever took the job anyway. But you're the right person for the job, a good friend and I would be honoured to have you work with me" "Oh how could I say no to such a charming kind young man like yourself!? However, I can't just leave here straight away. I will need to hand in resignation papers and work her for 2 months while I wait for the resignation to be approved" "Yeah. I completely understand...and I wouldn't ask you to start straight away. Tell you what... you get those papers done and then when you're ready you can come and see me in my office. I'll tell everyone at the office that I'm expecting you sometime and then we can sit down and discuss a salary and your times and what not. What do you say?" Ryan gave her one of his half smiles. "Sure. That will be great. Thank-you...Thank-you sooo much Ryan. This is the biggest gift anyone could give me Thank-you,Thank-you"Kathy gushed excitedly. "No thank-you" Ryan replied mysteriously. "Now I must be going" Ryan added looking up and seeing Marissa looking at him, waiting for him to return. She had obviously finished filling out the papers and had handed them up and sorted everything out. "Looks like a have a beautiful girlfriend waiting for me to take her home" Ryan smiled in Marissa's direction. "Oh I have to go over and say good bye to her"

Kathy and Ryan walked over to Marissa. "So I hear your breaking out of here hey!?" Kathy laughed. "Yeah. I can't wait to get home. But I will miss all you lovely nursing staff" Marissa replied. "Well you won't be missing Kathy for very long... I've just offered her a job at Atwood Architectual Co." Ryan interupted. "And she accepted" He said smiling and rocking back and forth on his heels happily. "Oh wow. Congratulations. So I guess I will be seeing more of you" "Well I will still need to work her for a few more months but yes I will be seeing more of you young miss. Just make sure you take care of yourself.." Kathy said bending down to hug Marissa. "And of him too...He needs you, you know!?" She whispered into her ear. "I will...Don't worry...I'm not letting this one go again" Marissa giggled quietly back. "Well I'll see both of you two later. Take care and look after this one. She's a special girl Ryan" "I will. See you in a couple of weeks" Ryan winked back. Ryan wheeled Marissa around and started heading out the front doors of Orange County Hospital. _The last of all bad visits _They both thought. Kathy watched as the beautiful young couple walked out the doors. She held back a joyful tear as she watched. _They're going to make a beautiful family one day _She thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

They were just outside the hospital door. It was Marissa's first time out of the Hospital for almost 4 years and they stood for a moment taking in the warmth of the sunlight, the cool breeze, the beauiful clouds ...And all of the world's glory. It was a beautiful sight.

Ryan was first to break their comfortable silence. "I'm gonna go round to the parking lot and get the car. You gonna be okay here?" "Do ...do we have to take the car?" Marissa asked nervously. Ryan bent down in front of her and stared into her sad, worried eyes. "Hey...hey. I know it's really scary. I mean the last time you were in a car I almost lost you" Ryan looked down to the cement. "I couldn't even go near a car for 3 weeks. Then I had to take a long trip down to L.A to meet some people for work and I couldn't even drive myself. Sandy literally had to push me to even get in the car and he drove me. Then it took me almost another two months to drive again. It was too painful and I didn't want ...it to happen again. But Sandy made me...And I'm glad he did" Ryan looked back up into Marissa's eyes. "Look I know you're still having nightmares about the crash and I know it's scary as hell...but it's the only way we can get you home" Marissa was still worried and nothing Ryan as saying was helping. "Can't we walk or..." "Riss it's too far...Look it was hard for me for my first time back in a car ...But I'm here for you for yours Riss. You know I'm not going to let _anything_ happen to you...Not again...Not _ever"_ Marissa looked up into Ryan's eyes after a moment. A little reassurance hitting her..but she was still scared. "I'm going to take it very slow and if you tell me to stop I will. I promise baby...I'm not letting anything even come close to taking you from me again. Okay!?" "O...Okay" Marissa said shakely. " Ryan stood up a little and pulled Marissa into his arms. He just held her for a while. Dissolving all her fears and worries. If she was with him then nothing would tear them apart again she thought silently. Ryan stood up giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Let's go to the car then!" Marissa stated sighing. Ryan wheeled Marissa to where his car sat in the parking lot. He opened Marissa's door for her. At first Marissa jut looked into the car. Then she looked into Ryan's deep blue, reassuring eyes. She gained strength from his reassurance and finally eased her way up put of the wheelchair. Ryan drew her into a hug and held her close. Deep down he was just as nervous about their first car ride together after the crash but he knew he needed to be strong and reassure Marissa that everything would be okay. Secretly it helped reassure himself at the same time. "You ready?" Marissa looked into the car nervously. Then she looked at Ryan. "Ready" she proclaimed.

She gently shifted into the car awkwardly and slowly moved into a comfy position. Ryan closed her door and quickly ran the wheelchair back to the entrance of the hosptial. He put it just inside the entrance where the nurses had told him to and ran back to the car. Marissa was looking out the car window at the clouds above her. Just thinking when Ryan opened the car door and jumped ino the driver's seat. "You ready to roll?" Ryan asked smiling softly. Marissa grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. "As ready as I'll ever be" And with that they rode off. Heading for a place called home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Marissa where half way home when Ryan looked at the clock. 12:45pm. _Shit...I still have to stall for another 45 minutes _Ryan thought. They were just going past the beach when Ryan had an idea. "I wanna take you somewher before we go back to your house" Ryan told her, squeezing her hand. "Ummm okayyyy" Marissa said confused. "Close your eyes!" "What?" Marissa asked confused. She heard what he had said but why did he want her to close her eyes??? "Just close your eyes. Trust me" "Okayyy" Marissa said closing her eyes, still unsure of what Ryan was up to. They drove for another 5 minutes when Ryan turned off the engine. "Don't open them" Ryan said getting out and walking over to her side of the car. "Now I'm going to pick you up. Just tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll put you down okay!?" Ryan told her. Marissa had barely replied when Ryan put one hand under her knees and one at the back of her lower back. He lifted her up in his arms, carrying her like a bride. He kicked the door shut with his foot and carried her over the sand. A little while later Marissa felt Ryan stop. She felt him slowly release her and she stood...her eyes still shut tightly. "Okay. Open them" Ryan whispered into her ear wrapping his arms around her. Marissa leaned back into him and slowly opened her eyes. She felt butterflie, nervous to know where he had taken them. As she opened them she was staring at an old wooden wall. It took her a moment to realise where they were...Her favourite place, where she had always come to think...The old life guard tower. Her mouth fell open. She loved it here and it had been just the place she needed to come to. She gently turned in Ryan's arms and smiled up at him, giving him a kiss. "Thank-you" She said simply. Ryan just smiled and walked to the back of the tower and slowly pulled Marissa down to sit with him. She gently eased her way down and sa in between Ryan's legs. Leaning against him and resting her head upon his chest...like so many times before. But this time something was different!!!

They sat there looking out across the water, cuddling each other, both consumed in their own thoughts...

"I'm sorry Ryan" Marissa spoke quietly. Ryan was startled at first then realise what she had said. "Wait...what?" "I'm sorry" Marissa said again staring out into the ocean. Ryan held his gaze to the back of her. He was really confused and didn't understand what she was saying. "Sorry for what?" He asked confused. He turned her around and shifted so he could look at her. "For everything" Marissa looked into his eyes and then quickly flinched and looked away. Staring at the sandy floor she continued. "For Luke, for Oliver, for DJ, for Johnny, for the drinking, for the all the drama, for TJ, for _all_ our fights and ...just for everything Ryan" Marissa finished with a sigh. "Hey...All that happened in the past okay!?" Marissa urged herself to look up at Ryan. "Look I've done a lot of stuff that has come between us too you know. If anyone should be apologising its me. After the whole Luke thing and the model home and Theresea. Moving back to Chino was a _huge _mistake. It nearly ruined us for good...I just didn't want to leave a kid without a dad. And then there was the whole Lindsay thing and Sady and I was the reason for lots of those fights too...Look what I'm trying to say is that we both had things that we did and we both caused problems in our past relationship, But that's all in the past and it's made us who we are to day...it's made us as strong as we are now" "I know but..." "No buts ...Riss all that stuff...everything that's happened...it's all in the past but now...now we're together again. I almost lost you but I was given another chance with you and I don't care what has happened in the past. I love you Riss...I have ever since I met you... and I'm not letting anything get in our way again. Not ever. Okay. So don't apologise coz I'm just as guilty and it just doesn't matter anymore. As long as I have you _now_ and we are together _now _then that's all that matters baby" Ryan wiped away the few tears running down Marissa's cheeks. Her tears had stopped and her frown had been replaced with a slight loving smile...just for Ryan. All that she could manage to get out was..."I love too Ryan" He pulled her back into his body and wrapped his arms around her stomache. Pulling her back as close to him as he could and holding her tight. He wanted to be like this forever. He never wanted her to leave his arms...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stared out at the ocean for a while longer when Ryan pulled out his cell and looked at the time..._1:15pm _it read. Ryan started to panick a little. He had to be at the Roberts mansion in 15 minutes. They would just make it on time if they left now. Ryan moved a little and then spoke up. "What do you rekon...shall we get you home?" "As much as I love sitting here in your arms looking at the most beautiful ocean I know, I rekon that's a good idea!" Ryan got up and slowly helped Marissa to her feet. Marissa whinced when she was standing back up. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ryan asked getting worried. "I'm fine. I've just been sitting in the same spot for too long. I just need a minute then we can get going" Marissa began to stretch gently. She stood for a moment, Ryan staring at the beautiful woman in front of him. Marissa turned around and saw Ryan looking at her. "Can't take your eyes off of me hey" Marissa said, cocking one of her eyebrow and flashing a smile. "mmm I just can't help it" Ryan replied not removing his stare. Marissa walked over to him and draped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his and Ryan instantly smiled into it. He could never get enough of her sweet lips. Marissa pulled away slowly, Ryan unconciously moving his head closer as hers backed away until he was about to fall forward. He stood up and regained his consciousness. "Okay let's get going before you side track me again" "Why? You don't enjoy it when I ...distract you?" She smirked. "No...I just love it too much. And I think it's time we got you home before people try and find you at the hospital and realise you're not there" Ryan raised his eyebrows "Good point" Marissa replied. They laughed as they headed back to the car. Marissa slowly got in as Ryan held her door. Then Ryan hopped in and started the engine and they were off... headed back to the Roberts' Mansion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at 1.40pm. Ryan knew Summer would be wondering where they were but hoped they were right on time. "You ready?" He asked looking over at Marissa. Marissa was holding his hand and was squeezing it. She didn't know why but she was really nervous. So much had changed and she didn't know what to expect...She was just glad she had Ryan to help her through it all. Marissa gave a last sigh letting her nerves settle and the strength to take over. "Alright...Let's go in" Marissa said. Ryan let go of Marissa's hand and ran to her side and opened her dor for her. He held out his hand and Marissa took it and gently got out of the car. She was surprised at how such a simple daily task could hurt so much. Marissa closed the door behind her and Ryan drew her into a reassuring hug. He always knew wen somethign was wrong and he knew jst holding her helped her gain strength. They stood for a moment embracing each other and then Ryan pulled away slightly and stared into her dark blue eyes. "I'm here and I not going to leave your side okay" "Okay" Marissa squeeked out quietly. "Alright now you ready to go in there?" "Yep. The sooner I get in there the sooner I can go lay down and spend some quiet time alone with you in somewhere comfortable" Marissa laughed. Ryan took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze and began walking towards the front door. Marissa stopped as they got to the door. She wasn't sure if she should knock or just walk in. She contemplated ti for a moment. She gave Ryan's hand a final squeeze and opened the door...

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone yelled out as Marissa walked into the foyer. Her mouth fell open as she looked around at everyone and ten turned her attention to Ryan. "You planned this didn't you?" "Well actually it was Summ's idea. When you told her you were coming home today she got back here and decided to plan it all. So she rang everyone and they all brought over bits and pieces and woolah! Though I didn't think they'd get it all done in time" Marissa stared at all her friends and family. There wasn't a more beautiful comforting feeling in the world then having them all there. "So is that why you took me to the life guard tower?" "Well...yes. But I was planning on taking you there after I got you home but I got to do it first" Ryan smiled at her. Marissa walked into the room and began to greet and hug everyone. "Thanks Summ. It looks amazing...I'm surprised you had enough time to get it all done before we got here" "Well I have Atwood to thank for that a little" Summer laughed.

Marissa went around the room and talking to everyone. Her mom, Neil (aka Dr Roberts and her new step dad), Sandy and Kirsten, little Sophie, Seth and Summer, Anna, Luke, her litlle sister Kaitlin (who wasn't little anymore), Brad and Eric (The younger Ward brothers) and Mrs Ward, Taylor (who had now become sort of part of the group...though it is and always will be just The Fantastic Four) and even Chilli and Kathy had come, as well as a few old Harbour High 'friends'...oh and how could we forget some of the Newpsies (A few of the ladies from the cardio-bar and pilates classes which Julie and Kirsten both went to still).

Everyone went outside to the patio area and sat down and had a late lunch. All the kids hung out around the pool. Kaitlin and the ward brothers went swimming but Ryan, Marissa, Summer, Seth, Anna, Luke and Taylor sat along the edge of the pool. Their feet in the water, just talking and catching up. Everyone laughed as Taylor kept making advances towards Luke, but look wasn't interested and sat ended up moving and sitting between Summer and Anna to get away from her. "Yeah Taylor's been trying to get with Luke but your just not interested are you buddy" Seth told everyone as Taylor had gone to get drinks. "No. She's so... weird and besides I like a girl back home in Portland" Luke replied. "Ahh just haven't made a go for it hey?" Ryan laughed at Luke. Luke glared at him and then they all cracked up into fits of laughter. It was good to be all together again and catch up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while Ryan got up. Marissa looked up confused as to where he was going. He noticed and began "Umm I just have to go call someone. I'll be back in a minute" He finished bending down and kissing Marissa and then walking back inside.

"So are you two officially back together?" Taylor said as she noted the kiss, as she came back and handed everyone a drink. "Ahh yeah" Marissa replied snapping out of her thoughts. Marissa found it odd that Taylor was asking. To tell the truth she didn't even know her. She was just a girl at school who always wanted to take Marissa's job as the Head of the Social Commity. _I better get used to it I guess. I mean she has become friends with Seth and Summer so I spose she'll be around more often so I may as well get to know her_. Marissa thought to herself. "Aww that's awsome Coop" Marissa got bombarded woth one of Summers tight hugs. "Ahh Summ...ribs" Marissa whinced out as the pain surged through her. "Oh right...Sorry" Summer said dropping her arms. "But that's great. You and Ryan are so perfect for each other and we didn't want you to leave. You should have seen him when we thought that you were...well he wasn't good. He was brooding all day everyday and then one day he just decided to do something with himself ...I guess for you so he went to college and then work and then his own business. But he was still a wreck. He'd come home and brood and he'd be at the hospital all afternoon and all night. Sometimes he wouldn't even go home and he never even looked at any chiks who he meet or anything. He just kept going back to the hospital...to you" Summer finished. Marissa was saddened as Summer told. He had been so miserable and seemed to have abondoned his own family just to be by her hospital bed. She was just so glad he did something with himself and got his own life started with college and work and his new company. At least he had realised that's what she wanted for him. She wouldn't have been able to forgive herself if he hadn't made something of himself all because she wouldn't...no _couldn't _wake up.

Just then she heard Ryan's voice boom out. "Excuse me everyone, If I could just have you're attention for just a moment" He turned to fave in Marissa's direction "Riss baby I think you will want to be standing this way" Everyone around the pool stood up and Marissa turned to face her body to where Ryan was. She was so confused._ Why do I need to be standing? Is he making a speech or...what's going on??? _Marissa thought. She was so confused and it was evident on her face. "Now when Marissa told me this morning that she was getting out this afternoon and Summer had told me of her Welcome Home plans I knew there would be one person missing. So I gave them a call and called a few contacts and booked the first plane ticket I could get here" Marissa froze _He can't mean...He didn't ...It can't be..._ "And so as my welcome home present to you baby I give you..." "DADDDDDD!!!!!!!" Marissa finished as Jimmy walked out from around the corner just inside the door. Marissa ran up to her dad and gave him a huge hug. It hurt but she hadn't seen him since about 4 years ago. "Hey kiddo" Jimmy replied laughing and kissing his daughter sweetly on the top of her hair. Everyone looked at Ryan sweetly and smiled at Ryan and at the sight of the reunited father and daughter. Everyone knew how much her Dad meant to her and how big a present this was for Ryan to give to her. But it wasn't just that...it was the that the present was something Ryan did out of love, care and consideration for Marissa. You could just tell right then how much Marissa meant to him.

Sandy walked over to Ryan. "You're a good kid Ryan. You're going to make that girl verrry happy" He proclaimed. "I hope so...she deserves it" Ryan said quietly. He always found it awkward to talk about these sorts of things with anyone but when it came to talking about Marissa or talking to Sandy and Kirsten about it, Ryan was finding it easier. "You both do son" Sandy finished as Marissa began to walk over to Ryan with her dad. "Thanks again young Ryan. I wouldn't have been able to make it unless it wasn't for you and your good contacts. I owe you one sometime" Jimmy said shaking Ryan's hand. "Don't mention it...It was my pleasure. Anything to make Marissa happy" "That you have, that you have... Now if you two will excuse me. I should go say hello to everyone else" He said as he began to walk over to Julie, Neil, Sandy and Kirsten with little Sophie wriggling in her arms.

Marissa smiled up at Ryan. "What?" He said cheekily. "You're the amazing...you know that!? This is the best present I have ever got" Ryan smiled at Marissa's cute goofy grin. She was so happy. "I'm glad you like it. You needed it" "Thank-you" Marissa replied simply leanign up to kiss Ryan a kiss. "I...love...you...sooo...much" Marissa punctuated with kisses. "Well if this is what I'm gonna get everytime then I'm definitly going to surprise you more" Ryan smiled wrapping his arms around Marissa's waist. Ryan walked them over back to their group of friends and sat on one of the pool lounges together. Marissa laying back against Ryan's chest. Summer and Seth did the same and the others sat around.

Everyone hung around, talking, drinking and catching up with each other until about 7.30pm. They had all gathered around and ate dinner together and everyone were all starting to return back to their homes. Marissa thanked them all for coming and said would catch up more when she was stronger. By 8.00pm everyone was gone. Sandy and Kirsten had taken Sophie home and Ryan said he would be home later. Neil and Julie had retreated to the lounge room, while Kaitlin went for a shower and was in her room playing her music and talking on the phone and what-not. Ryan and Marissa had gone back to Summer's old room where Marissa now was taking over. They layed down on the bed together, cuddling. Summer and Seth had also gone back to their apartment and everyone was now safely home and getting ready for an early night. After all it had been a _very _big day!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 10pm and Marissa was staring to fall asleep in Ryan's arms, and as much as he loved to watch her sleep he knew he needed to go back to his own house and leave her to rest in her own room. "I think I'm gonna go" Ryan whispered quietly. Marissa's eyes opened and instantly connected with Ryan's. "Do you have to?" "You need your rest and I can't stay here" Ryan pointed out. "IT's my first night out and all I want to do is be asleep in your arms..." Ryan looked at her deeply but Marissa continued. "I don't want to be here in a room that isn't even really mine, in a house that I have known forever but never feel at home in...I just want to be with you" She fiished quietly...saddly. It broke Ryan's heart to see her so down but he knew she needed to be here and sleep...and he definitly knew Julie and Neil weren't about to let Ryan stay over all night. "Look I know it's hard and you don't want to be alone here but you need to sleep...I _need _you to get your rest and keep your strength up. You just got out and we all want to take you out and hang out but we can't if you're too tired or are can't cope okay!?" Ryan said sweetly. Marissa frowned and looked down. He knew this was hurting her...but it was killing him just as much, "Hey. Please don't make this any harder on me then it already is...please baby. Look you have my number...If you need me or just want to talk then call me whenever and I'll stay up talking to you but I really have to get back to the Cohen's. Kirsten's waiting. Just call me when you need me okay" Ryan said getting off the bed. Marissa grabbed his hands and sat up. Ryan was walking out but Marissa held on. He walked back towards her and she stared into his ocean blue eyes. "Thank-you for today Ryan. The Welcome home surprise and bringing my dad here. It means so much to me. You really are the best boyfriend ever. And I'm sorry I'm being so difficult...I just miss you whenever you're not around and I just always want to be with you...in your arms that's all" "I know baby. But sometimes I have to go...but it doesn't mean I'm not with you" Marissa looked up at him puzzled. "I'm always in here" he said placing his hand oer her heart. "And I'm never far away. You know you can call whenever you need to and I'm not that far away so if you need me I'll come running okay!?...Now please get some sleep Riss. We are gonna have lots to do tomorrow. Just you, me, Summer and Seth...like old times...Now I'm gonna go. I love you and call me if you need me, kay baby" Ryan hurried and quickly pecked Marissa's lips. He had to get out of there efore she puled another sad face on him. He was powerless when he saw her upset. "Bye" Marissa called out as Ryan got to the door. _Why is he leaving so fast? I just wanted him to stay..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope You're Enjoying oD **


	19. The Nightmares

**The Nightmares**

Ryan got home and kicked off his shoes. He took off everything and was left in his boxer shorts and wife beater. He jumped into bed and looked up to the ceiling...thinking. _I shouldn't have left so quickly...what's wrong with me. I love her I shouldn't take off like that. Not when she was so sad and lonely. she just wanted you near...you've snuck over and stayed the night before what's so different this time...Coz she just got home and needs sleep...god this is so stupid. I wanted to stay but I know I shouldn't have but now that I'm here all I can think about is her. _Ryan sighed and closed his eyes. But just as he was thinking about his own stupidity and the world's own stupidity, his cell began to ring. He picked it up and opened his eyes to see _Marissa_ displayed on the caller I.D. He flipped it open and put it to his ear waiting for her sweet voice to come...but it didn't. All he heard were soft sobs coming from the other end of the line. "Marissa? What's wrong Riss?" Ryan asked bolting upright. "I...I'm sorry Ryan. I know you wanted to go home and sleep ...but..." She paused. "But what?" Ryan asked caringly. "But everytime I close my eyes I ...I see it" Marissa sniffled. "The crash...and thinking I'd lost you. Feeling so cold and alone and ...and without you" She started to sob harder. Ryan was silent. He didn't know what to do or say or how he could make it better. "Shhh, Baby shhh" Marissa calmed down at the sound of his voice. "Do you want to talk about it?" Marissa shook her head, then realising Ryan couldn't see her replied "Not really" She said shakily. "Then what can I do? I'll do anything...just please stop crying" Ryan almost begged. "I know you seeeaid that you have to behe there but can you pulease come over. I just really neehed to see you" She replied her sobs subsiding again. "Okay okay. I'll be there soon. I'm gonna hang up Riss but I promise I'll be there in 10 minutes" Ryan flipped his phone shut and got some jeans on. He grabbed his keys to the new Range Rover Sandy and Kirsten got him after the crash. He ran out the door and drove to Marissa's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Ryan hung up, Marissa fell back onto her pillows. She tried to close her eyes and tell her self everything was okay but all she saw was yet another re-play of the accident. Her eyes flashed open but all that came where more tears. She had the same nightmare memory every night since the accident...and it still hurt each and everytime. She rolled on her side and pulled her legs up to her body, cuddling them. The only thing she knew that could calm her and make her feel safe and erase the memory (at least for a while) was Ryan. And he was on his way there...though that scared her more than the nightmares. What if he got into another crash? She couldn't think about it. She tried to think back to all the good memories of her and Ryan or of all 4 of them. Her sobs leasened but where still there. Ryan would be there soon...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan got there 15 minutes later. Kaitlin was sneaking out to hang with the ward brothers just as Ryan got to the door. "I won't tell if you don't" Kaitlin said walking out and leaving the door open for Ryan. He nodded as he walked in closing the door quietly behind him. He snuck up to Marissa's room and quietly opened the door. He hoped she had fallen asleep so he could just lay with her and make her feel safe. But he saw her head lift as he walked in. Ryan quickly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Marissa instantly cried with relief. She moved and rested on his shoulder. ryan wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. He ran his arms up and down her back soothingly. "shhh shhh" he repeated. After a short while Marissa's sobs had ceased and Ryan pulled her away and wiped away the few tears that remained with his thumbs like so many times before. "You okay now!?" "I'm sorry" "Don't be...I was kicking myself for leaving. I knew you were fragile at the moment but I just left you here...when you needed me the most. I'm sorry baby I shouldn't have I know but I'm here now" "Thanks" Marissa smiled. She leaned closer and kissed Ryan sweetly. "What do you want to do then? Do you want to talk? ...Or we could just lay here?" "I just want to lay here with you" Marissa replied feeling safer already by his presence there. Ryan lay on the middle of the bed and Marissa lay back down, moulding into Ryan's side and her head gently upon his chest. Ryan was running his hand softly up and down her back...taking in all his beautiful girlfriend and easing her troubles. Marissa loved him soothing her. She just lay, holding onto him and thinking.

"They scare me so much Ry" Marissa said out of the blue, startling Ryan. He looked down at her. "The nightmares?" "Yeah. It's the same as when I had them after all that stuff with Trey. I just keep seeing me losing you...I can't handle it Ryan...I can't lose you" "You won't...I'm not going anywhere. They're just bad dreams...that's all. You haven't lost me and I haven't lost you and that's the way it's going to stay. Just forget about them" "I can't" Marissa said getting a little angry. It's not like she planned to have these nightmares everynight and it wasn't that simple just to forget about what happened, what she lost and almost losing him too. "You can...Just think about the good things that came from it and what we have now" "What good came from it? I lost my child..._our _child, I was put in a coma for 3 freaking years and I almost lost you...how can I forget all that. There isn't anything good that came out of it" Ryan sat up and stared out at the night sky. "So us being together again isn't a good thing?" Ryan said sadly, starting to put up his guard again. "I didn't mean...it's just...shit!" Marissa gave up and sat up and wrapped her arms around Ryan from behind. She could tell what he was starting to do...and she didn't want it to happen. "Ry...you know I love you. It's just hard. We lost something that was a part of us both and we both thought we lost each other and we missed sooo much time. I just don't know how to handle it and I can't having these memories come back. I wish they'd stop so we can move on and be happy again but it's just so hard. I'm sorry I couldn't see what you meant by the best thing that came out of it...I get it know. I haven't lost you and I AM thankful for that. Just please don't shut me out..." Marissa begged Ryan. At first Ryan wouldn't look at her. He was still trying to process and understand everything she was saying and trying to get over how she had hurt him. The silence was agony for Marissa. she just wanted to be in his arms again. "I'm sorry baby...I'm really sorry" She said giving him a small kiss in the dip of his neck. As much as she had just hurt him all Ryan wanted to do was hold her and make everything go away..._and she had apologised _Ryan added to himself. He turned around and sighed, pulling her into his arms. Marissa smiled. "How can I stay mad at you!? I said I won't leave you and I mean it. I just wish you could understand how important our relationship is to me. I love you so much. I just want us to be happy and normal again. Put everything in the past and just...be" Ryan finished. "So do I. And it means just as much to me. I can't promise you anything but I promise I will try and put the past behind me...behind us. I just need time..." "That's all I wanted baby" Ryan replied sweetly and kissed Marissa softly.

They went back to laying on the bed and cuddling. Talking for a while and then just happy to be together. Both thinking about how far they've come and how much there relationship had changed...for the better. Before they would have fought and yelled and broke up about it...BUT this time they talked and tried to understand where the other was coming from. They were communicating better than when they were in high school and after the crash and the scares (of losing each other) they had both realised the full extent of their love for one another and how much they wanted it to work this time...to last Forever And Always...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth and Summer had just got home. "Argh I really needa get out of this clothes" Summer said heading towards their bathroom. "I could help you a little with that" Seth expressed his interest. "Well hurry up ass. This dress is killing me. I feel so fat from all that food Kirsten brought over to Dad's. God your mom's turned into the BEST cook. Why can't you cook like that?" She complained. "Because my little pumpkin pie...then that would make me a women and I _refuse _to be a Newpsie...Besides I like your cooking better" Seth said walking over and kissing her neck from behind. She turned around in his arms and returned the kiss...then she smirk "So do I...your burnt crap is just to much to bare on a good day" She laughed as Seth mocked hurt.

Seth unzipped Summers dress and she shimmied out of it. Soon her bra and g-string had fallen to the floor too...along with Seth's clothes. Seth opened the shower door and turned on the water just the way he knew Summer liked it...Hot but Not too Hot. Soon they were both lathering soap over each other and laughing. Seth placed bubbles on Summer's cute button nose and in return she made a moustache on Seth. They were both in hysterics when Summer pulled them under the water. After the bubbles had disappeared things started to get heated...And we not talking water tempretures here!!! Seth locked lips with Summer and soon they were having a verrrry long, verrrry heated shower together...

After their fun and games had stopped Summer got out and dried herself off while Seth finished washing his _wet tangly gorgeous curly hair _Summer thought looking at him through the glass. She walked out the bathroom and went to find some clean PJs. She hadn't notice Seth get out and move behind her. All she felt was his soft light kisses down her neck and instantly moved her head back. "What you doin baby?" Seth asked and then returned to giving her his heavenly kiss. "mmm...Looking for something to wear to bed...But you're really distracting me" "Do you really _need _clothes?" "I supposssssssssse not" She replied smirking as she turned around. Seth took walked her back to the bed and soon it was just them in their bed. Nothing in-between them. No clothes no pillows or sheets...nothing!!! They were in for a ...pleasant night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan had woken up and was just lying there with Marissa in his arms. He had pulled her closer and was taking her all in. All her beauty, her smell, the sight of her alive and breathing, all their history and the thought of all the future he wanted to make with her. Marriage, kids, a good home, being with her forever and having the best life with each other.

Marissa sensed someone staring at her deeply. She opened her eyes and saw Ryan. Her face broke into the biggest, most gorgeous smile anyone had seen for a lllllllong time. Ryan did his famous half smile back. "Morning beautiful" He spoke softly. "Morning" Marissa yawned. Ryan gave a silent laugh. "What?" Marissa asked confused about his laughter. "Nothing. You're just amazing you know that?!" He said kissing her forehead. "You're not too bad yourself" She joked. "Ohh just 'not too bad' hey!? Oh you're gonna pay" He said grabbing her and tickling her. Marissa was laughing loudly. Luckily her mom and Neil had gone out to have breakfast early and left Marissa to sleep. But soon the pain shot through Marissa's fragile body. Ryan instantly saw her in pain and stopped dead in his tracks. "What's wrong? What is it?" "It's nothing just all the tickling and laughter was a little to much for my body to handle. It was just a twinge of pain. I'm fine" "Oh...Sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Are you sure you're okay?" "I'm sure. Don't worry okay" She said lifting Ryan's head up and staring into his eyes...into his soul. "Sorry" Ryan replied guiltily and then pulled Marissa into a hug. He hated himself for hurting her. He knew he didnt mean it and that it was just still Marissa's wounds still affecting her from the crash and all but he couldn't bear to hurt her. He made a mental note to not tickle her until she was fully healed and back to "Normal".

Marissa lifted her head from Ryan's chest and leant up to kiss Ryan's cheek. "You're amazing too you know" Ryan took in what she said. Her saying little stuff like that made him feel like something...like someone special...who means something to someone. And who could really do something with himself. Her saying it all means so much and in Ryan's mind just made her even more beautiful and gorgeous...

"Thanks" Ryan said simply. "I love you" He added. Marissa smiled up at him and replied to this with a loving kiss. She rested her head against his chest again and lay there. She didn't want to move. She just wanted to lay there with him all day. "So what do you want to do today?" "Truthfully I just want to stay like this...but I'm sure Summer would just bother us anyway and I guessss I do need some time to hang with all of you together..." "Well I can give everyone a call tell them to meet us at the dinner and then we can go to the beach or something...figure it out when we're all together!?" "That sounds great. And while you do that I might go for a shower" "Okay. Just take it easy okay. I'll be right out here if you need me" He said getting worried. He knew she still had a long way to go til she was completly okay...and until then he wouldn't stop worrying and making sure she was okay...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa was now in the shower and Ryan had just dialled Seth and Summer's when someone picked up. "Hello?" Came Seth's gluggy morning voice. "Morning Seth" Ryan said shaking his head at Seth's voice. "Ahh Ryan how are you this morning Buddy? Did you go home last night or stay in a certain someone's room all night huh huh!?" Seth exclaimed more excitingly and more awake. "Ahh I went home but she was scared from a nightmare about that night so I went back over again. Anyway I was just calling to see what you and Summer where up to today?" "Ahh surrrrrre ...she was scared. She just wanted you in her bed again" Seth laughed. Ryan glared at him through the phone. "umm today. Well of course my little Miss Vixen wanted to ignore me and spend all her time with Marissa today. So yeah...why what's up?" "Ahh good...Well we were going to see if you, Anna and Luke wanted to go to the dinner say in an hour and have Brunch and then see what we wanted to do for the resst of the day from there. So see you in an hour?" "Sure. I'll tell Summ and we'll be there waiting" "Alright. See you there then" And with that there was a click off Seth's phone. Ryan flipped through his contacts and found Luke's number. He dialled it and waited through the rings. Finally Luke picked up..."Hey Luke" "Oh Ryan hey. What's up?" "Marissa and I are meeting Summer and Seth at the dinner and then we were going to spend the rest of the day together...you know Riss' first full day out of the Hospital and all...anyway we we're just wondering if you wanted to join us ...and Anna if she can come!?" "Ahh I'm actually with her right now. I just taught her how to surf" Luke laughed. "Ohhh. So you's two spent the night together did you's?" Ryan joked "Ahh it wasn't like that" Luke said shaking his head. "We just stayed up and watched a few flicks and fell asleep on the couch. That's all" "Surrrrre" Ryan laughed. "Umm yeah anyway I've got nothing else to do today so sure count me in. I'll ask Anna but I'm sure she'd wanna come too so I guess we'll see you soon...What time you want us there?" "Ahh I told Seth in an hour so round then I guess" "Great. See you guys then" They both hung up. _Great everyone's going to meet us at the diner and then we can have the best day Marissa's had since the day she was leaving before.It's going to be perfect. _Ryan thought.

Just then Marissa came out wrapped in a towel. She was so beautiful and Ryan was finding it hard to breath. He swalowed hard "ahh...umm...Seth, Summer, Luke and Anna are gonna meet us at the dinner in about an hour" Marissa laughed at Ryan's face. He was so cute when he went speechless when Marissa was looking sensational. She'd get it when she was all glammed up, in a beautful dress or sexy top, when she was wrapped in a towel after a bath or shower (like now) or sometimes even when she was just doing something wearing nothing in particular...just a casual top and some jeans. It was a look that he only gave her ...as if he only had eyes for her. It made her feel so wanted...so special...so loved...and always happy!!! she went into her walk-in closet and purposefully dropped her towel to the floor. She knew Ryan was watching ...and she loved it. She pulled on some underwear and threw one her favourite skinny leg jeans. Then stretched up to reach one of her favourite tops at the top of the closet. She knew this was morer of a tease coz she knew when she stretched up her body looked even more sleek and tall...but then she felt a jagger of pain in her side and fell. Luckily Ryan ran and caught her just in time. He held her up in his strong warm arms and turned her so she was facing him. "Are you okay? What was it?" Ryan panicked. Marissa was had silent tears running down her face. "I was just reaching up for my top and...and I felt a sharp pain in my side and it hurt so bad Ryan. And I just...just collapsed" She said between silent sobs. Ryan brushed her tears away. "Hey. It's okay. You just took on to much then what you are able to right now. You just need to take it easy and not push too hard...then you'll be back to normal in no time" Ryan said positively. "Now what top did you want?" Ryan asked walking them closer to the shelving. "That red one under the black sweater" Marissa replied looking up and slightly lifting her arm to point in the direction of the sexy yet casual v-neck top. Ryan reached up and pulled it down for her. "Here. Don't be afraid to ask next time okay" "I can do it myself Marissa screamed. "Hey. I'm just trying to help Marissa. That's all. Please don't get angry. I wanted today to be special. Just let us help if you need it. We just don't want to see you hurt. You have to realise that. That's why we are all trying to do everything and just let you rest and get better. I'm sorry" Ryan told her. He didn't know why he was apologising. He just hated it when she was mad especially at him and he DID want this day to be special. She was the most amazing person in his whole life and she meant everything to him and she just got out of Hospital after nearly 4 years. He just wanted everything to go right today and Marissa to not get abgry or upset and enjoy everything. But she was just so independant and fragile...

"I'm sorry. I just feel so useless and I hate that everyone has to do everything for me. It makes me feel like I'm a pathetic little kid and everyone is looking down on me. I just can't take it...I'm sorry I yelled at you Ry. I know it's not your fault and your just trying to help but please don't put it in my face. I'm a big girl and I have to learn to do all this stuff sometime so I am going to try. I'll ask if I need help okay" Ryan looked like a wounded dog. "Okay" he said sadly. He was only trying to help. Marissa looked at him for a while. She hated how she kept putting him in this positioon and hurting him like this. "Look if I don't ask for help but you think I'm struggling badly then just gently ask me if I need any help. If I say no it's probably wise to leave it but I how you wanna help and will porbably agree to _your _help. I love how you're trying to help and I promise to try let people help and not get angry and yell. Okay" "Okay" Ryan replied in monotone. Marissa cupped his face and lifted his eyes to hers. "I love you" She said from the deepths of her heart. She was staring into his soul and making sure the words sunk in. Ryan gave a small half smile for a second. "I was just trying to be help" He added. "I know" Marissa added. Ryan leant in and kissed her. Somehow such a simple gesture of love like a small kiss after a fight was all they needed. They both loved each other and both felt bad after a fight and the kiss just made everything right again.

"Now get your shirt on and we can go meet the others" Marissa quickly slipped it over her head, flicked her hair out of it and walked over to her dresser. She gave her hair a quick brush, put on her lip gloss and walked back to her closet. "Now what do you need to do?" Ryan asked laughing. "I need shoes don't I" She pulled out her flats and put them on."Right NOW we can go" Ryan grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs, out the front door and hoped into Ryan's Range Rover. Marissa was still a little nervous about cars ...but Ryan always held onto her hand and made everything okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay Guys ...Two chapters added tonight. Not to be modest or anything but I think I deserve some more reviews...Would really appreciate it. It gives me enthusiasm to continue faster!!!!**

**Well Hope you are all enjoyin...if anyone has any ideas or wants to talk bout it drop me a reveiw or an email...be glad for any input...Well enjoy and I'll update soon. Is it getting more interesting??? Luv MJ xo**


	20. The Best Day Out and About

**A/N: Hey guys...u all been buggin me 2 gt new chapters up so here is a freakin long one 4 ya oP R&R ...hope your all enjoying oD xoxoxo**

**The Best Day Out And About**

They pulled up at the diner and went inside. "Hmm I thought they'd be here by now" Summer whined. She was eager to spend time with her bestie. It had been 4 years and they seriously had some overdue shopping, tanning and double dating time to catch up on. "Maybe they're inside" "Cohen do you see Ryan's OR Marissa's car out here?" She said accusingly. "Well no but Anna or Luke might be inside...They probably would have got a cab...so can we go in now!?" "Ahh alright let's go inside" Summer sighed, slightly upset Marissa wasn't there already.

When they walked in they spotted Anna and Luke sitting at one of the round seated tables by one of the windows. "Heyyy" Seth said walking over with Summer in toe. Luke and Anna got up and hugged Seth and Summer. "Summer what a cute top" Anna said stepping away and admiring the knitted top Summer had on. "Thanks. So what did you two get up to last night?" Summer asked Luke and Anna. They both looked at each other. "Nothing. What do you mean?" They both blurted out hurriedly. Summer looked at Seth then back at her two friends. She shook her head and laughed.

Just then Ryan and Marissa walked in the door. "Heyy guys" Marissa called walking over to the group. "Cooppppppp!!!!" Summer squeeled and almost knocked her friend over. "Can't ...breath...Summ" "I'm sorry I',m just SOOOOOOO glad to have you back Coop. I've missed you" She said giving Marissa another smaller squeeze. "I've missed you too" "Wow" Summer said looking at Marissa's top. "Glad to see your Fashion sense is still in take...Or is someone just trying to impress a certain hot, loving boyfriend???" She whispered the last part into Marissa's ear. Riss playfully smacked Summer. "No. I just love this top...And you should know...Nothing can remove a women's fashion sense" They both laughed. After all the hugs (and after Marissa had just about no breath and more pain then when she had entered) they all sat down. "Let's eat...I'm starving" Seth remarked. "When aren't you hungry?" Summer nudged him. "What? I'm still a growing man...I need my food" Everyone laughed.

The sun was shining they were talking and joking and having fun like they used to. Time stopped still and everything just felt 'normal'. No problems in sight...Just lots of sun, friends and laughs. Like it should be!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a very delicious breakfast slash lunch. They all sat back..."Ahhh my gut hurrrrrts" Seth complained, resting on Summers shoulder. "Well you shouldn't have eaten that last pile of pancakes then should you!?" Summer retorted. Everyone felt the same and it was hard not to laugh at it.

"How bout we go for a walk or do something then?" Ryan suggested "Sure. What do yous want to do?" Summer asked the group "We could go to the beach..." Marissa suggested. "Or go sailing to some quiet island like we did before..." Seth reminded. Anna and Luke had puzzled expressions on their face but thought it sounded nice. _They obviously had fun last time they did it. _Anna thought to herself. "Or we could go to the pier...maybe do a little shopping at the boulevard..." Anna added winking to the girls. "Well what are we gonna do? We can't just sit here all day and talk bout it" Seth said. "Well we're all here coz Coop is outta Hosp and today is all about her sooo What do YOU wanna do Coop?" "Ahh.." Marissa said surprised. She had no idea. All the ideas sounded perfect to her. "I don't know. What does everyone else think?" "Everything sounds good" They all replied at once. Then Anna had an idea... "How about we do all of them?" She told them. "Anna be serious here" Seth retorted. "I am Seth...We can go out on the Sailboat and go to that beach island thingy you guys were talking about. That way we get the sailing and the beach in one. We can stay there all day and then sail back and go shopping in the afternoon and find something to eat for dinner at the Pier???" Anna said brightly. "That sounds awsome...Why didn't I think of that?" Summer replied almost hitting herself for not thinking of it first. As much as she knew Seth was hers indefinitly and the whole high school drama was over between her and Anna and they had moved on...Summer still had a small inkling of always wanting to be better than Anna was. "Yeah. It sounds really good" Everyone agreed. "So that's settled then. Let's go hire a sailboat of a guy I know and start headin' over there now!" Seth added to everyone. "Well we need our bathers so well meet up at mine and go from there" Marissa informed them. "Okay" Summer replied. They all said goodbye and went their ways.

After half an hour they were all back at the Roberts house in their bathing suits and beach clothes."You guys can come with us" Summer suggested to Anna and Luke. "That would be great. Thanks" Luke responded. "You guys right to follow us?" Seth asked Ryan. "Yep" "Okay. Well if you get lost or left behind just call me on my cell" "How could we possibly lose you with YOUR driving?" Ryan remarked sarcastically. "Ohh haha. Your supposed to be my brother. And sarcasim is my thing Ryan my friend" Ryan laughed and grabbed Marissa's hand and started to walk towards his car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they were in their cars. Seth leading Ryan and Marissa to the Harbour. "It's good to see he's got his sarcasim back. He's happy again. It's so good" Summer said happily. "Who Ryan?" "Yes Ryan. Now he's the Ryan we all know and love. No more moping around and being anti-social" She smiled. She was so glad to have both her frends back. Ryan had been a hard, dark place but now he was back...and so was Marissa. "What do you expect his girlfriend almost died and is now back...And I could say the same about you" Seth retorted. Summer wacked his arm. "Ow..what was that for?" "Can't you ever just shut up and not use your sarcastic remarks" "I just tell it how it is my little shnookums" Summer shook her head. "Wish we could tell the difference too" Anna interupted. "But we couldn't really be here much before. We're just so far away" "Yeah it sucks" Luke added. "Why don't you guys move back here then?" Summer asked seriously. "I don't think I could" "Same. Dad needs me around" "And my life back home...it would be just too hard right now" "Luke yor Dad is a big boy...I think he can look after himself and Anna you can make a new life here. Be with all your old friends. We miss you. It wouldn't be that bad" Yeah but..."They both retorted ...but Summer cut them off. "Come on. I can tell you like being back here. Why not make it permanant" "Yeah. We all miss you guys and youknow you guys wanna be here" Seth added. "It's a big step" Anna replied. "eah we'll think about it guys...but no promises" Luke included. "Well let us know when you've decided. If you agree we can help you find a place and move in. And Seth, Ryan and I have contacts all over so we can help you get a job just about anywhere" "Yeah amazing how 3 professional people in 3 seperate careers can know sooo many people in high places" Seth replied laughing. It was sort of ironic how they had gone from just kids with nothing very special about them and be turned into important people with friends in high places. No doubt it always came in handy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another 5 minutes they pulled up at the Harbour. Ryan and Marissa not far behind. "Alright you guys stay here and I'll go see Paul" "Hurry up Cohen. We want to be there as soon as possible" Summer yelled out as he walked away.

"Paul!?" Seth called out once he'd reached Pauls boat. "Paul!?" "Seth???" Paul walked up the stairs coming from the cabin below the deck. "Heyy" "Hi. What are you doing here? If your planning on running away again ...I told you last time I can't lend you my boat" "No no. Nothing like that. I was wondering if I could borrow her however" Paul looked at him curiously. "What for?" He asked suspiciously. "Well see my girlfriends best friend and my brother's girlfriend has been in a coma for nearly 4 years.." "Oh I'm so sorry Seth but what has this got to do with my girl" He said refering to his sailboat. "No it's okay. You see she woke up and just got out of hospital yesterday. Anyway we wanted to make her first proper day out really special and we were wondering if we culd borrow you boat again and take her to that ecluded beach we went to last time???" "Ohh on such a special occassion how could I say no!? How many of you are there though?" He said as he looked up and saw the rest of them standing near the cars. "All of them up there There's only 6 of us and I promise to take good care of her. She's a very special lady...I couldn't possibly let anything bad happen to her...Please don't tell Summer that. She'll kill me" "Don't worry. I have the same problem myself sometimes. Okay well I've trusted you before and nothing happened and it's such a special ocassion..I can tell it means a lot so here you go" Paul responded handing over the keys. "Thank-you. You're a legend" Seth told him, with a huge smile on his face.

Seth waved for them to come over and they all started walking over together. "Just one thing Seth!" "What's that?" Seth said concerned. "I need her back by 3.30 this arvo...Taking Michelle out for a sunset dinner tonight!" He told Seth. Seth had met Michelle, Paul's wife, and liked her. It was so funny when he saw Paul trying to do romantic stuff for her. "Sure no problem" Seth replied laughing "Okay well I'll see you back here sometime between 2.00 and 3.30 then" "Okay" Seth replied. Everyone had just got to the boat. "Thanks for this ...Paul right!?" "Yeah..And no problems. Have fun!!!" Paul replied mysteriously and then walked away.

"Well we need to have it back by 3.30 so let's get going!" Everyone jumped on board and took a seat on the coushioned seating around the deck. Soon Seth had set sail and they were off, sailing into the sun. "Wow. This is so beautiful" Marissa remarked after a moment of taking it all in. She loojed up into Ryan's eyes and smiled. So glad to be in his arms on the beautiful boat out in the ocean. Ryan smiled down at her and kissed her sweetly. she was his everything...and he couldn't get enough of her.

"Aww aren't they sooo cute" Anna remarked to Luke. "Hmmm yeah. But someone else on this boat is more cuter than them" Luke said mystically. Flashing a smile. Anna was confused. _Is he talking about me? No he couldn't be...Is he???_ Seth was at the helm and Summer snaked around behind him. "How's it going captain?" "Better now" He replied turning his head and giving her a quick kiss. Then he turned back and continued his navigation.

Everyone was in bliss and was enjoying every second of the smooth sailing/ The secluded oasis just waiting for them!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about half a n hour of sailing, They pulled up to the peaceful beach. "Wow..." They all said. It was so beautiful and calm ...it was their haven. Seth fnished tying the boat up and everyone jumped out onto the beach. The sun was shining, warming the sand under their feet. The water cool, the wind also starting to cool as the afternoon slipped away.

The girls sun tanned while the boy threw around an old football Luke had brought along. "Heaaaaaads!" Ryan called out as the ball throttled closer to the girls. The girls screamed and rolled out the way. The ball landing right where the girls had been. "You almost hit us you idiots" Summer yelled. "Yeah. And now we're all sandy" Marissa complained, making her puppy dog eyes at them as they sat up. "Sorry ladies" Luke said as they walked towards the girls" "Yeah...But you know what that means now!?" Ryan said a huge grin on his face...and mischief showing in his eyes. "Oh no...No you don't" Marissa squeeled, jumping up. "Don't you even think about it Cohen!" Summer demanded. "What? Do what?" Anna said clueless. "This" Luke said running towards her. The boys charged at the girls and picked them up. "No" "Don't you dare" They squeeled. The guys ran towards the water and wrestled them into the water. Soon a splashing war broke out and they were all laughing and frolicking in the water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been swimming and mucking around in the water for a while. It was now late in the afternoon. Marissa began shivering. "It's sooo cold!" She exclaimed. "I'm with you there" Summer and Anna agreed.The boys secretly agreed but didn't say anything. Ryan stood up out of the water. "God...It's cold out here. You guys stay in the water where it's warmer and I'll go grab the towels" "Okay"

Ryan ran over to the small bonfire they had made earlier and picked up the girls towels and his own and ran back to the group. He handed Summer and Anna there towels and then wrapped one around Marissa. "Thanks" She shivered. Ryan put his own towel around his shoulders andthen rub his arms up and down Marissa's to try and warm her. It was almost a replicer of there first date after they had fallen in the pool. They were staring into each others eyes. Each wanting to kiss the other but waiting for the other one to go first. There was a lot of tension and soon it was too much to resist. They both moved towards each other and kised...But the moment was soon ruined by Seth's whiney voice. "Where's _our _towels?" Ryan pulled himself away from Marissa's gaze. "Your big enough ...and _almost _manly enough to get your own towels" He replied jokingly. "Hey I resent that" Cohen responded and then walked up to the fire and pulled is towel close around himself. They all walked back up to their belongings and sat around the fire.

They had been swapping stories and discussing memories and joking around for about an hour. Enjoying the moment they were all in...Their friends, the memories, no interruptions or problems...just being and having fun. The sun had _just _started to get lower very slowly and Seth remembered he had to have the boat back by 3.30. He looked at the clock on his cell. _2:55pm_. "Well as much as our little haven has givien us I'm afraid to say it is time to go" Everyone all thought the same thing..._Do we have to!? _And Anna being the optimistic person of the group added "Buttt we have the rest of the afternoon to go shopping!!!" Summer, Anna and Marissa all looked at each other and their frowns soon turned into enormous grins. And when the guys all sighed, at the thought of an afternoon spent tagging along with their girls shopping, they couldn't all help but go into fits of laughter.

Seth, Ryan and Luke gathered all their belongings and put out the fire and helped the girls back onto the sailboat. And soon they were sailing back to a place they would always know as home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul was sitting on a deckchair on the Harbour where his boat was usually sitting. It was 3.30 and he needed to clean the boat and get it ready for tonight. "Where is that boy?" Paul whispered to himself anxiously. Just then he saw his sailboat in the distance getting closer. "Good" Paul said again. Seth pulled up to the bay and Luke jumped off and began tying the boat up to the Harbour. "About time" Paul tried to joke, hiding his anxiousness and nervousness. "Hey it's only just turned 3.30. You got plenty of time" "mmm" Paul responded half in deep thought. After they had got the girls and all their belongings everyone started to head back to the cars. "Hey thanks for letting me borrow her. It was a really good day. What we all needed! And we kept her clean so you shouldn't have to do to much to get her ready for tonight" "Ahh that's great. Thank-you young Seth" "No thank-you" He said patting Pauls back. He began walking but then turned back. "Ohh and about tonight buddy...Don't stress too much. She will love anything you do. Good luck buddy" Seth winked and walked back to his friends. "Good kid" Paul thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short drive they where at the Boulevard. "Ohh what should we lok at first?" Summer said beginning to google at the numerous shops before them. "Well What do you wanna look at first Marissa? You ahven't been shopping for 4 years...I think you should choose where we go" "Ahh...how about...Victoria's Secret!?" A huge grin coming across her face. "Definitly" The girls replied. The boys sighed. "Why don't we go do our own shopping?" Luke suggested. Seth frowned at him as if he was being weird "As in all the sports stores and things!?!?!?" "Yeah that sounds good" Ryan replied, an idea coming into his head...

"Ohh we were going to have fun watching you suffer as we tried on the sexy laundrey" Summer joked. "Well you would eventually just drag us to all the other boring girly shops so..." Luke sighed. "I think we will go look at some of the more interesting guy shops" He exaggerated. "Look you guys go have fun and well meet you at starbuck's in about 2 hours" Ryan insisted. The girls gave hima mortified look. "Okay make that 6.30 then...that's 2 and a half okay!?" They looked between each other slightly disappointed. "Okay" They sighed. Ryan and Seth went over to their girlfriends and gave them a kiss. Luke and Anna looked at each other awkwardly...But both thinking the same thing..._I wish I could do that to her...I wish I could do that with him. _So instead they gave each other a friendly hugged. "Well see ya at Starbucks" They said and began walking in their own directions. The girls one way the guys the other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you guys wanna go?" Seth asked. "Ahh I was gonna check out the surf and sport shops then maybe try and find some new clothes. Where did you wanna go?" Luke asked. "I was going to check out the surf shops too and the jewellers to buy a few things for Summ. Other than that wherever" Seth shrugged. Ryan was deep in thought. "...Earth to Ryan. Come in Ryan" Seth said waving his hands in Ryan's face. "What?" Ryan said hazily as he snapped out of his idea plans. "Where did you wanna go look around?" Luke replied while Seth stared at him weirdly, shaking his head. Something was up with Ryan. "Ahh I wanted to get a few things to surprise Marissa so I might walk around on my own for a bit...have look around and stuff. I'll meet you guys back at Starbucks when I'm done, okay?" "That's cool. Well we are going to walk around together looking at surf and sports stores and maybe a few menstores. So if you need us we'll be around those stores" "Alright cool" "See ya then Ryan" Seth finally spoke, although still with a slight frown due to Ryan's weird behaviour. Ryan walked off and the Seth and Luke headed to the closest sports store to them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan walked around taking a look at the jewellery stores and cute little toy and pet stores. He knew what he wanted to get...He just didn't know where the store for it was. He kept walking until he found one of the store directory maps. "Where is t? Where is it? He said moving his finger over the map. "There it is" He said hitting his finger ontop of it. He thought of the quickest and easiest route to get there. And walked towards it.

It actually wasn't that far from where the directory was located. "Ahuh...Build-a-Bear Workshop" Ryan said smiling as he walked in...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Seth made their way to Holliser's and bought some surf clothes. Then they made there way into Kenneth Cole New York ( their urban and sport clothes, some new sunnies and things), Martin + Osa (another sportswear shop. They also got new pairs of jeans there), then Seth and Luke went into Pac Sun. They were there for almost half an hour looking around at all the skate and surf stuff. Seth bought a new skateboard and they both bought new wax for their surfboards. They both bought other skate or surf needs (trucks, skate shoes, surfboard covers etc). Next was Original Penguin (more sportswear) and followed up by Toy Boat Toy Boat Toy Boat (Seth was the one who had dragged Luke there to check out all the cool new toys, gizoms and gadgets). Seth wanted to stay in there forever and just play with all the toys...he turned back into his 10-year-old-in-an-adultish-body again...but Luke reminded him they had to meet the others back at Starbuck soon. Seth sighed and agreed and they quickly made their way to the other shops they wanted to go to. Soon they had been into Yakety Yak Wirless Superstore (for a T.V/dvd stuff to add to Seth and Summers growing entertainment system.Luke looked at all the new mobiles things. Both boys decided to get themselves and Ryan and Anna a webcam so the group could stay in contact). Lastly was Sigrid Olsen (Luke choice) for more sportswear and casual resort wear. Then they realised it was nearly time to meet the guys so they started walking there. Each alking about the cool new clothes and things they had bought and how cool it was going to be to have these things...as well as the usual ramblings.

They were the first ones there so they grabbed a large table and grabbed a coffee while they waited for everyone...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had very little precious time and were scurrying to as many fashion, accessory and any other shops as they could. Within their 2 hours and ...okay 3 hours...they knew they should have been back but they couldn't resist. "Marissa has a lot of shopping to catch up on!" As Summer put it. "The boys can wait!" They had made it to just about every store...from the sexy range in Victoria's Secret, Arden B, Forever 21, BCBG MAXAZRIA (catwalk style fashions), Modern Romance, Bebe, IKKS Caswell-Massey (perfumes), Claire's Accessories (where Summer and Marissa bought these "awsome" huge, almost bug-eyed sunglasses and they all bought lottttttts of jewellery and accessories), For Joseph, Lola Rouge, G-Star (cool urban clothes), they spent ages in Georgiou, Icara, Kate Spade (where they bought heaps of handbags, totes and plenty of shoes), Lululemon Athletica (where they got cool, fashionable, yet comfortable yoga pants and tops). Max Azria, Marissa quickly ran into Ritz Camera to by a new digital cam (After the accident she had became really afraid of losing Ryan and she wanted to take thosands of pictures to always have with her. Pictures of just him of both of them or the fantastic four...every good time they have...she wanted to capture it), then they went on to look at Talulah G, The Closet, Wet Seal, Yours Only (jewellery...though only to look...they were running out of money and it was VERY expensive), The Limited, Optical Shop of Aspen (for yet more sunnies, The Body shop and Bath & Body Works and they even quickly made their way in to give their nails a manicure and to get them polished.

"Shit! It's quarter past 7. I think we better get to the boys...quickly!!!!" Summer told them. Anna and Marissa both looked down at their watches. "Yeah we better" Anna replied and they quickly made their way along the shops towards Starbucks...but not before doing a bit of window shopping on the way. They couldn't help look at all the cute baby clothes. "I'm soo getting that when my first kid comes along!" Summer exclaimed. "Aww it will be sooo cute Summ" Anna agreed. "Alright enough looking we _really _gotta get to Starbucks!!!" Marissa said looking at her watch again.

And they turned a corner and made the last few metres over to the Cafe...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After almost an hour of making, stuffing and adding the his messages "It's okay I'm here Riss" and "I love you" into the bear and sewing him all up it had been hour and bit that had already gone by. He paid for the bear and the staff had put him in a box and gift wrapped him for Ryan. He grabbed the box and headed to do a bit of his own shopping. He went into G-star and Kenneth Cole New York to get some of his normal clothes (some new wife beaters, a new jumper and leather jacket, some new jeans and some more urban style shirts). Then he made his way to a more formal store and bought a new suit and some new shirts and ties for work and formal events...and secretly to look really nice for Marissa. He wanted to look his absolute best for one occassion in particular...

Which bought him back to Marissa. He still had one thing he wanted to get her. He made his way to Stuart Moore's. He was a little blown back when he walked in. There was thousands of shining, amazing peices of jewellery everywhere. This was going to be hard...

He walked over and had a look at the cases. He knew he wanted to get her a braclet...but what sort!? He had no idea...

"Can I help you sir?" A tall older man asked "Ahh yeah..." Ryan said uncertainly. "What were you looking for?" The man asked. "Umm a braclet for my girlfriend. I want something really special" He informed Victor, noting his name badge. "Certainly. If you will come and sit over hear, I will just pick out some of our _nicer _peices" "Thanks Ryan replied. The man scurried around the counter and grabbed a black velvety board and then scurried around the shop picking a few things and placing them on the board then moving to another case and adding more to the collection. Victor came back and sat opposite Ryan and layed out the braclets more neatly. He pushed the board closer to Ryan. "Now the ones on your left are a little more pricey...but as you can see they are quite magnificant and I assure you are of the highest quality...as all our jewellery is!" He said matter-of-factly. Ryan looked at each peice running his finger of a couple of the ones.

He wanted to pick the most beautiful, perfect one. Marissa deserved only the best...and he was only going to give her the best. "Picked your favourite one yet?" Victor asked smiling. "Ahhh...there are a few I do but I can't decided" Ryan replied. Victor nodded. "What ones DO you like?" Ryan pointed to 5 of the ones he liked the most out of the 12 that lay there. Victor removed the other 7 and let Ryan to mull over and decide.

"This is hard" Ryan spoke up "I'm not sure which one I want to get her" Victor looked up and nodded again. He was quiet but finally spoke up. "How about you think about it and as soon as any such thought comes up about one you do't think your young lady friend would like then tell me and I will remove it until there is just one left. Ryan thought about it for a second and then nodded his agreement.

Ryan looked down. There was one with lots of chains and charms hanging of one. It looked bulk and it he didn't think Marissa would like it or that it would suit her. He pointed to it. "No?" Victor asked to make sure it wasn't the one Ryan wanted to keep. "I don't think she'd like that one" Victor removed it. Then Ryan looked at two others that were very similar they were both very thick metal and were too chunky and plain the other just way too big and heavy. Ryan pointed to them and Victor removed. There was two left...a white gold one with a skinny, plain band (that you could engrave something on) and the rest of it was a elegant but simple chain. _Just like Marissa _Ryan thought _Beautiful...but simple. Just Marissa! _Then there was one other. He knew Marissa's favourite type of jewellery was white gold which is why the last two were so hard to choose from. This one was also white gold but in the middle of the braclet there were 4 diamonds and 4 sapphires evenly spaced out in a pattern. Diamond, Sapphire, Diamond, Sapphire and so on. The rest of it was just chain. Ryan gave a big sigh. "I really don't know. What do you rekon?" Ryan asked Victor knowing sometimes an extra opinion can help. If it was me I'd say the one dimond and Sapphire one. But I don't know your girlfriend so it's hard for me to say. She might prefer something plain...maybe with a special engraving on it" He winked, hinting at Ryan.He looked back and forth between the two trying to decide. He stared at the dimond braclet. As beautiful as it was Ryan already had something like it for Marissa. "So I can get this one engraved?" Ryan asked pointing to the plain on. "Anything you like!" Victor replied. Ryan's face lit up. He knew exactly which one he was getting now and what would be on it...

"I'll take the plain one and get it engraved, if that's alright!?" "Certainly" Victor replied picking it up and putting the other one away in a locked draw with the others to put away later. He then went over to the case he got the plain one from and unlocked the draw below it. He put the one in his hand on show again and pulled out a new, clean, unwrapped one. He then went behind the main counter. "So what do you want engraved on it?" Victor finally spoke. "Ahh is it possible to get it engraved on the back and the front?" "Yeah sure" Ryan knew exactly what he wanted to be written on it. "Cool. On the front can I get the name Marissa on the front!?" "Sure. How do you spell that exactly?...Don't want any mistakes" "M.A.R.I. double S.A" "Great. Now what would you like on the back?" "I love you forever and always - Ryan" " Did you want the love's in word or in symbold of hearts?" "Wow...umm words will be fine" Ryan replied amazed. He didn't know they could do so much with engravings. Victor had written it all down. "So this is how it will be on the front and this is the back. Is that right? Oh and it will be centred to so don't worry about that. Our engraver is the best in all of Orange County" Victor beamed. "Ahh that's perfect. Thank-you...So how long will it take to engrave it?" "Luckily for you...and your girlfriend" Victor smiled and winked "we have no other engravings to do today so I'll take it in to him now and it should be ready in say half an hour" "Wow. Well I'll go and do something and come back then. Thanks" "See you then" Victor replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan walked around and window shopped for a while. He entered a few and bought some new thngs for his new entertainment in 'storage' and bought a few new dvd's for him and Marissa to snuggle up and watch and some for when the guys came over. There were girly flicks, action ones, dramas, horrors, thrillers and some more girly/lovely ones too. Seth's love of anime movies had also rubbed off a tiny bit onto Ryan and so he bought a few anime dvds he was keen to check out and see if they were any good. He also bought some more playstation games and a few cds. Ryan still wasn't big on music but he had got to get used to having it around him and listening to it.

By the time he had done a lap around the mall it had been 30 minutes already. Time to pick up the braclet and meet everyone back at Starbucks. He quickly walked back to the jewellers. Victor came up to the counter. "Ahh just in time. He just finished with it" He handed a box to Ryan. Ryan opened it up and it was pinned loosly to the foam inside the box propping it up. Marissa's name engraved perfectly. He turned it over and smiled. It felt so right and so good to see the saying on the back. "They're perfect and so centred and well spaced out" Ryan said amazed. "I told you he was the best around here" Victor laughed. "So you're happy with it" Ryan put the box down on the counter. "Very" He smiled. Victor couldn't help but laugh. "Well that's good. I'll just wrap this for you then!?" "Yeah. Thanks" Ryan thought about Marissa a Victor wrapped it up. _I hope she likes it_. Ryan thought and smiled even more. It meant so much and the saying on the back...he meant every last word of it. "Here you go young man!" Victor said coming back to the counter. "Great. Thank-you so much Victor" "Ahh no problems. It's my job" "How much do I owe ya?" Ryan asked pulling out his wallet.

Ryan paid for it, picked up the box and put it in his pocket and began walking back to Starbucks. He couldn't remove the huge grin on his face. He was so happy and he knew she would be. She was his, she was alive and they were going to okay. Together Forever. He was sooo happy!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked in and spotted Seth and Luke sitting down with coffees in hand. He walked up to the counter, got his own coffee and sat down with the guys. "Where were you Ryan? You were the one that said here at 6.30 and you show up here almost 20 minutes late. It's just _not _good enough" Seth whinged jokingly. "My good friend Luke and I here could make it here on time...what happened to you?" "Ahh I had to go grab something then it took me a bit to get here...besides it's only quarter to 7!" Ryan remarked. "Just not good enough..." Seth finalised. "It's okay Ryan" Luke laughed "He's just being a baby...whinning for his dinner" Seth got a not-so-hard punch from Seth. "Was that suppose to hurt" Luke made his crude remark. Seth gave him his disgruntled expression and then turned back to his coffee. "So whatd you get her?' Luke asked making conversation. "Ahh a braclet with her name engraved on it and some oher things" Ryan replied. He was slightly embarrased to mention the teddy bear and the message he put in it ...or even the message he engraved onto it. "So what's in the big one then?" Luke said nodding towards the large gift-wrapped box. "Ahh just something special I wanted to give her later" Ryan said, hatin that Luke had noticed the large present and mentioned it. "Ahh a little something something for a little later heyyy!?" Seth commented, thinking inapropriate thoughts. "It's not like that" Ryan replied hoplessly. He knew Seth wouldn't believe him. "Sure buddy. We know what it might be and what you expect to get from it...I mean you haven't gotten any for 4 years. It's obvious what you're trying to do buddy" "It not like that!" Ryan said more toughly. "You keep saying that Ryan...but we know the truth" Seth replied. Ryan glared at him and was just refraining from hitting him.

"Where do you think the girls are at?" Luke said quickly changing the subject before Seth sustained any injuries. "Dunno. Hopefully they won't be too much longer though" Ryan replied. "Same...I'm startin to get hungry waiting here" Luke said. seth's stomache gurgled in agreement. Luke and Ryan looked over at him and down at his stomache and burst into laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Thanx 'n' Apologies AN only

Hey guys

Just a quick note to say thank-you for all your reveiws….and to apologise. I know it has been a rrrrrreally long time. Some stuff has been happenin' at home and with some friends…and work is just freakin mad as so I don't really have time to do much on it.

However I AM working on a chapter at the moment and I promise to finish it and post it up as soon as possible. Sorry.

And to "xteddiex" I not quite sure what you mean but I am guessing you mean only a few sentences and then a lines space!? Well I'll try and keep an eye on it and space it out.

To all the otha fans of my story. Thanks for the reveiws (if you have sent one….or two) and to all…hopefully very soon…..Happy reading!!!

Love always Rmlove obsession (aka MJ) xo


	22. Dinner And A Movie!

**Dinner and A Movie!?**

The boys had been sitting at Starbuck talking and joking and it was now 7pm. After yet another argument of Seth versus Ryan and Luke. they had looked up from their laughter and saw the girls sprinting over to them. Thousands of bags in tact wit huge smiles spread across their faces. "Bout time you girls got here" Seth demanded. "We've been dying of hunger" He whinged. "Sorry" The girls replied giggling and moving to hug their partners. "We had sooo many shops to get to and not enough time" Summer began "And Marissa had 4 years of shopping to catch up on" Anna finished laugjing with Summer. And indead she had shopped. Marissa had nearly twice as many bags as the other two girls. "Oh Just blame it all on me why don't you!? It's not like you guys didn't want to drag me to all those shops and buy all your own stuff too" Marissa laughed.

Everyone laughed. It was so good to see Marissa so happy and bright again...not cold, pale and lifeless like she had been the past 4 years. And everyone was having a blast. The guys couldn't resist but acept they had had a really good time and were a little late.

"Well what do you guys wanna do now?" "Well us boys all need our food so what do you say we go grab a bit to eat and then go catch a fick or something before we go home!?" Luke suggested. "Sure" "That sounds awsome" "As long as I get food in my stomache...soon" Everyone agreed. "I think it might be a good idea if we put these in the cars first though" Anna replied. "Good idea" Marissa agreed "My arms are killing me" Soon they had placed all their new things in the back of their cars. Ryan and Marissa were at the back of Ryan's car. "What's that big present for?" Marissa asked spotting the large box. Ryan quickly thought.. "Ahh it's for Sophie. Just wanted to spoil her the next time she came over to be babysat. Sort of mark our first time babysitting her together...as a couple" Ryan replied quickly not knowing what else to say. Marissa nodded and pecked him on his cheek and quickly walked away. Ryan stood for a second, smiled then slammed the back door shut and took off after her. "Ohh I'm so gnna get you" Ryan said as he ran after her. He caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her. She stopped and Ryan walked closer to her, pulling her in closer to him. He leant down and kissed her neck softly. Marissa giggled...but soon the rest of the group came up. "Okay guys. Save that for later...it's food time!!!" Seth told them his eyes lighting up and mouth starting to water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang headed to Daily Grill's and grabed something to eat. Their plates had just been taken away after a deliciously fattening desert. Seth rubbed his stomach "mmm That was good" "Arghh. I feel so faaaat" Summer whinned. Everyone burst into fits of laughter. "So what do you guys wanna do now?" Luke asked. "Marissa?" Anna directed. Everyone knew this day was for Marissa so they all simultaneous thought to let her make all of the desicions when one was required. Though Marissa was very rarely decisive and it was always "I'm not sure" or an "I don't mind" add with the same "What do you guys wanna do?" etc.

"There's this really cool ani..." "No Setttthhh!" They all rebutted. "But a movie does sound like a good idea!?" Anna suggested. "Yeah. Let's go check what's on" And so they made their way over to Edwards Island Cinemas. After discussing what was actually on, none of them could decide which one they wanted to go to. "Okay there's Seth Anime..." "No" "...Comedy, Drama or Action???" "Well Seth will cry if we go see the girly drama one..." Summer laughed "How many times have I got to tell you it's hayfever...It gets so cold in there!" Everyone laughed. They all knew it definitly wasn't hayfever. "And all you girls will be cryin' too" Joked Luke. However this was only met by scowls by the girls. "Well we don't wanna go watch some macho action guy movie so I guess all that leaves us with is the comedy" Anna shrugged. "Sounds good to me" Marissa said. Ryan and Luke looked at each other and shrugged "Why not" "Yeah sounds like it should be really good"

They had all _finally _agreed. "6 tickets to 'This isn't funny' please" Ryan asked the lady at the counter. "Sure that is $75.30 Thank-you" Ryan gave her the money and got the tickets. The tickets were $12.55 each they figured out. Luke gave Ryan $25.10 for his and Anna's ticket. "Thanks Luke" Anna said chirpily and they began walking towards the cinema. Seth also gave Ryan $25.10 for his and Summers tickets. And they also proceeded towards the door. Marissa was just opening her wallet when Ryan turned to look at her. He realised what she was up to. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do you think you're doing?" He whispered into her ear. "Paying for my ticket" She said simply still opening her wallet. Ryan grabbed her hands and stopped her. "No you're not...You're my girlfriend and you've been away for far too long...I have a lot of spoiling to do to make up for all that time we've missed!" Ryan smiled, breathing in her scent and holding her a little closer. Marissa smiled but knew Ryan couldn't see and played along..."Yeah and while I've been asleep my money has been saving sooo I'm going to pay for my share" she said moving her hands again...but Ryan grabbed them and puled the purse from her hands.

"Oh no you're not" He replied holding the purse behind his back. Marissa turned around and tried to grab it off him. "Okay okay I won't pay. Can I have my purse back" Marissa begged with her adorable puppy dog eyes. "As long as you promise to let me pay for everything" He grinned. This waa all going to be on him. He wanted to do, say and buy her everything she wanted."Okay okay...I promise" She said giggling as she crossed her fingers behind her back. Ryan knew she was up to something but handed it back anyway, shaking his head at her. Just then Summer came out of the cinema. "Are you guys coming? We've already sat down and its about to start soon!" Summer said slightly annoyed her best friend wasn't sitting with her already. Ryan and Marissa looked at each other and sighed. "Okay okay we're coming Summ" Marissa replied, grabbing Ryan's hand and leading him to the cinema.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh my eyessssss" Seth complained as they walked out of the dark cinema theatre. Summer following close behind yawning. "That was a good movie" Anna announced. "Yeah. It was really funny" Luke added. Ryan and Marissa were right behind. Ryan pushing a tired Marissa out of the cinema. "Well I think its safe to say we are all stuffed" Ryan laughed looking at Marissa and Summer slouching and yawning insinct?.

"Well it _is _10 o'clock" Seth pointed out. "Way past our bedtime" Summer added. "I think we might head home. You guys have a good night" She added hugging everyone. "Hope you had the best day ever Coop. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Got a big breakky at Dad's so I'm told so I'll see you when I get there...oh and I wanted to grab something from my room..well yours now okay!?" "Sure. see you then" She said hugging her best friend. As Seth and Summer headed off Luke looked at a semi tired Anna. "You ready to go too?" Luke asked quietly. "Yer" Anna replied coolly. "I think we might head off too" Luke informed Ryan and Marissa. "Oh okay. Do you guys need a ride?" Ryan asked. "Ahh nah we'll geta cab together. It's out of you're guys way and we're going to the same place anyway. Thanks for the offer though" Luke responded.

"Okay. Well we'll give you a call soon and have lunch or spend the day by the pool or something!?" Marissa informed them. "Yeah that will be really good" Anna replied. "We both have to leave next week" "Oh wish you guys could stay longer..."Marissa whinned. "Well I spose we should start heading off" She said looking up at Ryan. He looked down ino her eyes. "Yeah. Let's get you home missy. You still need plenty of rest...especially after today!!!" "mmm" Marissa replied in agreement. They girls shared their last hug and the guys a friendly handshake and Marissa and Ryan were headed out towards the parking lot to their car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you really have a great day today?" Ryan asked as he started the engine. "The best!" She said, grabbing his hand. She was still really nervous in the car. Especially since it was her first time she'd been in a car at night since the accident. This didn't go unnoticed by Ryan either. The ride back to the Cohen's house Ryandrove slowly and kept squeezing Marissa's hand and reassuring her when he saw her holding her breath. They had decided to go back to the poolhouse.

When they got there, Ryan opened the door and held it open for Marissa. "I've really missed this place" She spoke as she walked in and turned around as Ryan closed the door behind him. "I hasn't been the same without you either" Ryan replied huskily, as he put all his shopping by one of the chairs. Ryans husky voice sent shivers down Marissa spine. Ryan saw her shiver and closed the gap between them. Pulling her into his warm arms. She relaxed into them but turned around so she was facing him. She rested her head in the dip of his neck and they stood like, swaying slightly. They could have stayed like that forever, but Ryan remembered something he had been meaning to give her when they were alone.

"I got you something today" Marissa looked up a little surprised but with a smile on her face. "...well two things actually" Ryan corrected himself. Marissa pulled away slightly and Ryan went over to the shopping. Marissa sat on Ryan's bed and watched. Just having him was enough she thought. He walked over with a huge wrapped box and a smaller longer wrapped one. Marissa's eyes widened. "You didn't have to baby" She told him sweetly. "I wanted to" He said giving her his tilted half smile that was just for her. "I said I was going to spoil you and I am. You deserve it" He said simply. Then he lightened up. "So what one do you want first?" "I dunno" Ryan looked at her waiting for her to choose" "Okay okay the small one first" She laughed. Ryan sat down next to her and handed the small box over to her. She carefully took the ribbon off and tore the paper open. Inside a box...a small, long velvety box. _A necklace or braclet _Marissa though. She carefully opened it up. Inside her name engraved on a tiny braclet. "It's beautiful Ryan" She replied after a moments silence and taking it out. "Turn it over" He whispered softly. Marissa did ..and her eyes began to water as she read the message ..._"I love you forever and always - Ryan"_ "Ohhh Ry.." She was speechless... so she did the only thing she knew to do to show how much it meant to her. She jumped on top of him and kissed him deeply. When they came up for air, Ryan asked "So you like it?" "Like it? I absolutly adore it" Ryan grabbed it out of her hands and put it around her wrist. "I'm never going to take it off" She replied giggling, a HUGE grin across her face. "But there's one more..." Ryan reminded her. Marissa got off Ryan and sat beside him again. Ryan picked up the large box next to his feet and gave it to her.

Marissa pulled at the string to untie the ribbon and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a large colourful box. She opened the lid and found...A large teddy bear. She pulled him out gently. He was wearing a black leather jacket and some cute little jeans. "Aww he looks just like you" Marissa giggled. Ryan shook his head at the comment and went on..."Hug him!" "What?" Marissa replied. Thinking it was an odd request. "Hug him!!!" "Okayyy" She said giving the medium sized teddy a hug. _"I love you" _Came Ryans husky voice from the bear. Marissa was still in shock and was dead quiet. "Now squeeze him again" Ryan told her grinning. She did..."It's okay I'm right here Riss" Marissa was still speechless. But for Ryan it was a good thing. it gave him tim to explain. "We both know that for now we both can't spend every night at each others and I know it's hard for you and it will be for a while...So i just thought...If you get upset and I can't be there then all you have to do is give this bear a hug and you'll have me right there with you...no matter what. I mean I am always going to be here for you Riss, you know that, but if you feel you can't call or get really upset then you can here me and what I'd be saying. I'll be there...just in the form of a teddy bear" Ryan tried to explain. "It's...it's amazing" Marissa said quietly. A tear ran down her cheek and Ryan brushed it away with his thumb. Marissa leaned into him and gave him another kiss, filled with all the love and thanks she had for him...especially for what he had just given her. It was going to help so much. "So that's why he looks like you hey!?" Marissa finally breathed in and laughed. "Yeah well I thought it might also help if he looked a little like me...but we both now I'm the hottest" Ryan joked and laughed with her.

Then Marissa came to a realisation..."But I didn't give you anything" She said feelng guilty. "You've already given me the best gift anyone would ever know" Marissa looked at him confused "You came back to me. You woke up and we're back together...forever. That's all I ever wanted" He kissed her forehead gently. His lips warm and soft against her skin. She hugged him and they stayed like that for ages. when Ryan got uncomfortable he lay down, carefully moving a very sleepy Marissa with him. He pulled the sheets over them and propped himself up on his side. Watching her as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Her chest moving up and down rhythemically, her soft perfect skin glowing, a smile linguring apon her face and a quiet moan as she snuggled into Ryans chest. She was so beautiful..._Man I am the luckiest guy around_. Ryan thought _I love you sooo much!!! _He quietly whispered into her ear. "I love you too Ry" She replied in her light sleep. It was like the first time they had both said it to each other again. Ryan smiled and lay down. Marissa snuggled closer and nudged her head deeper into his chest and they both fell into a long peaceful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

The sun was up and bright. It was peeping through one of the windows and Ryan was soon awake. He moved up against his pillows more so that he was sitting up more. He stared at Marissa laying against him. He wanted to wake up like this _every _morning. Marissa stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Ryan simply leant forward and placed a feathery kiss on her forehead. "Morning" He said sweetly. Marissa stretched "Morning" She yawned back. Ryan chuckled. She was so adorable when she was like this. "What?" Marissa asked curiously, but this just made Ryan laugh more. "Ryan what?" She asked baffled at what could be so funny. "Nothing" Ryan replied getting up and walking over to make a pot of coffee. Marissa frowned but soon became more interested in watching Ryan intently. "Like what you see?" Ryan asked without turning around. Marissa was slightly shocked that he knew what she was doing without even looking. Though they have been on and off for ages before the crash so they had picked up on each others rhythmns and their ways. "Yes" Marissa replied cheekily...Then she realised what he was doing. "Shit!" Ryan turned around fast. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Ryan panicked rushing over to her. "No...but I might be if I don't get over to the Roberts' soon" Ryan relaxed slightly his worry replaced with confusion. "What?" "Summer said we were having breakfast this morning. I better message her and see when I need to be there" Ryan shook his head and walked back over to the coffee. Pouring himslef an Marissa a cup.

Marissa had gone outside and sat on one of the lounging chairs near the pool in the warm glowing sun. Ryan walked out and gave her her coffee. "Thanks" she said placing it on the cement next to her. Then she returned to her texting. The phone beeped saying it had been sent. Marissa picked up her coffee and walked over to where Ryan was. She sat down against him and they lay there, coffees on hand and took in the warmth of the sun and the love off each other. But after 5 minutes the serenity was broken by the message tone on Marissa's cell. She flipped her phone open. "Oh we need to be there in about half an hour. Did you wanna come?" "I think its more of a family thing Ris..." "You are family. Now come on and get changed" Ryan gulped down the last of his coffee and headed to the shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ryan exited the bathroom Marissa looked up. Her jaw dropped when he walked out in just a towel. Although she had seen him like this before, it had been almost 4 and a half years since she ha last seen him like this...and he seemed hotter than he ever had. His abs more defined, the last drops of water running smoothly down his nice, warm, tanned body. Marissa melted. Finally she tore her eyes away. She picked up her tedyy bear Ryan had given her and started to play with the jacket around him.

Marissa had seen him like this so many times before and he had nothing to hide from her so he acted normally. It felt so natural...so right. He went to his draws and pulled on some fresh boxers and jeans. The he pulled out a wife beater. Lying just underneath it was the velvet box he ha thrown in there when Seth had almost caught him. He picked it up and ran his thumb over it. At that moment he knew it was the most perfect, right thing he had ever wanted to do...all he had to do know was figure out how he wanted to do it!!! Just then he hear Marissa stand up and begin moving towards him. He panicked but then calmed down and lifted up a few wife beaters and threw it under them...just as Marissa snuck up behind him and slid her arms around his waist. "You nearly ready baby" "Ahh just gotta chuck this one and get one of my shirts on. Then we're off" "Well get a wriggle on...I'm hungry" She sai moving back and holding her stomache as it let out a gurgle. Ryan laughed "Sounds like it" Marissa frowned at him and then walked outside. she sat down and ran her fingers over her braclet. She ran her fingers along the letters of her name an then flipped it over and ran a finger over the special message Ryan ha engraved on the back. She smiled. She was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Alright let's go" Ryan said coming up to her and holding a hand out for her. She grabbed it and stood up...kissing Ryan as she did so.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honnney" Julie called out as she ran over to Marissa. "Where were you last night? I was worried" "Sorry mom. I feel asleep at Ryan's" "Well let me know next time. You gave me a fright. Now come outside. Breakfast's ready and Summers getting angry frm an empty stomach!" They walked outside to the patio where the clean, crisp table cloth had numourous dishes layed out. There was bacon, eggs, begals, toast, jams, peanut butter and other spreads, juice and pancakes and syrup. "Mmm...It looks sooo good" Marissa said looking over it all. "Girls...Seth...Breakies ready" Kaitlin came walking out. "Wow I wish Marissa came out of hospital more" She said looking at the big breakfast laid out. "Are they here?" Summer yelled out as she walked out of the back door. "Yes we are Summ. Now hurry up...I'm starving" Marissa laughed.

They all sat down. Taking in te warmth of the sun, the rays bouncing of the pool and creating a slight glow around the backyard. They filled their plates and chatted between mouthfulls of delicious food. They ate, talked, ate, laughed and ate some more. Everyone was happy and enjoying each others company and the scrumchious meal in front of them. None of them ever wanting these perfect days to end...But this was Newport...nothing ever stayed perfect!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast Summer and Marissa ran up to their room. Summer needed some things but it was really just an ecuse to have some good old girl time. "Sooooo!?" "So what?" Marissa asked faking innocents. she knew what this was about. "So you and Ryan?" "What about us?" "Stop playing stupid with me Coop...you know what! So are you guys actually an 'us' now?" "Mayyybe" Marissa tried to reply simply...but she couldn't keep the huge grin from coming out. "God! When you were suppose to leave to work with your Dad, I thought...it was the end for you guys and I was so sad. You guys are so perfect for each other...you two couldn't just give it up and have you leave...and beside the fact that I would miss you wayyyy too much ...then there'd b no 'Fantastic Four'" Summer said sadly. "I'm sorry" Marissa replied solomly. "What for!?" Summer asked suddenly. "For me choosing to leave before...to work with my dad. I thought it was the right decision...to start fresh sort of but after we hung out and I had to say good-bye at the model home...I knew I couldn't leave...but I'd promised Dad too...I'm just sorry I almost left you guys" "Twice!" Summer stated. "Yeahhh...Sorry" "Well you're here now AND you're with Ryan again and the 'Fantastic Four' is back...Better than ever!!!" "And here to stay" Marissa laughed. "Really?" Summer asked her face lighting up, like a little kid opening her present on Christmas day. "Yeah" Marissa asked smiling thoughtfully.

"So when is this wedding going to be? I can't wait!" Marissa asked changing the subject. "Ahh Seth and I were talking and we were thinking...3 weeks" "3 weeks!? That's so close" "I know, but it's all planned and everything and we can't wait much more. I can't wait to marry him!" Summer said all girl, getting that bridal lovey glow expression. "Aww. It's going to be beautiful Summ" "Well as my maid of honour you have just one main promise to keep..." "What's that?" Marissa asked laughing. She knew it would be something silly. "That when you and Atwood get married...it isn't as beautiful as mine" "Sure" Marissa promised her. "Ahhh" Summer yelled out excitedly. The girls hugged. Then they began riffling through Summer's belongings and chattering about all the girly things they used to. Though something had changed. They were grown up, more mature and had had a lot of time to think about how it used to be and how it coud be better. And it was going to be...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. A Broken Mind

**A Broken Mind**

Ryan was downstairs talking to Julie, waiting for the girls. Seth had gone up to get them..."Hey you girls ready to go?" "Go? Go where?" They asked in unison. "Well we can't hang around here all day...soooo Ryan and I thought we could spend the day at the beach!?" He looked at the girls, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Sounds good enough for me...After being inside in that hospital for so long I defffffinitly could use the day to work on my tan" "Yeah...you definitly need to tan girl. You're become like some british white chick. God those british girls are so white!" Marrsa replied to Summers comment with a slap to the arm. "Oww. I'm your best friend it's my job to tell you when you're not lookin your absolute hottest" Summer winked back "Thanks Summ" Marissa replied sarcastically. "Well Marissa hurry up and get your bathers on and then we can get to our place and get our swimsuits on as well" Seth informed them. "Seth...Don't say swimsuits" Seth glared at Summer, then gabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs.

"Okay Ryan, Marissa is getting changed now. But I was just thinking...you will still need to get your boardshorts on or whatever so I think we'll leave now and go hme to get changed and then meet you guys there!?" "Sure" Ryan replied casually. He could do with more alone time with Marissa before they got to the beach.So with that Seth and Summer thanked the now Mr and Mrs Roberts and walked out the door. Ryan helped Julie bring in the dishes and kept talking to her. Marissa walked into the kitchen, stopped and stood at the door. she was watching the interaction between her mom and the man of her dreams. _When did things change_. Marissa thought. Her mom had always hated Ryan...but now ...they were talking and joking together like they had always got along.

Marissa dropped her hands by her side and sighed. Ryan turned around. "How long you been there watching us?" Ryan smiled walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. "Long enough...So you and my mom are best friends now hey!?" Marissa raised her eyebrows smiling but very curious. "I wouldn't go thattt far...But yeah we get along really well now. After the crash I guess she just realised how much I care about you or something" Ryan shrugged. "It's really good. Definitly going to make things easier for us" Marissa giggled. "Hmm you think?" Ryan said kissing her lightly. "Yep" Marissa smiled back. Julie cleared her throat. Ryan and Marissa had completely forgot where they were and who was with them. "So are you kids going out today?" "Ahh yeah. Going to spend the day at the beach mom. I'll call if I'm going to be late" "Okay honey. See you tonight then" Julie said walking over to Marissa giving her a motherly kiss on the cheek and a small hug. Marissa frowned but was then overcome with something she hadn't felt since she was a small child. A peaceful love and respect for her mother and from her mother. She relaxed into the hug and saved this moment into her memory. Finally things seemed to be right with her mother again!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Summ and Cohen?" Marissa asked as her and Ryan walked out of the kitchen. "Oh They went home to change. I actually have to go get changed too so we'll stop by the poolhouse and then I said we'd see them there" Ryan told her.

They jumped in the car and drove over to the Cohen's. Ryan ran into the poolhouse to get changed while Marissa stayed in the kitchen talking to Kirsten. "How are you feeling honey?" Kirsten asked politely. "Ahh. I'm okay. It still hurts but everyone is keeping me busy wich is helping taking my mind of it" Marissa replied somewhat embarassingly.She hated all the fuss and everyone constantly checking if she was okay. "So where are you kids off to today?" "We're just going to the beach and relax" Marissa stated simply. "We'll make sure you take it easy and make the boys do everything won't you?" Kirtsen smiled sweetly. "I promise" Marissa replied rolling her eyes. She loved how Kirsten was like a mom to her (though having another person worrying about her putting herself out was hard to handle...but it _was _Kirsten and Marissa took comfort in Kirsten's warmth and care for her.

Just then Ryan walked in and walked over to Marissa. Instinctivly wrapping his arm around her waist as he stood beside her and Marissa easily fell into his side comfortably. Kirsten noticed this and smiled at the two. Staring at them she could tell how much these two loved each other. It reminded her a lot of how her and Sandy were at their ages...and something told her they wuld be together forever now. They were growing up and growing more in love each day! "You ready to leave" Ryan asked staring into Marissa's eyes. "Yep!" "We'll be back sometime this afternoon. Is it okay if Marissa stays over for Dinner tonight?" "Of course Ryan. Anytime!" Kirsten exclaimed. "Well we'll see you two later then? How does Thai sound?" "Perfect" Marissa and Ryan replied as they walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

After a short drive they arrived at the beach but weren't quite ready to go meet Seth and Summer. "You ready to go have some fun" Ryan asked excitedly. "Maybe in a minute?" Marissa replied looking at her fidgetting hands in her lap. "Hey. What's wrong?" Marissa looked up and tried to smile, unsuccessfully. "It's just. I dunno. I guess we just haven't had much time for just the two of us today. We'e spent all of this morning with my mom and Doctor Roberts and I'm just...not ready for everyone and doing everything" She resigned. "Hey, hey. It's okay. Did you wanna just go home?" "Where already here. I couldn't do that to Summer. Can't we just st here for a little while?" She asked weakly. She started to stare at her hands in her lap again.

Ryan knew she was feeling a little...odd at the moment and could tell she was a little upset. He lifted her chin and softly kissed her mouth. "Sure" Marissa smiled back weakly. Ryan didn't need to hear her say it but he knew, n her eyes, that she was thanking him. They sat in the car for almost 15 minutes. Ryan reassuring her and kissing each other. "You ready to have some sandy fun now?" Ryan flashed his reserved smile that was only for her. "Yeah" Marissa sighed. "Hey. I know you're not up for a full day with everyone so how bout we spend a couple of hours here and when you've had enough we can just go back to the poolhouse or your house...whatever you want okay!?" Ryan explained trying to make it easier for her. "Yeah. That would be good" She smiled opening her door. Ryan walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her as they walked over to where they spotted Seth and Summer.

"Hey guys" Ryan said, dropping their stuff next to where Summer and Seth had already layed out. Marissa spread out their towels and Ryan lay propped up on his elbows as Marissa sat down resting her back to his chest. Marissa was wearing her bikini with a lightly flowy top on over them. "You're not going to get a tan with that thing on!" Summer stated jokingly. "Ahh yeah I'm just...a bit cold right now. Maybe when the sun gets a little warmer" Marissa lied. "It's like 23 degrees already" Summer retorted confused. "Look I'll take my shirt off when I want to alright!" Marissa declared getting angry. "Wow. I was just sayin..." But Summer's word were cut off with a now furious Marissa. "Yeah. Well don't. I don't have to have you tellin' me what to do!!!" Summer looked bewildered. She had no idea why, what she had said, had really gotten to her. She'd always made small jokes like that before. But Marissa had never gone off like she had just then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa had stormed off and after quickly apologising and telling them he'd see them later, Ryan ran after her. She had got to the car and went behind it. Ryan found her slightly bent over, leaning against the car in hysterics. He walked slowly up to her and pulled her into an embrace. "Hey. Hey. It's okay" Ryan soothed her, softly running his hand up and down her back to try and calm her down. After her cries subsided a little, Ryan lifted her chin up. "Hey. What's wrong Riss?" "I'm ss...ss..sorry" She managed to get out between sobs. "It's okay. We all know you're having a difficult time at the moment" "But I shouldn't have snapped at Summer like...like that" And her tears began to fall even more. "Hey. Look at me! Summer will get over it and you guys will be fine. You can apologise later...I'm sure she would love to see and hear that from you tonight at dinner!?" Ryan conceeded. "But for now I told them we were getting out of her and we'd see them later" Ryan told her. Knowing getting out of here and not embarassing her further was probably for the best. "Thank-you" Marissa replied quietly. There was a small silence, then Marissa added. "I'm so sorry Ryan" "Hey. It's okay" He cooed. "I'm just worried about you. What's wrong Riss? Please tell me" Ryan pleaded.

Marissa continued to stare towards the floor embarrased. "It's stupid. I shouldn't have yelled like that. It's just..." Marissa began but fell silent. "What" Ryan urged. "Well after the accident and the surgeries...My wounds haven't still completely healed...and I have scars _everywhere_" Marissa told him in one breath. And with that said, she broke down again. Her tears rapidly falling, her chest heaving in and out while her body shook. Ryan pulled her into the hug again and held her tightly. His hand running up and down her back naturally as he tried to calm her down again and comfort her as best he could. After what seemed like ages (but had only really been 10 minutes) Marissa had begun to calm down. "They just look so horrible and ugly and I just didn't want everybody staring at me" "Hey!" Ryan said forcing Marissa to look up at him. "You're beautiful no matter what, okay!?. And the doctor's did say it may be a while before the scars would be completely healed...But why didn't you say something beforehand? You should have told me you didn't feel comfortable doing this just yet and we could have done something you would have been comfortable with!?" "Because Summer was looking sooo much forward to us spending the day at the beach together and I didn't won't to ruin that. And I guess I thought I would be okay after a while...But I just can't do it right now" Marissa said leaning into Ryan again. He pulled her in close and ran his hands over Marissa's arms comfortingly and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry" Marissa finished. "Let's get you out of here hey!?" Ryan insisted.

Ryan and Marissa jumped into Ryan's black Range Rover and took off. "Where to? Poolhouse or your house?" "I don't want to deal with mom asking why we're back so early and getting all fussy" Marissa replied sighing. "The poolhouse it is then!" Ryan proclaimed quickly turning to her and flashing her one of his dazzling smiles. Marissa instantly relaxed and smiled in reply. How did she get so lucky? Here she had the man of her dreams who knew exactly how to make her feel better and knew what she wanted and needed. _He is amazing_. Marissa thought silently as she looked back over to him and then out of the car window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay a few capters up now. Hope you have enjoyed them. Gosh so tired now haha well happy reading n i hope you will all post a reveiw...or two. Well happy further reading and take care my OC lovers. Love always MJ xo**


	25. A Little Too Soon

**A Little Too Soon**

Ryan and Marissa trudged through the Cohen's house and into the kitchen where Kirsten was sitting at the counter going over some paperwork. "Oh! Hey, wha are you guys doing back so early?" Ryan looked at Marissa then back at Kirsten. Unsure what to say right then. "Ummm..." Ryan began but was cut off by Marissa's quick thinking. "I was feeing a little funny so we thought we'd just rest in the poolhouse til dinner...If that's okay?" She finished. "Oh. Sure. That's fine. You could probably do with a small sleep before dinner by the sounds of it" "Yeah. I might go lay down now actually" She added, walking outside towards the poolhouse. Ryan quickly grabbed a couple of juices from the fridge and followed Marissa into the poolhouse.

Marissa had walked over to the bed and instantly collapsed on top of it. Ryan came over and sat against the pillows right next to her. Marissa snuggled further into his side as his arm draped around her shoulders. "You okay now?" Ryan asked breaking the comfortable silence. "Yeah" Marissa replied grabbing the other juice Ryan had passed her. After taking a sip and placing on the bedside table she moved back into Ryan's side. "How about we go to the bait shop tomorrow night? Make up for today?" Ryan suggested. "mmm" Marissa replied, her eyes softly closing. They lay there deep in their own thoughts.

Ryan hadn't noticed but Marissa had fallen asleep within minutes. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Ryan asked the sleeping women next to him. When he got no reply he looked down. He smiled. She must have been exhausted after the busy, emotional morning they had just experienced. She looked so beautiful when she slept. Her eyelids lay closed so softly and perfectly. Her chest rose and fell silently, rhythmically. She was so peaceful and calm. Ryan lay watching her what seemed like an eternity, when his stomache started to quietly grumble. It must have been around lunch time by now so he decided to head out to grab them some lunch. He gently lifted Marissa off his chest and layed her on the bed. He thought he had woken her as she began moving...however she was simply snuggling into the pillows. Ryan grabbed a spare rug and gently threw it over her small, fragile, peaceful body and bent down to lay a feather-light kiss on her temple. He quickly scribbled a note and headed out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost three hours since Marissa had fallen asleep and she was now stirring awake. At first she was a little dazed as she tried to figure out where she was, when she looked around the room and remembered she was in Ryan's poolhouse. But there was no Ryan in sight. Marissa frowned and looked around when she spotted the note on the his nightstand. _Gone out to grab us something to eat. Be back soon - Love Ryan_. Marissa smiled. He was always so thoughtful and considerate. Just then Ryan walked back into the poolhouse. "Hey" "Hi...How long have I been asleep?" Marissa replied curious. "Ahh about three hours" MArissa looked at him in shock. "I guess you needed the sleep hey sleepyhead" Ryan laughed coming over and kissing her sweetly. "Must have" Marissa replied bemused. She knew she was tired and a bit drained from this morning...but not thaaaaat tired. "I got us some burgers for lunch and a few movies to watch this afternoon!?" Ryan suggested. "Mmmm lunch and the movies were a definitly a good idea. What'd you get?" "Ahh some new comedy and you're favourite...The Notebook and a few other ones" "Ohh put The Notebook on...put it on. We can sit here and watch it while we eat lunch!" Marissa decided excitedly.

"Ahhh. Okayyyy" Ryan added rolling his eyes and laughing at her silly childish grin. They sat and Ryan cleaned up for part of the movie. To tell you the truth he needed to take a break from it. He's wathed it so many times that he was now starting to mimic all the man's lines. After putting the rubbish in the trash and putting their cups away, Ryan returned to where he had been sitting with Marissa and watched the end of the movie with her. As the credits rolled Marissa turned to face Ryan's side and hugged him tightly. "Aww Isn't that so sweet?" Ryan looked sarcastically at her "Surrrrrre" He joked. "Well I thought it was really good!"

"It will never be that good" Ryan replied bending down and kissing Marissa. "Ohh And why might that be?" Marissa asked intrestingly. "Because..." Ryan moved to attack her neck" "They..." "Are.." "Missing the" "Sexiest chick" "to play" "the main part" Marissa giggled "Ohh who might that be?" She asked playing dumb. Ryan stared into her eyes and smiled. "You" And before she could respond Ryan had locked lips with her again. This time parting her lips and gently massaging her tongue with his. Marissa moaned into it and began to run her hands under Ryan's shirt. Feelings his warm skin under her touch. But Ryan got up and off the bed suddenly. Marissa frowned and looked at him confused. Why was he stopping? Marissa didn't understand. But then he flashed her a cheeky grin and made his way over to the TV. She realised what he was doing now. He pulled out another dvd and put it on. He climbed back under the small rug he had put on Marissa earlier and wrapped his arm around Marissa as she lay her head on his chest. She loved how he was so selfless and how he made everything so simple. As much as she wanted to she knew she wasn't physically OR mentally ready to do anything more than their make-out sessions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan stretched where he was laying. "Now that was a good movie" "Yeah. It was really funny" Marissa laughed. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Guys. Dinner's going to be ready in 10 minutes" Kirsten called through the door. "Okay. We'll be out in a minute" Ryan called back. "mmm I'm hungry" Marissa stated dreamily. Ryan chuckled "Yeah. It has been a while since we had lunch" "I think I'm gunna just to go get cleaned up a bit" Marissa said standing up and grabbing her bag from the floor beside her. Ryan watched her as she walked into the bathroom. After she had closed the door, Ryan jumped up and got changed into his jeans, a clean wife beater and a caual button up shirt over that. He sat on the bed after finishing buttoning up his, just as Marissa walked out of the bathroom. He looked up...and his jaw dropped slightly. He stood up and slowly walked over to her. "You look...Wow" Ryan said closing his mouth. "I only put some fresh clothes on and fixed my make-up a little" "And you look even more beautiful" Ryan said drawing her into a kiss. Marissa smiled back as Ryan broke apart and looked into her eyes. He reached down and grabbed her hand in his and they started walking out the poolhouse into the kitchen of the Cohen's house. Summer and Seth were already there, sitting at the bench talking with Kirsten and Sandy.

"There you two are. We were about to send a search party out for you" Sandy chuckled to himself. "Hey" They both replied. Marissa instantly felt Summer's eyes peircing her. She didn't want to look up at her and she didn't want to be here with her right now...but she knew she had to apologise. "She looked over at Ryan who squeezed her hand as if knowing what she was thinking. He gently pushed a strand of her behind her ear and kissed the side of her temple. And with some more strength gained, Marissa spoke up still staring at her feet. "Ahh Summ can I talk to you in the lounge room?" "Sure" Summer responded slightly annoyed. Marissa followed her in and sat on the couch opposite the one Summer had sat in. "I...ahh..." Marissa tried to start. This was hopeless. She looked up in the direction of the kitchen and saw Ryan leaning in the door way watching her. Ryan gave her a small encouraging smile. Marissa quickly returned it then turned her head to look at Summer. Her eyes shot down immediately. Summer had a slightly angry, half sad look stretched on her face. Marissa took a large breath and forced herself to look at her best friend. "I'm so sorry for snaping at you today. I know I shouldn't have...But" Marissa was silent for a moment. "I thought I was ready to do the whole beach thing but...I'm just not ready to" Marissa resigned. "That doesn't give you an excuse to scream at me and storm off like I did something worng" Summer reinforced, her voice slightly raising. "I know. It's just after the acident I had a lot of operations and...I wasn't ready to have people sitting there staring at al the horrible scars all over my body. I just couldn't do it. I know it wasn't your fault. I just didn't know what else to do and I felt so humiliated. I didn't want to have to tell you guys I wasn't ready and I had scars everywhere..." By now Marissa's eyes had fallen back to her fidgetting fingers. "And I didn't want to let you down" Marissa finished more quietly. "Let me down? What do you mean Coop?" "Well you were so looking forward to us to go to the beach and tan and mess around like we used to. You were so excited ...and I didn't want to ruin that" Marissa finished sighing. "I wouldn't have been upset Coop. I was just really excited to have my best friend back, alive and kicking. I wouldn't have cared if it was the beach or the pier or the bait shop or the movies...As long as I got to spend time with my bestest friend" Summer responded sadly. "You should have just told me Coop" Summer added moving over to where she was, sitting down and pulling her best friend into a hug. Marissa wrapped her hands around her too, quickly brushing away a small tear that had escaped. "I'm sorry Summ" "Forget about it. It's fine now. Now let's go see if dinner's ready...I'm starvingggg!" The girls giggled hysterically, glad things were right between them again. They walked back into the kitchen just as Kirsten had finished placing all the different Thai baskets around the table.

"I was just about to come get you two girl. Are you two alright?" They both looked at each other and giggled again. "We are now!" They sang in unison. "Well let's eat" Sandy said sitting down. They sat at the dinning table for 2 hours eating. talking, having coffee and taling somemore. Marissa felt her eyes getting heavy, not going unnoticed by Ryan. "Well I think Riss and I are going to go out to the poolhouse. It's getting late" Ryan suggested. "Yeah. We might do the same" Seth interjected. "Thanks for the food mom" "Yeah. Thanks for the Thai Kirsten" And with that Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer headed off in opposite directions to the boys' rooms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Errr. I'm so full" Summer grumbled as she fell on top of Seth's beds. "Ohh and I thought my little schnookums would have some room for some...dessert" Seth replied sitting on the nbed next to her and grinning childishly. "Mmmm. More like dessert for you" "But of course" Seth said turning his back and leaning over to Summer, kissing her nose. Summer giggled. "Ohh okayyy. But I betta be on top. You can't squish me and make me sick that way" "Ohhh... wwwwhateverrrr you say Summ...Whateverrrr you say" Seth replied distractedly as Summer started to unzip her jacket, exposing her marvels in front of Seth's fixated eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the poolhouse. Marissa had stretched out across the bed as Ryan locked the door and closed the blinds. He turned around and took a huge gulp. There Marissa lay so quietly, her chest raised, her shirt raised the tinest bit exposing her soft flawless skin and her hair laying perfectly over the pillow. She literally took his breath away she was that beautiful. He could feel his bulge grow slowly. She was so hot right then and he wanted to have her...all of her...and now. But he knew they couldn't yet. It had only been a couple of days since she had been allowed to leave the hospital and she was still healing. Today was proof of that!

He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge trying to dismiss his...problem. But it only grew worse as Marissa slithered over and wrapped her arms around Ryan from behind. She was on her knees and her whole body was pressed up against Ryan's back. "Hey" She whispered sexily into his ear. Ryan could feel her, smell her, he could even almost taste her. "Hey" He replied huskily. _God I just want to you right now. _Ryan quietly thought to himself as he smiled cheekily. But Marissa must have known what he was thinking because the next thing Ryan knew she had moved his face towards hers and started kissing him from behind. Take their kiss deepre and deeper with each kiss. Ryan shifted his body so he was facing her. He wrapped his arm behind her back, slowly and more gently then ever, began to lay her back down across the bed and hovered above her. Eventually Ryan slowly lowered himself to lay on top of Marissa. But not long after he had put half his body weight on her she yelped ou in pain. "Owww" Tears began to fall. "Get off Ryan. Ahhh" She screamed out in agony. Ryan jumped off her so quickly. He felt really bad. He felt really guilty and really awkward. He didn't know what to say. He never meant to hurt her. He just thought it would be okay and it wouldn't hurt her.

"I...I'm...Are you okay? Did I burst any of your stitches?" Ryan finally blurted out scared of what he'd done. Marissa still had tears runnign down her cheeks, she had turned a very pale colour (from the pain) and Ryan could also see the pain in her eyes but her cries had subsided. Marissa just lay paralyzed and Ryan didn't kow what to do. all he wanted to do was pull her into a hug and make her feel better but he didn't want to move her in case he hurt her more. After a moments silence Ryan couldn't stand it anymore. He had hurt Marissa and she was in pain. He hated himself for that. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I'm just so sorry" He said dropping his head. He felt Marissa move but couldn't even look up at her. Marissa was holding onto her side and had sat up a little more and moved closer to Ryan, whincing with each movement and each breath. "She lifted her frre hand to hold Ryan's face and make him look up at her. "Hey. It's not your fault Ryan. I thought I could handle it too remember. It's just going to take a little while longer before we can do all this. But it's not your fault okay!?" She said lovingly. Ryan finally looked into her eyes and could see the truth behind her words. Ryan nodded in reply but he still felt guilty. He hated hurting her. "Are you okay?" He asked nervously. "Not yet but I will be. Just need to take a couple of pain killers. I think they're in my purse, she responded and tried to move. "Don't move. Just lay down and rest. I'll...I'll get them" Ryan hurriedly said, jumping off the bed quickly and sprinting over to Marissa's purse and then the kitchen.

He came back over with two of her painkillers and a bottle of water. "Thanks" Marissa said grabbing the bottle of water and pills out of Ryans hands. She dipped her head back and put the pills on her tongue, took a small gulp of water as they slide down her throat. Ryan was watching intently. A look of worry yet inquisitive on his face. Marissa had her head tilted back, allowing easy access to her neck. Ryan watched as she swallowed. He couldn't resist it anymore. He dove forward and started to kiss Marissa's neck. Her eyes flew open as she felt Ryan's lips against her neck. At first she didnt know what the sudden sensation was, but as soon as she realised she relaxed and her eyes closed, taking in the pleasure of his touch, his smell and his strength as he pulled her closer to him as they fell against the pillows. When Ryan broke away, Marissa still had her eyes closed. Ryan laughed at the silly grin she had on her face. "Feeling better?" Ryan asked looking down at her and smiling to himself. Marissa turned to face him and opened her eyes. "Much" She replied simply.

Ryan turned around and sat at the edge of the bed, about to rise to his feet. Marissa grabbed his wrist. "Where are you going?" She sadly pleaded. Ryan turned around and looked at the puppy dog eyes and mock frown she was displaying. He leant closer to her and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I'm just going to get a juice" Ryan frowned at her then shook his head. Soon he was back over at the bed. Marissa was on her knees and snaking her arms around Ryan's waist. She kissed his chest as he moved closer. Marissa crept backwards as Ryan lent down and began to lie on the bed. He turned onto his side but stayed where he was. He was terrified of hurting her again. Marissa began nibbling at his ear and making patterns on his chest with her fingertips. But Ryan just lay there not moving a muscles...or even start to get aroused. Marissa found this really odd. This usually drove him crazy. Marissa looked up into his eyes. "Ryan...What's wrong?" Ryan looked down into her sadden eyes. After a small moment to drew himself from his thoughts and answered "Nothing" Marissa eyes turned to a look of hurt. Ryan knew he should talk to her...But how could he just get it out...say what he needed to say!? "Okay. Then why won't you get close to me?" "It's not...I DO wanna be as close up to you as possible...just..." Ryan trailed off into his own thoughts again. "Ryan talk to me. I don't want us to go back to how it was before. I want us to be able to talk to each other, be honest with each other. Ryan what IS it?" Marissa almost pleaded. "I'm sorry. I want us to be able to do that to. I just...I don't want to hurt you again" Marissa looked confused. "Hurt me? Ryan you have never hurt me" "But I did before. I should have known you weren't ready. I should have known not to do that. But... I just...I just missed you and wanted to be close to you again" Ryan paused for a moment. Marissa was speechless for a second but soon recovered her thoughts. However, before she could reply Ryan began again. "And now I hurt you...and you were in so much pain...And it...it was my fault. And I NEVER want to hurt you again"

Marissa was a little shocked and taken aback. How could he think it was all his doing? She tought she was ready to...but her body just wasn't ready yet. It was no-ones fault. Why did he always think things were his fault when something happened? She didn't realise this small hiccup had such an effect over him. "Hey. It wasn't your fault Ry. I thought I ould cope with it too...But obviously I just need a little more time before we can get back to that" She smiled. She loved the idea of what "that" was and couldn't wait. "But...It doesn't mean we can't still fool around and enjoy the less...connected side of things" She winked. Ryan gave a small smile but it soon faded again. She could still see the hurt and terror in his eyes. He really didn't want to hurt her. Marissa smiled at her self. She lved how he loved her so much that he got so emotional when things happened to her. She didn't need words, when things like this could show just how much he truely adored her. "Ryan...You DIDN'T hurt me!" Marissa stated clearly so that it got through to Ryan. He looked into her eyes again, questionably. "You didn't" She said more calmly and quietly. "It just happened...but I'm fine now and I love you and I want you to hold me...It's not going to hurt me. I promise. You're hurting me more by keeping away" She stated with her puppy dog eyes fixing themselves on Ryan's eyes. Ryan could see by the hurt in her eyes earlier that this was true...and he did want to hold her like crazy. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her petite torso. "I love you too" He whispered into her ear. She smiled into his chest and snuggled closer to him.

After a small moment of laying in each others arms, holding each other as close as humanly possible, Marissa arked up "See I told you, you wouldn't hurt me" She smiled cheekily. Ryan mumbled his agreement and then pulled her closer as their lips collided. How could he have pushed her away, when all he wanted was to hold her like this? Ryan shook the thought from his head as they softly fell back to sleep.


	26. Back To Work

**A/N: Hey guys. I apologise profusely. I know it has been a while since my last post. Been finding it hard to write and to find time to write. Anyway here is the new chaoter...R&R please. Thank-you and again sorry. Much love RMloveobsessed wink**

**Back To Work**

It had been two weeks since Ryan had taken a break from work. He had rang Garry and asked him to carry on as the deputy boss so that he could spend more time with Marissa and the gang to make her transition eaiser and help her heal in her own time. He just needed to be there for it to support her and help her and look after her (even though she would never admit it).

But now Ryan had been off for two weeks and he was getting worried about how it was all going back at work and whether he needed to be doing anything. He knew how hard a job it was. It wasn't that he didn't think Gary could cope or that he might be stuffing up...But he prefered to get back soon and know for sure that all is well and reassure the condractors and co-workers that he WAS coming back and is still the boss!

It was 6.30 am and Ryan felt a soft slender body move closer to his. He looked down and stared at Marissa. He could see the goosebumps all down her body. She must have gotten cold when Ryan had shifted away a little and the sheets had moved off her a little. Ryan chuckled to himself and then moved the sheets over her again and wrapped an arm around her body to keep her warm. He lay staring at her for another 5 minutes.

_Ahhh I don't want to go back to work while you're here. _He thought to himself. _But I have to go sometime...and if I wanna give you everything...I NEED to go back...But its such a long time away from you. _Ryan thought, playing a mental ping pong game in his head. Then he came up with an idea. _Maybe I can make it so I don;t have to be there as much. I could make Gaz my partner and then the work load can be halved between us. He'd be stoked to make partner and I'd be soked to come home earlier to spend time with her. _He looked back down at her and smiled. He loved her sooo much. More than words or affection could ever show. "If he's done a good job at the company these 2 weeks then that's what I'm gonna do!" He muttered to himself, finalising his thoughts. He slowly shifted Marissa from his side and picked up the phone as quietly as he could. He walked out to the patio and sat on the steps. He dialled the number and put the phone to his ear. _Ring ring, ring ring, ring, ring. _"Hell...hello" Came a groggy voice on the other side of the line. "Hey Gaz, It's Ryan" "Oh hi boss. How's umm Marissa going?" "Ahh yer good. I was just ringing to let you know I'll be coming back to work this morning" "Oh okay...Sure. Well I guess I'll see you their then!?" "Yeah" Ryan paused for a moment thinking of his proposition. He'd wait til they were in the office to discuss it...once he had seen how Gary had gone looking after the place while he left. "Was there somthing else...Or can I go back to sleep til I have to get ready for work" "Ahh yeah but it can wait til we gt to the office. Sorry. Well I'll see you there" "Yep. Okay" Then came the _click _and _beep beep beep._

Ryan sat thinking for a second, when he felt someone's gaze apon him. He turned around and saw Marissa leaning against the door her arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm. It was oddly a very cold morning. "Hey what are you doing up?" Ryan said turning his body around to face her. He was about to get up when Marissa walked over and sat behind him. She whispered in his ear "You left and it got really cold and I wondered where you were" Ryan turned his head to look at hers. "I'm sorry baby. I just had to give Gaz a quick call and let him know I was coming in and I came out here coz I didn't want to wake you" "You're going back to work?" Ryan looked at her sadly. He didn't want her to get upset and was worrying she might. "Yeahhh..." He slowly started. "Well I told him I would only be gone a week but then I made it two coz I didn't want to leave you alone and I wanted to be here to help. But I wanna go in and see how Gary's going and I have to start again sometime" He half reasoned, half pleaded. "Oh..." Was all Marissa could say. She forgot that they all had jobs and they couldn't just hangout all day everyday like they used to before the accident and before the coma. She hated the thought of not spending most of her day with Ryan. They _did_ have a lot of time to make up for and since Marissa didn't have a career or even a job she hadn't realised this day would come and was finding it hard to accept.

"Riss...I...I'm sorry. I know you don't want me to go back but it's my business and I need to make sure it's running okay and I need to be earning my income. Trust me if I had it my way I'd _never _lave you're side...But I have to..." He sat looking at his lap for a moment thinking of how much his must be hurting her and how much he didn't want to do this. "Maybe...maybe when you're a bit better and are feeling up to it you can come in with me. Maybe you can arm the phones and Reception area until Kathy can start working for us..." He looked up but Marissa had turned away as if she was about to get up. Ryan grabbed heer hand so she couldn't go anywhere and forced her to look at him. "That's only if you want to...That way we could still see each other..." Ryan stared intently trying to send messages to her with his eyes and convey how much he hated this too. "Though I think it might be realllly hard to stay away and actually work when I know you would be sitting out there" He laughed softly, trying to ease the tension. He saw a small smile appar on her face...but it didn't last long. She was quiet for ages and Ryan was worrying what she was thinking. "Well I guess I better stay away from you then shouldn't !?" She said a little more harshly then what she meant to. But she lifted her self off the step awkwardly but as quick as she could. Ryan tried to call her before she stormed off. "Riss...wait...please" But she had already stormed off into the poolhouse, slamming the door behind her. Ryan sighed. He knew it would be hard...But did she have to act like he WANTED to go, WANTED to leave her alone.

He slowly walked over to the poolhouse entrance and paused at the door. Should he knock or just go in!? After a moment he decided to just enter. Marissa was hurriedly getting changed and gathering her things. "Riss please...Can we just talk!?" Ryan pleaded again. "About what? You have to go to work. I have to just sit around my house all day and do nothing, see no..." Marissa felt a sharp jab in her side and she sank to the floor and rest against one of the chairs closest to her. "Riss!" Ryan ran over to her. "What is it? Riss what's wrong?" He anxiously asked. "Nothing. I'm fine. Not that you care. You're supposed to be getting ready for work" She said snidely. "I don't WANT to go to work. I HAVE to. It's my business and I have to keep it running. I've already had enough time off as it is and I told you if I COULD have it any other way then I'd be with you. It's not my fault so stop blaming me!" Ryan roughly told her. "Please!" He finished a little more softly. "Now what's wrong? What's hurting?" Marissa was still a little shocked about Ryan's agressiveness to tell her how it really was. After a while longer and off Ryan's gaze sinking into her Marissa replied "It's okay. I just hurt my side. I'm fine now" She paused for a split second and continued "I'm sorry Ryan. I told myself I wouldn't be a brat and I wasn't going to let us fight and we'd talk. I'm sorry. I'm not doing a very good job" "It's okay. You just have to realise Riss that it's not me that wants to go do this but I have a responsibilty now. It's my business and it's just the way it has to be...for now" Marissa nodded in acceptance and then froze "...For now?" She quired. "Yeah. I'm going to go in and if everything is okay and up-to-date and Garry;s done a god job then I will make him my partner. That way my work will be halved and the responsibility...and I can see you a little more then I would otherwise" He paused for a moment thinking it over and knowing now it was the right decision. "...which is what I was going to say before if you had given me a chance"

Marissa could now see that Ryan had thought of her and what he had thought of to try and keep everyone happy.They sat there quietly for what seemed like ages. "I'm sorry" Marissa finished quietly. at almost a whisper. Ryan lent down and kissed her on her forehead. She smiled. Even thought she gave him shit he still was with her and loved her like crazy. She felt the like the happiest, luckiest person in the world at that moment. "How about we get you back in bed. And I still don't have to get ready for another hour so I'll keep you warm" He quickly smiled down at her. "That sounds...perfect" Soon they were back in the bed, Marissa had taken a couple of her pain killers for her side and Ryan was half sitting half laying on the bed, Marissa tucked into his side sleeping peacefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Ryan had woken, had a shower and gotten dressed. Marissa was still sleeping peacefully. He walked over quietly and pulled the falling cover back over her body and kissed her forehead. Then he walked over to the counter scribbled a quick note and left it on his pillow for her for when she woke up.

When he got to work everyone was greeting him, welcoming him back to work and all making a comment about Marissa waking up or asking how she was going. Ryan quickly shook their hands, shrugged them off and thanked them for their concern. He was eager to talk to Gary about his job proposal. Before anyone else could walk up and begin another conversation with him he hurried into his office and closed the door. He looked around at his office. He had been gone 2 weeks and it looked like nothing had changed. It was an odd feeling for Ryan. It felt strangely comforting to be back in his office but something in the back of his mind was saying something was wrong. He shook it off and walked over to his chair. But not long after sitting down his mind began wondering to thoughts of Marissa. Was she up yet? What was she doing right now? Is she okay or does she need him?

Just then there was a small _knock _and Ryan looked up to see Gary pop his head in. "Next time you call it better not be at 6.30am and it better not wake our baby up. My wife almost killed me" "Oh yeah sorry about that. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want you in my office when I came back" Ryan joked. "So what's up?" "Come in and sit down for a minute Gaz" Gary stopped and looked worry but e walked in, closed the dor behind him and sat across from Mr. Atwood. "Should I be worried!?" Garry finally joked nervously but at the same time really wanted to know the anwser of that question. "Why? Have you done something I should know about?" Ryan joked "No no. I was just wondering how things have been going..." "Oh right. Ummm yer pretty good actually. We have got a new project. A company wants us to build a new shopping complex in the next town over. The hospital is just about done. The contractors said they will be done by the coming Wednesday next week and the Hospital said to say they want you there at noon the next day. They want you to do the honours of cutting the ribbon and officially initialising the opening of the ward" Garry beamed. "Ahh good good. Remind me later to call them and thank them. How about all our other projects?" "Well umm lets see three of the Mansions we were working on have just been completed as off yesterday and two more should be done by the end of next week. The lower income housings are half way complete and are lookng just how you wanted them. Now there was only one problem with one of the mansions we were building. One of the contractors was new and they left him unsupervised and he took out to much of one of the walls and instead of telling me they just left the job and didn't return. I rang them and told them to get there act together and that if they wanted the big bucks and to work with the biggest Architecturer in the whole of the country then they better pull there finger out next time. Anyway I got some contractors from another company and payed them a little tiny bit extra to fix the wall so they are half way fixing that problem and should be done by the end of the month if things go well. Poor lad from the other company though. I think they fired the poor boy" Gaz chuckled to himself. Ryan didn't like that they fired him when it was their fault for not supervising him like they were supposed to. He made a mental note to call that company and re-hire him. Ryan remembered how hard it was for him when he first started doing some contracting with his uncle.

"Yes well I'll be talking to them about that. Anyway so things went pretty smoothly then?" "Yeah. Other than that little mishap all was good!" "And how did you find it?" "Umm yeah it was a good experience. I can see how you can get so stressed out at times now. But it was good. I enjoyed it" "Well in that case...How would you like a promotion?" "A ...a promotion!?...You kidding me!?...I'd do anything!!!" Ryan laughed "Anything hey!?" "Well almost anything" Garry said coming to his senses. "Well how about if I make you my partner you let me off for a couple more weeks?" Ryan asked seriously. "Wow...Ry ...mate...I thought you was gone make me you're official deputy...not you're actual partner" "Well I could leave you there..." Garry looked in horred shock. "But I figure after the last couple weeks and the executive decision you made with those contractors...well you deserve it and I could really do with a little more time off.I don't think Riss is quite ready to let me go back to work" He smiled. "Ahh so you're just using me to get more time off hey" They both laughed. "Yep...And coz it will have my work load and since you seem to enjoy the job and you'll be getting more I think you're wife will be much happier...so I doing you a favour too see" "Ido and it definitly going to make her happier" He smiled.

"Well since you've already handled the job I am going to talk to our Brianna our payroll lady to change you're pay as off tomorrow and you can start tomorrow. You think you can handle that?" "Sure. So will you be in this week or will you take that time off now?" "umm. Since there's only a few days left of this week I think I'll stay and just keep an eye on things for this week. Then I'll leave it all for you big guy" Garry stood up and held his hand out to Ryan. "Great. Thanks a lot. Well I'll be out of the office for most of today. Think I mightgo check up on some of the contractors and see how everything is going" "Well give us an hour or so and I'll come with you. I was actually going to do the same anyway so it will save me the trip" "oh okay. Well ring my office when you're ready to go" "Okay. See you soon" And with that Gary took off to his office. Ryan closed the door again and flipped through his address book to find the contractors who had been working on the house they had abondoned.

He found it and began to ring the number. "Hello JK Contractors Louise speaking" "Oh hi Louise, It's Ryan Atwood here. I'd like to speak to the main suprevisor who was working on my one of my mansions" "Oh okay. Was that the one on the north or south side of town?" "Ummm I beleive it was the north side mansion" "Okay one moment please" "Hello Geoffrey speaking" Came a deep voice moments later. "Hi Geoff It's Ryan Atwood here" "Ohhh umm Mr. Atwood" "I was wondering if you could tell me how one of my clients mansions walls was cut out wrong? A trainee contractor I am told? Why was no-one supervising the boy?" "Oh yes about that. I apologise. The boy told us he had done it before so we thought it was safe to leave him by his own..." "As a professional company you should know better than to go by one's word and you should also to know to call the company you are working under when something goes wrong. Not just abondon the job like I am told, by my deputy, that you have done" "Umm we apologise. We really don't have an answer for why we did that. We really do apologise Mr. Atwood. It was very unprofessional" "Yes it was. Now have I been informed correctly that you have fired the young man who was training with you?" "Ahh yes. He was a nusence and wasn't right for this trade" "Well Geoff in all fairness it was partly you're teams fault. Do not just blame him. Now you have a decision to make re-hire this young man, by the end of today, or I will personally hire him. And as for you're company's future, I'm a nice guy and since I am in a fairly good mood I will give you another chance. But one more mistake and you will no longer be able to work under company. And as my deputy has told you, if you no longer work with us no other company will take you so i ask you to please think about what you are doing and do the right thing" Ryan told him simple, clamly thought he made sure to appear tough about what he was saying. Making him know he means business. "Yes Mr. Atwood. Again we apologise profusely and we appreciate this chance. I will make sure my boys do everything by the book this time" "Good. Now that we have an understanding, enjoy you're rest of you're day and you will here from us again when we have a job for you. See you later" "Yep. Thanks Mr. Atwood"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan hung up the phone and sat for a minute. Geez contractors could be such a fuss. Then he remembered he had to see Brianne before him and Gaz could go check out their sites. He walked oout of his office and over to where Brianne's office was. He knocked on the door and pushed it open. "Hey Brianne. How are you today?" "Oh just fine Mr. Atwood. How is Miss Cooper doing now?" "She's getting there. But I think I still need to be around for a bit longer until she can cope on her own more" "Then what are you doing here?" Brianne laughed softly. "Well I had to see how my company is going didn't I. But after this week I will take a couple more weeks off...I promise" He paused and thought of what Marissa yet again. "Actually that's kinda why I'm here" "Yes" "Well...I've just made Garry my partner so I was wondering if you could bump his pay up to where it now should be. I let him know it wouldn't start until tomorrow so you can do it today or sometime tomorrow. Wheneer suits you okay!?" "Oh ok. Yeah sure. I'll do it just before I go home tonight" She said scribbling a reminder to herself about it and sticking it up to hang down from the shelves above her head. "Great. Thanks a lot" Ryan replied. "so how have things been in here while i've been away?" "Oh same as always. You know how it is. What about you? Bet you're enjoying having Miss Cooper back...and spoiling her no doubt" "Ahh I can't explain it hey. It's the best to have her back and to look after her and i not spoling her...just making up for the 3 years I haven't been able to spend anything on her or do anything with her. But we are trying to not go out to much. But it awsome" "Oh that's good. Yeah it can be very tiring doing to much when you've just come out of hospital. And she probably get's really sore!?" "Yeah she does. But she getting in less pain and getting better slowly. Which is a good sign" Ryan paused thinking of how far she _had _come in such a short time. "Anyway I best be off. Gaz and I will be out checking on our current projects if anyone calls...if it's Riss just tell her to call my mobile" "Sure Mr. Atwood. No problem" "Thanks. See you later Bree"

Soon he found Garry and they were off in the company car.


	27. The Lonely Day

**A/N: Okay guys really long chapter to make up for my lake of writing lately haha well sorta nw. N 4 all u sex addicts lol no sex scene yet but a bit of a steamy scene but I promise in mayyyybe the next chapter or the one after then there will b one. Well everyone enjoy the chapter and please reveiw. Love always MJ oP**

**The Lonely Day **

Marissa woke up and rolled over. Her hand fell apon the note Ryan had scribbled down earlier that morning. _"Hey baby. Went to work. Didn't want to wake you. You can hang around here all day if you want. Will be back by 5 so will see you after then. Love you - Ryan" _She smiled down at the note. _Love you - Ryan _He was so vconsiderate and sweet. She got up and made a coffee while she went and fixed her hair and washed her face. When she came back out she poured her self a cup and then went and got dressed. _Hmmm what should I do today? Should I stay here til Ry gets home? _Marissa sighed and kept thinking. _Maybe I'll ring Summ and see what she's up to!_

"Hello Summ speaking" "Hey Summ it's me" Marissa replied. "Ohh sorry didn't realise it was you Coop. What's up?" "I was just wondering what are you up to today? And seeing if you wanna go shopping or something?" "Oh. Okay. Umm well I'm babysitting little Sophie for Kirsten today and she just spilt her brekky on herself everywhere" Summer chuckled. "So I was just about to give her a bath and get her changed. But tell you what why don't you slowly make your way here and we can go shopping when I'm done. We'll just have to push little Soph along in her stroller" Summer explained. "How does that sound Miss Sophie Rose?" Marissa heard Summer cooing to toddler Sophie and Sophie giggling happily in response. Marissa laughed. "Okay I'll be there soon" "Okay. See you when you get her" Summer smiled. "Bye"

As she hung up Marissa started to panick. _How was she supposed to get there? She hadn't driven in over 3 years and she hated the thought of it. She could get a taxi...but sometimes they don't drive safely._Finally she decided "I'll just _have_ to get a taxi. I can do it. Besides it's my only option" So she shakily rang to order the taxi. 20 minutes later it arrived beeping it's horn to alert her they were there. She was just walking to the door when they honked. She opened the front door and locked it behind her as she left. She got into the cab and stated where she wanted to go and sat nervously as they drove off. Many thoughts flew across her mind. _He's driving to fast. He didn't wait long enough at that stop sign. Oh God please make me get there okay. I should of stayed there and got Summer to pick me up. Why didn't I think of that before? Oh god._

Soon she was outside Summers house and payed the cabbie. "Thanks" She stated as she got out and she began walking up to the door. After the second knock and no-one answering the door she stretched out her hand and turned the handle. It was open. So She ducked her head in the door and called out. "Summ...Summer" "Riss? I'm in the bathroom. Upstairs and third room on the left!" Summer yelled out from above.

Marissa followed her instructions and soon found herself in front of Summer trying to dry off a wriggling Sophie. "Soph you gotta stay still so aunty Summer can dry you properly. She giggled as she began wriggling more, trying to get out of Summers grasp as she yelled out "Mawissa!!! Mawissa!!!" And she got out of Summer's grasp and ran over to grab Marissa's legs. "Marissa bent down and hugged her properly "Hey Sophie Are you being a handful for your aunty Summ" Sophie just giggled excitedly. "Yes Marissa's here" Summer stated as she walked over and bent down to Sophie's level. "And she's going to come shopping with us...Sooo,,,, why don't you show Marissa how much of a big girl you are coming and take us to your room to help you get ready to go out hey!?" "Okay aunty Summer" She replied cutely grabbing both there hands and dragging them to Seth and Summer's spare room where Sophie stayed while she was over. "Now what clothes are you going to wear out shopping!?" Summer asked excitedly. She ran over to the bottom drawer at the dresser. The girls laughed at how cute she looked running around the room naked with this funny little excited expression on her face. But soon it changed as she heard them laughing and her expression fell to a sad, confused little one. "What are you laughinggg at?" She whined. They both bent down and looked into her eyes, her little face looking at Marissa to Summer and back again. "Your just so adorably cute" Marissa and Summer replied in unison. Sophie's face instantly brightened up and she started giggling again.

Sophie pulled out her clothes she wanted to wear while they went shopping. "You wanna wear these clothes do you young miss?" Summer asked. She nodded her head violently. "Well what do you say then..." "Pleassse" Sophie replied cutely. But as Summer went to grab the clothes she pulled them away from her. "What? Have you changed your mind?" Summer sighed. She was used to her changing her mind. But Sophie shook her head no. Summer looked confused "Then what's worng pumpkin?" "I want Mawissa to help me!" Sophie replied swaying from side-to-side "Oh...okay" Summer responded a little taken aback. Marissa looked at Summer a little confused but also waiting to see what she should do. "Ahh Summ do you ...ah...do you want me to or should I let you do it?" She asked quietly so Rose couldn't hear their discussion. "No...It's fine you do it" But Marissa could detect a slight sadness (or possibly jealousy) in her tone of voice so she came up with another idea. "I'd love to Soph but I haven't done this before so what if I dress half and Summer dresses the other half of you?" Sophie stood thinking seriously for a moment. "Okay" She nodded happily. And Marissa could tell Summer seemed to brighten at this too."Thanks" Summer whispered quickly. "No probs" Marissa smiled. She knew it was hard for Summ. She had spent a lot of time with Soph while Marissa had been in the coma and she was so used to it only being her and Sophie and Sophie not choosing someone else. But now Marissa was awake and Sophie's attentioned turned to Marissa whenever she was around. It had to be hard (for Summer) giving up that special bond so suddenly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Summer put Soph's nappy on and then her cute little blue pants and Marissa put on her cute little white singlet with the little dinosaur on the front. Although with some difficulty as it _was _her first time trying to

dress a child but Sophie was good and didn't complain at all. Once she was dressed, Summer grabbed the pram and put it in the boot while Marissa filled a bottle of juice in case Sophie got thirsty. They grabbed a spare set of clothes and extra nappy stuff and then set off to the shopping mall.

Sophie giggled as the wind swept past her face and whipped through her hair, she loved the feeling and soon all three girls were in hysterics. Marissa felt a strange sort of feeling. She hadn't laughed or been this truely happy in...well it seemed lke forever. It was good and she knew things were going to be okay. The girls arrived at the Mall. "Where to first?" Summer asked as they got Sophie in her pram and began walking for the entrance. "ICECREAM!" Sophie yelled happily. "Not just yet Soph. Maybe in a little while okay. We won't you to stay clean for at least a couple of hours" Summer persuaded but stated strictly. Sophie looked a little upset but agreed. "How about we gooo...to Build-A-Bear and have a look?" Marissa encouraged "Yay, yay" Marissa and Summer laughed at Sophies excitement. So they made their way to te bear shop...while looking among the random shops they liked here and there of course. Soon they had filled the bottom area of the pram with shopping bags, as well as a few presents for little Sop as well. But still they walked on shopping until lunch.

Sophie started getting grumbly around 12:30 so the girls decided to take a break and get something to eat. Sophie got a Happy Meal from McDonald's while the girls grabbed a salad and a juice. Summer and Marissa talked about the wedding plans, while Sophie played with her Happy Meal toy quietly. Summer explained what dresses she had finally decided she wanted the bridesmaides to where. A mellowish kind of yellow silk dress with a bit of a cross over at the waist. "I've booked the first fitting for next week on Wednesday" "Oh wow. It's all coming together. I can't beleive it's in just under 3 weeks. Have you sent all the invitations out and everything? Ohhh I'm sooo excited!" Marissa expressed happily. "Yeah I have...I sent them out the day after you woke up" Summer explained slightly embarasssed. Marissa laughed "You really have been waiting for me to wake up for your own purposes haven't you?" She joked. "Well I know he's dorky but I just can't wait to marry Cohen but I needed you to be there...But I really wanted to have the ceremony as soon as possible" Summer tried to explain herself. "It's okay Summ. I don't mind...Sides we always knew you two would get married as soon as we finished school anyway" Marissa smiled cheekily. "Us? What about you too!" Summer laughed. "Yeah well. That might take a bit longer than everyone expects" "What do you mean?: Summer asked astound. "Well I mean I just got out of a 3 year coma and I still have a long way to recovery. I mean I can't even...It's going to be a while til we were how as good as before,...And...well...I want us to be better than we ever were before that, that's all" Marissa tried to explain. "Coop just coz you're still recoverying and you can't give your man the only thing they think of all day, isn't going to stop him from popping the big question? Everyone can tell yoiu guys are meant for each other and Ryan would be with you if you could never give him sex again" Summer laughed "And anyway who's to say he isn't already planning something?" Summer's eyes flashed cheekily. "I don't think he is Summ. But anyway. Are you really excited about yours? It's going to be the best wedding all year I reckon" Marissa laughed excitedly. "I'm sooo nervous. All the excitement has been swiped away by how nervous I am about it. It's so scary. And I am NOT going to be one of those brides that stack it down the aisle. I've already promised myself that!!!" They both laughed. "I'm sure it will be perfect" Marissa encouraged.

Just then Sophie started to grumble. They both turned to her to see what was wrong. "What's the matter bubba?" They cooed at her. She began tugging at her nappy and grumbling louder. "Do yo need your nappy changed Sophie?" Marissa asked her. She quieted down for a minute and nodded. "Well how bout we get you outta her hey!?" They both said as she began to tug and get upset again. Summer grabbed the lunch trays and put the rubbish in the bin as they went past. They made their way over to the babies changing room and went in and closed the door. "Okayyy. Let's see what little present you've left us hey" Summer said as she layed Sophie down on the change table. "Phew. You're a smelly buba today aren't ya Sophie" Summer expressed as she tore off Sophie's nappy. Marissa grabbed the nappy bag, baby wipes, spare nappy and baby powder out of the bag and handed them to Summer, as she began to clean Sophie and change her nappy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okayyy. That's better isn't it Soph" Marissa asked caringly as she placed her gently back into her stroller. Sophie nodded her head roughly. Summer and Marissa laughed. "Good. Now let's get back to shopping. You still have soooo much to learn lil Miss Sophie Rose" And they exited the bathroom and went back to shopping. They must have walked the Mall another three or four times before the pram and their hands were full of shopping bags.

As they walked out to their car they realised how late it was getting. "What's the time?" Summer asked baffled that it was already getting dark. "Umm I'll tell ya when I have a free hand and can pull out my cell Summ" Marissa replied. Once all the shooping had been put in the now seemingly small boot Marissa pulled out her phone. "Wow. It's already five to six. How could we have shopped for _that _long!!" Summer laughed. "Well at least we know we definitly have our old Coop back" Both girls looked at each other and gave each other a knowing smile. "Yeah! I'd forgotten all those times we spent nearly all day just shopping" Marissa expressed. "I've missed it" She said absentmindedly as she turned her head and looked up at the Mall reminising on all the times she'd had there before. Summer just watched her for a moment wondering if she should say something. But soon both girls thoughts were interupted by Sophie. "Aunty Summwa I'm hungry" She said tiredly rubbing her little eyes. "Well how bout we get you back home coz your mommy wanted you home by dinner time" Summer answered softly as she unbuckled her and lifted her up. Sophie thought about this for a second but before she could argue, Summer had placed her in the car in her seat and she had fallen asleep.

The girls had talked most of the way home and they were now turning the corner onto the Cohen's street. "Did you want me to drop you off at your place after I drop Sophie off r did you wanna come have dinner at our place?" Summer asked as they got nearer. "Umm actually I was going to go see what Ryan was up to..." Marissa replied somewhat guiltily. She wanted to spend more time with Summ...but she also wanted to spend more time with Ryan. She had thought about him all day and was wondering what he was up to. "Well he usually comes over to our house every Wednesday night anyway, but since the last couple of weeks he's been making rainchecks on us. So why don't you bring his ass over like he's spose to and we can all eat together and have fun like the good old days!?" Summer laughed. "Oh well I can take Sophie in to Kirsten for you and go see what Ryan's up to then we'll meet you at your house?" Marissa suggested. "Umm yeah sure" Summer replied grabbing Sophie's shopping bags as Marissa softly picked Sophie up in her arms. Once Marissa had Sophie securly resting against her front, Summer put Sophie's shopping over Marissa's wrists. "Did you want me to grab your shopping out too?" Summer asked not quite sure what she should do with Marissa's shopping. "Umm...Is it okay if I leave them in your boot...for now. I'll grab them later if that's okay" "That's fine. Well I'll go get freshened up and start cooking dinner. Got any requests?" Summer asked normally.

Marissa's face lit up. "You cook!! Since when?" "Oh yeah. Well you had been in your coma for a little while and Kirsten and I were...well we weren't our happy, chirpy selves so the guys signed us up for this cooking class, since we both we're shocking at cooking, and we grugingly went just to please them and try it out. Anyway it was really fun and it took our minds of the horrible situation you were in and our state of emotion for a while so we kept going. Still do. Ohh you have to come with us the next time we arrange to go. You'll love it...and so will Ryan" Summer giggled. "Sure. Sounds like it could be interesting" Marissa laughed. "Well anyway I betta head off. Pasta sound alright for you?" "Sure" Marissa said still shocked Summer could actualy cook now. So much _had _changed since she'd been in the coma. "Well see you at mine say at seven?" "Yep. See you then" Marissa replied as Summer jumped back in the car and started to drive off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa walked up the steps and opened the door. She paused. This moment felt so odd. Even though she had walked in without ringing the bell so many times before the accident, it still felt odd. Maybe coz she hadn't done it in over 3 years but the door simply opened up for her as if it were welcoming her back. She smiled and walked in. "Kirsten? Hello?" Marissa called out hushed, as she remembered Sophie was asleep in her arms. "Marissa?" Came Kirsten's confused voice walking from the kitchen. "Oh here let me take her" Kirsten said grabbing Sophie. "Thanks. I didn't realise she'd get that heavy" "Yeah. Take's a while to get used to. But you shuld be taking it easy anyway sweetie" Marissa just nodded slightly as to not be inpolite. In truth she was getting sick of hearing how "easy" and "careful" she had to be taking it. Marissa placed Sophie's shopping bags on the counter. Sophie drozily woke up once she had heard her mom's voice. "Mommy?" She asked unsure of where she was at first. "Hi darling" Kirsten replied sweetly. "Summer and I meet up and we took Sophie shopping with us. I hope that's okay?" Marissa explained nervously. She didn't know the rules of what Sophie was and wasn't allowed to do yet. "Oh that's fine. Aunty Summer always takes her out shopping with her, doesn't she Sophie!?" Sophie nodded in agreement and hide her face on her mom's shoulder acting shyly. "I hope you girls didn't spoil her too much?" "Well I had a bit of time to make up for" Marissa laughed. "But I didn't spoil her _too _much" "Has se had dinner yet?" Kirsten asked seriously. "Umm no Summer said you wanted her back before dinner so she hasn't eaten since her ice-cream around maybe twoish" "Oh good, thank-you. I didn't want her eating junk food for dinner all the time" "Oh okay. And she had a nap on the way home. Poor little thing was exhausted, weren't you Soph?" "No" She giggled at her little lie. Kirsten, Marissa and Sophie all laughed.

Just then Ryan walked in and walked over to Marissa, slipping his hands snuggly around her waist. "I thought I heard your voice" He smiled and pecked her cheek. "Hey. How was work?" "Oh good. Actually fantastic. I made Gaz my partner. he been doing such a good job while I was gone and had enjoyed the experience so I made him my partner. Plus now my work load will only be half of what it was and I made a deal with him, which I think your going to like" He smiled mischeiviously at Marissa. "Oh and what's this deal you have?" She asked smiling. She knew it could only be good. "Well since he's my partner now we agreed that I'd show him the ropes and stay around till the end of this week and then I'll take a bit more time off" He grinned and Marissa nodded. "I definitly like this agreement" She said quickly kissing his cheek. "Sides he could do with a bit more full-time experience on his own...to get used to it" Ryan tried to reason (though to himself as Kirsten and Marissa didn't disagree or think anything else of it). "Oh that's great Ryan. Congratualtions" Just then Sandy walked in. "Did I hear the word congratulations?" Came his chirpy voice and walked over and hugged his wife and daughter. "How you going sweetie?" He quickly asked Sophie. "Better now your here daddy" She giggled as she reached out for her dad. "That's my little girl" Sandy laughed. "Now what's this congratulations I hear?" He asked again. "Ryan just made Gary his partner" "Oh wow. Big decision son. Well I would have thought it through and he is a top bloke that Gary so Congratulations" He nodded in Ryan's direction. "Thanks" Ryan replied quietly. He still wasn't used to all the attention and respect he got from everyone. "Well how about we celebrate!?" Sandy barked up. "Actually Ryan and I sort of already have plans..." Marissa replied half guiltily. "We do?" Ryan whispered in her ear. She nodded then spoke to everyone. "I hear Ryan has a tradition that he hasn't been keeping up with" "Everyone chuckled "And what might that be?" Ryan asked confused. "Dinner with Seth and Summer at their house on Wednesdays and since Summer has asked me over for dinner we decided you have to come to she smiled looking into Ryan's eyes. "Right. Well let's get ready then hey!?...See you guys later" Ryan said turning to his adoptive parents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan grabbed Marissa's hand and lead her to the poolhouse. He closed the door behind them. "So are you glad about me getting more time off?" Ryan asked shyly as he walked over to her sitting on the bed. "Glad? Ryan I'm estatic!!!" She gleamed. Ryan pulled her closer and drew her into a tight hug. "Good" He replied simply and just continued to hold her in his arms. A small smile flickered across his face at the thought of all the fun and all the time they were going to have together before he had to go back to work. And also another small thought popped into his head...making her _his _wife...

"So you're dragging me back to Seth and Summer's for dinner hey?" Said Ryan breaking the silence. "We'll Summer told me you guys always got together every Wednesday night for dinner and spend some time with each other...But she said you stopped showing a coupla months ago.." Marissa stealthly asked. "And I just thought it would be nice to get you back into that...for all of us to get together one night a week and have dinner and do stuff. It sounds like fun!" Marissa finished. "Yeah I know...I dunno why I stopped going and making excuses. Guess it was coz of you" Ryan began thinking but Marissa snapped him from his train of thought. "Because of me?" she questioned. "yeahhh...I dunno but the last couple of weeks before you came out of that coma...I dunno...I could tell something was different. I didn;t know why or if it was good or bad but something felt different so I just wanted to be by your side all the time so instead of going anywhere else, on any day, I would just come see you" Ryan shrugged. A tear escaped from Marissa's eye, but she quickly swiped it away unnoticed.

That was all that was needed to be said so Marissa quickly asked "So do you needa have a shower or just get changed or anything?" "Umm did you want to go straight away or did you wanna take a shower before we go?" "Ummm I think I might take a shower first if that's okay? Besides Summer said we didn't need to be there til seven so we still have a bit of time" She replied curtly. "Well how bout you get in the shower and I'll just go in and say goodnight to Sophie before we go" Ryan suggested "Okay well I left her with Kirsten. I think she's having dinner"

After Ryan had left the poolhouse she slowly made her way to her bag that she kept next to Ryan's bed in case she stayed over or anything. She grabbed out a flowly blue dress and her small make-up bag and headed towards the bathroom, looking at all the photo's of her and Ryan that he had all around the poolhouse. She smiled at all the memories as she walked past them and brushing her finger over each one of them. How could he make her feel so...perfect? Finally she got to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Her clothes slid off her body then she turned around and looked into the mirror. She didn't recognise the body that stared back. There were scars all over her body and small cuts still lingering across her face and body. She couldn;t stand it anymore and tuned around. _I look so hideous _She thought to herself. But she tried not to think about it as she turned on the shower and instead took her thoughts to how lucky she was to be alive and kind of restart her life and restart things with Ryan...like she had always wanted all along even before the accident and she was leaving.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and got in the shower, letting the warm trickle wash over her, calming her and cleansing her mind of the bad thoughts. She pushed her head back and let everything go and just relaxed. It felt so good. To be calm, not thinking of anything and just being. Just then she heard a quiet _click _as the door opened. "Ryan?" Marissa asked. Ryan opened the shower door and stood in just his boxer. "Mind if I join you?" He grinned cheekily. "Thought I needed a shower... but didn't want to be late for Sumer's" He laughed as he saw Marissa's shocked but grinning face staring back at him. Marissa shhoked her head but stepped aside for Ryan to come in. He ripped off his boxers and jumped in. Ryan closed the door behind them and turned around and kissed Marissa. She smiled back at him then turned around (still grinning hugely). Ryan grabbed the soap bar and began to rub it up and down Marissa's arms then sides. She brushed her hair to one side which gave Ryan perfect access to devour her neck. As he ran the soap up and down her body, he began kissing her neck softly. Marissa giggled slightly as his kisses tickled her neck. Ryan kept kissing her as he ran the soap around her stomache and around her body. His touch was sending Marissa crazy...and she notcied it was sending him crazy to.

"She turned her head to face him. "You really like this don't you?" She smirk. "How could I not!?" Ryan whispered back into her ear. She laughed then turned around to face him and passionatly kissed his lips. Biting down on his lower lip to let him know just how crazy this was making her to. But as she did this she sneakily reached out and turned on the cold water. "Heyyy!" Ryan yelped out as the cold hit him. It sent shivers down both of their bodies. But Ryan didn't ask questions. He knew what happened the last time they got to serious...and he didn't want a repeat. "Okay okay" Ryan said and then began to wash himself quickly as Marissa walked out of the shower and began to dry herself. Ryan soon followed and got dry then went outside to get changed. So Marissa could use the bathroom to get changed and do _all that other girly stuff._

Ryan sat on the bed putting on his shoes as he heard the bathroom door finally open. He turned his head around...to see a stunning Marissa walking out and walking towards around him. Ryan gulped "Wow. You look...amazing" And even then he knew that wasn't the best word he could have used to explain her beauty. _Was there even a word to dscribe how truely incredible she looked? _Ryan thought. "Thanks" Marissa said shyly. She hadn't heard that in so long and to tell the truth she really didn't believe it herself...even if the make-up did cover the cuts on her face. "Well you ready to head off" Ryan said coming back to his senses and to his feet. "Ahh yeah sure" "Well let's go" Ryan replied grabbing her hand and walking out the door. "You going to be okay if we take my car?" Ryan asked unsure. "Well you definitly a better driver than the taxi driver today" Marissa tried to joke but the nervousness was in her evident n her voice. "What taxi driver? When did you get a taxi?" Ryan asked the concern etched on his face. "Umm today. I couldn't bring myself to drive and Summer was bathing Sophie and I had no other way of getting to Summ's so I called a cab" Marissa explained nervously and dreading to bring the memory of having to get in a cab with an unknown driver. "Hey" Ryan said getting Marissa to look into his eyes. "You should of rang me. I could have come and taken you to Summer's" Ryan explained worriedly but forcefully. "But you were at work and I didn't want to bother you and I didn't know what else to do. And I knew you couldn't just leave work. Especially since you only just went back" "I could have sent my limo or something" Ryan explained upset that (in his mind) he had cased this to happen. "And besides I'm the boss. I say what goes okay. So if you need me or need anything just call me next time okay baby" Ryan said pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her on her forehead. "Okay" Marissa replied unsteadily. "So you're sure you're fine with me driving?" He asked again. "I trust you with my life Ry...and after today I'm glad it's you and not another taxi driver" She smiled. "Okay well let's get going then hey!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	28. Dinner At Seth And Summers

**A/N: Hey guys I know I have added to my story in aggggggges and I apologise greatly. I haven't had my computer or the net and I've been going through a lot of stress and stuff lately and a very good friend of mine died so you can imagine how much I couldn't and didn't feel like writing of late. But now I've got 2 chapters to put on and I promise to keep writing when I can find the time. again I apologise but enjoy the new chapters and as always please reveiw. oP Oh also as I haven't added in so long I may have forgotten a few things here or there so I apologise if there is any mistakes and please feel free to kindly let me know if you see any mistakes (not inc. spelling - coz we all make those little un-noticable at the time spelling mistakes). Thank Luv Always RMobsessed xo**

**Dinner At Seth and Summers**

"Hey!" Marissa said as Summer opened the door. "Come in, Come in. Cohen's outside coking dinner" She said more to Ryan. "Cheers" He replied as he let go of Marissa's hand and headed for the backyard.

"So what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Summer asked. "I thought I might go visit Mom and Kaitlyn for breakfast then I gotta go to the hospital then I think I'll laze around all afternoon til Ryan gets home" "Why are you going to the hospital!?" Summer asked shocked. "Nothing scary Summ" Summer took a breath and relaxed again. "I'm just going in for my final check-up and he wants to look over my scars and see if they're going away and all that boring stuff" Marissa explained. "Oh...Well do you want me to come with you?" "I might be a while..." She hesitated. "That's cool. I'm not going to be doing anything and I can be there as you're more and physical support" She laughed. "Besides I know you're not up for driving yet and I just can't let you get another cab. Those things just aren't safe...or clean" Marissa laughed. "Well my appointments at 11.30am so I guess meet me at Mom's at 11 unless I message you otherwise" Marissa smiled. Summer turned and began walking. "Great. Now let's see if these boys have cooked us something edible. I'm hungry!" The girls giggled as they walked out the door.

The boys looked up. "Dinners served gorgeous ladies" Seth charmed. "Bout time. We were about to call for take-out" Marissa joked. They all sat down at the outside dining table and began eating as the sun set. "So Marissa whates the G.P for tomorrow?...That stands for Game Plan for those who just aren't that good with acronyms" He laughed. "Ahh breakfast with Mom and Kaitlyn then Summ's gone take me to my final Doctors appointment" "Oh she is is she?" "Yes she is" Summer glared at him. Ryan leant over and spoke to Marissa. "You didn't tell me you were having your last appointment. Why didn't you tell me? I would have taken a time out of work to take you" He rushed worriedly. "Coz I knew you'd worried and I just didn't feel like taking anyone. Summ's just gunna wait outside anyway and I was gunna surprise you if everything came back all clear" She mentioned simply. "I wish you would have told me" "I didn't want you to worry like you are right now. Besides I'll be fine. Now can we drop it...please" She said politely. "Sure" Ryan said a little hurt but shrugged it off. He wanted to have a good time and make sure Marissa did too. No matter what they were doing.

They spent the rest of the night chattering and reminising, having fun and enjoying being back to the fantastic four. They were all thinking just like old times...but all knew it was better than the old times.

But one thing they all want...was for it to stay the same. Eventually it became very chilly outside and everyone was getting tired so they said their good-byes and Ryan and Marissa drove back to the poolhouse, leaving Summer and Seth to clean up and eventually drag themselves to bed.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" Ryan asked breaking the silence since they left Summer and Seths. "Yeah. Its was great. I can't beleive you stop your little routine you guys had...It's so cute and fun to catch up, have a good meal and a good laugh" "Well it was never a s much fun when you weren't there" Ryan smirked then sadened. "Well I here now and I'm telling you now - We are doing this _every _week!!!" They both laughed. "You gotta promise me though" Marissa looked sternly in his direction. He flickered a look in her direction and then back to the road and laughed. "Okay Okay. I promise" He laughed again as Marissa relaxed back in her seat.

By the time they got home Marissa was asleep in her seat so Ryan scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bed and layed her down. However, she opened her eyes, waing up from her light slumber. "Is this what you did the first tme I woke up and found out I was in your bed?" She smirk. "Something like this, yeah" She smiled and Ryan mimicked it. Then he thought about it. It _was _eerily similar. He scooped her up, carried her to his room, to his bed wanting so bad to kiss her but not wanting to wake her and thinking about how beautiful she looked. The first time he hadn't known her very long and now this time she hadn't been awake long from her coma. And it was a new star for him both times. Hopefully this time would be a lot happier and better than the last round. He shook these thoughts from his head and leant down and kissed her. "But last time I couldn't do that...no matter how much I wanted to" He smirked largely. Marissa stared into his eyes and smiled back.

Ryan stood up properly again and walked over to the other side of the bed and began taking off his shoes. Part of him was afraid to get to serious with her but part of him just wanted to show her how much she meant to him and never let her go. He took off his shirt and jeans and layed on his back in just his wife beater and boxers. Marissa leaned closer and wited for him to pull her over to him...but he didn't. Marissa frowned and moved her head to rest apon his chest. But he still didn't wrap her in his hugs she loved so much. "Why aren't you hugging me Ry?" she asked. He could hear her trying to keep the hurt arising in her words. "I'm sorry baby. I'm just always scared I'm going to hurt you and I don't ever wanna do that Riss" He said calmly as he draped on arm lightly over her body. "But...it doesn't hurt me when I'm wrapped in your arms. It hurts _more _when you _won't _hug me. I'm feel so warm and safe when you pull me in close and don't let go. You don't have to be afraid of hurting me okay" She finished looking up into his bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry" He whispered embarrassed and sad he made her slightly upset. She leant up and kissed him softly. And he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tight and not letting go. They both smiled as they drifted to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	29. The Appointment

**The Appointment**

Breakfast went well with Julie and Kaitlyn and Marissa even met Kaitlyn's boyfriend. He seemed like a really nice guy and Marissa even mentioned it to Kaitlyn while he had his back turned talking to Julie. They both giggled and Marissa even gave some advise about sticking with it even if the relationship seems really bad at the time. Kaitlyn mentioned that she don't think she could ever go through what her and Ryan did. Marissa replied back "You're a lot stronger than you think Kait"

Then Summer turned up and had a quick chat to Julie, Kaitlyn and her boyfriend before telling them they had to go before Marissa was late for her appointment and they left. Now they were sitting in the waiting room. Summer was quite happily reading a magazine but Marissa was nervous. She was shaking her leg and looking at the door each time a staff member walked out. She just wanted to get in there and get out. She wanted to know if all her healing had gone well, how much fainter her scars would get and what she was capable to do. She wanted to go back to the so-called "normal". And she wanted Ryan to not be afraid to touch her and tickle her and do things with her!

Just then someone walked out and Marissa's eyes shot up. It was her doctor who had been with her her whole time in hospital. He had been coming in and out getting different patients. "Marissa Cooper" He called looking around the room and then spotted her. "Ah Miss Coper come right this way" She stood up quickly. "Want me to go in with you?" Summer asked. "Umm I'd rather go in alone but thanks anyway Summ" Summer smiled and replied "Okay well see ya when you get out" And she rushed over to Dr. Peterson and went through the doors to his examining room.

"Okay final examination. You excited to be outta here after this appointment?" "Ohhhh yeah.I felt like I was never gonna get outta here" She joked nervously. "We'll lets get started then" He smiled kindly. He started with the average check-up, checking her pulse and blood pressure. "Now how have you been feeling?" He asked. "Other than the occasional pain around my left side when I strain too much perfectly fine. I've been made to perform only bed rest most of the time" She laughed at how everyone nagged for her to rest and stay in be and not lift anything and so on. "Well you have a very smart, loving family" he replied. "Now how are those scars going? Has the cream been working?" "They're a lot better than when I woke up but they are still noticable" she said sadly. She just wished they were gone never to be seen again. She hated having a constant reminder of her bad decision to be with Volchok and the time her and Ryan looked like they would never be together again...and worst of all, of the car crash. She was supposed to start a new life with her Dad in Hawaii and get away from it all. Though now she had Ryan and it was a new start for her (and for Ryan) but it had been 3 years and coming back to a world were so much had changed wasn't the best way to start it. And if not for all those reasons, she just anted to look beautiful again...especially for her new life with Ryan. She smiled thinking to herself. "Well let's have a look then hey!?" Dr. Peterson implied. She stood up and lifted up her shirt just below her bra so he could see as much of the scars as possible. "Well I am surprised" He expressed. Marissa looked worried "Ahh why?" She asked concerned. "Your scars have improved greatly. Better than most patients. You can barely notice them anymore" "Thanks but I know they're still noticable" Marissa said starting to feel more self-concious. "No I mean it. Most patients are still pink and raised. Yours are flat and just look like new skin. I mean there might be a bit more improvement for them but I have to tell you in nearly 100 of the people that have major scarring like you did will still have a faint scar but it doesn't look much different from your other skin. It's very very faint. Okay?" he explained. "Sure. I think I can handle that" Marissa shrugged and smiled. "So just keep up with the cream for another week and then they should be fine.

Now as for the pain, on a scale of 1-10 how bad is the pain when you aggravate it?" "It's not bad...maybe a 2 now" She replied. He walked over to the patient bed "Okay hop up" Marissa lay down on the patients bed and he began feeling her abdomen area. "Any pain here?" Marissa replied "no" he moved and proded other areas of her abdomen. "And here?" "Nope she replied politely." Okay you can sit up now" And she did as he instucted. "Now have you still got some pain killers left from the last script I gave you?" "Ahh yeah a few" The doctor looked up from the board he was scribbling on. "Enough to last you another week?" "I think so". Dr. Peterson checked when he last gave her a script for pain killers. "Okay well take one when you really need one and only if you really need one and then at the end of this week you should be fine to throw them out. By what you say and by the examination I just completed, I believe there shouldn't be much pain after that". She looked up and grinned proudly. _Thats great news _she thought. "So how is that charming Mr. Atwood doing? You know he was here just about everyday for hours on end. You're a very lucky young lady by the looks of things Miss Cooper" He grinned knowingly. "I know. Umm yer he's good. Working all this week but then he's gunna take a bit more time off" She smiled thinking about how much she loved him and how much he cared for her. "Well do tell him I said hello won't you and let everyone know I gave you the all clear to go back to doing all the normal stuff. All the swelling seems to have gone down, your scars are pretty much healed, you have very minimal pain and all your vitals are average.So they can rest at ease and stop pushing for you to get bed rest. Okay!?" Marissa looked like a 5 year old on christmas. She jumped up hugged Dr. Peterson. "Thank-you, Thank-you. I'll definitly let them all know you said that she laughed. "Well as much as you are all our best patient I hope I don't see you back here" He smiled. "Oh Thank-you soooo much for everything while I was here and afterwards. I can't thank-you enough" She replied happily and sincerely. "It's my pleasure...and my job" He joked as they walked back to the waiting room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	30. The All Clear

**The All Clear**

They said their goodbyes and the girls left. Marissa spent almost the entire car ride home telling Summer all about the appointment and how happy she was she got the all clear. All Summer could do was laugh and congratulate her and tell her happy she was that Marissa was all better and excited she could take her shopping and bridemaide dress and she shopping and everything else she had been wanting to do with her "since as long as I can even remember Coop" she told her.

So Summer dropped her off at Julies and went to book an appointment at the most exclusive bride and bridesmaide dress shop in Newport. So Marissa told her mom the good news and then had to explain it again when Kaitlyn came in with the Ward boys. The girls spent the whole afternoon talking while the Ward boys played video games in the lounge room. They promised Marissa they would tell Luke everything was good now. The girls had a coffee outside while Kaitlyn and the boys swam in the pool. Next thing Marissa realized her cell was ringing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan had finished work at 5.00pm and made his way home. He wanted to know how Marissa's appointment went and spend the night watching a movie he had picked up that she had been begging for him to watch with her...But when he walked into the poolhouse she was nowhere to be seen. _That's weird. She's always here when I get home. I wonder where she is_ he thought frowning. So he picked up his phone and dialled her cell.

"Hello?" Marissa's voice came after the second ring dial tone. "Hey. Where are ya? I came home and you weren't here. I got worried" "Oh. Sorry after my appointment Summ dropped me off at mom's and I've been here ever since. Why? What's the time?" She asked looking up to see the sun was going down. "It's almost 5.30pm" "Oh wow. I didn't realise it was geting late and I was gonna be there when you got home. I'm sorry baby" She told him. "That's okay. Do you want me to come pick you up or are you going to spend the night at Julie's?" Ryan asked considerately. "No. I wanna be with you tonight. Umm how bout you come get me now!? Besides by the time you get here I'll be hungry" She joked. "Good. Coz I was thinkinggg...I'd pick you up and we could get some take-out and watch that movie you've been begging me for" He replied somewhat hesitantly and hoping she'd agree with his plan. "Good well see you when you get here" She answered happily. "Okay see you soon. Bye" Ryan repiled as he began unbuttoning his work shirt.

The phone clicked and Ryan quickly striped of his clothes and put on some cleaner more dressier clothes, rushed around and got his keys, wallet and cell and headed for his car in the drive. Not long after he arrived at Julie Cooper-Nichols house and rang the bell. Marissa said goodbye to her mom, sistr and the boys and rushed outside. She opened the door and wrapped her arms around Ryan. "Heyyyy" She expressed happily as her eyes lit up and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Hey. So how did your appointment go today?" Ryan asked concerned and generally wanting to know. "Guess" Marissa replied though she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Ummm I dunno, you tell me" He replied though he relaxed a little when he saw the smile stay on her face. "Really really good!!! After this week I can stop using this cream I've been using for my scars and they should be barely visible. He said my scars have actually healed a lot betta than most patients do. Also I don't need anymore bed rest and can go back to doing everything normally...thank god. I'm finally out of the blue and everything good again" She rushed out. Ryan picked her up in his arms and swung her around. "Oh my god, that's great Riss. I can't believe it. But..." He stopped swinging her around and looked down. "But..." He didn't want to ask...but he just had to. "Will you be able to have kids or is it still a no?" He asked quietly not looking up. Marissa looked at him but didn't make him look up. Instead she spoke softly. "Dr. Peterson said I might still have problems conseving but we can still try when we're ready. It's not a definite yes or a definite no okay!? But whatever happens we'll be fine. He said we could try IVF or adopt or something. But we still might have our own...one day" Ryan looked up. "We?" "Yes we. I have lost and almost lost you so many times and I don't intend to lose you again" He smiled quickly than kissed her softly. "Thanks" he whisered. "But everything else is okay? I can't hurt you anymore or you won't be in any pain anymore?" Ryan finalised. "You never did...but no I'm okay now. I haven't been in pain for a couple of days actually...so yu can stop worrying!!!" She demanded and laughed. Ryan thought for a moment but then smiled and spoke up. "In that case I think I'm going to take you out for dinner instead of getting take out" He grinned. "Oh I was looking forward to sitting on your bed eating take out and watching that movie" Marissa mocked. "Well we could still do that" He mocked back. "Nooo. I didn't mean it" Marissa laughed. "Nope you said you wanted to sty home and have take-out. You've made your choice now" Ryan smirked. "Oh so I'm cheap noiw am I?" Marissa replied back. "Never. Where do you wanna go?" Ryan asked more serious. "As much as the Arches sounds really good I'd think I'd prefer to just go to the diner" Marissa replied. "Diner it is then!" Ryan exclaimed. "Now get in the car" He shoved her flirtingly.

They flirted over dinner and then drove back to the poolhouse and watched **27 dresses **(the movie Marissa had wanted to see). After the movie had finished Marissa fell asleep on Ryan's chest, listening to his heart beat and thinking about the end of this week and being able to make love to him again...though that made her nervous to because she hated her scars (even though they weren't even noticable she knew they were there and thought they made her look ugly). And Ryan taking in her scent and thinking his own thoughts about finishing work and spending time with her, the things they would be doing and proposing and making love to her again, taking in all of her and appreciating their second chance and the love he found in her...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	31. No More Work

**No More Work **

That morning Ryan got up extremely early and got ready for work. It was Friday and the last day before he left his business in his new partners hands...and he had to admit he was a little worried. So by 6am Ryan was at work checking over documents and cotracts and building plans, making a couple of coffees in between to keep himself from falling asleep. By the time Gary had arrived Ryan had looked over everything that would be going on over the next couple of weeks. All they had to do now was ring a few people and do some checks on some of the buildings already being built and check on a company of contractor builders for the Hospital going up.

Gary and Ryan discussed all the continuing and beginning contracts for the next couple of weeks and discussed each others partners and personal lives over lunch. Ryan told him about Marissa being in the all clear and Gary talked about having a bub around the house and the effects it had on his wife "The grumpy old bitch" he joked. Ryan sympathised how hard and tiring it must be and Gary also congratulated Ryan on Marissa's news and told Ryan he could still take as much time off as he liked. Gary had learned the ropes quite quickly so Ryan thanked him and they pushed on with their day. They looked over some buildings and plans and discussed important business agendas.

By 5.30pm they were both exhausted and Ryan had let Gary know everything he would need to survive while he was away and promised a long holiday afterwards to spend some time with his family and relax a bit after all his hard work. Ryan was still a little hesitant about leaving him on his own for a long period of time and as being the deputy manager now...and Gary could see the worry written all over his voice but reassured him it would all be fine and if _anything _cae up he'd let Ryan know as soon as possible (as Ryan had told him "I know I won't be at work and it might _seem _like I'm on holiday but I will most likely be in town most of the time or if not I won't be far away so please don't hesitate to call...even if it seems like nothing!!!"). And after final discussions and "good-bye"s and "Have fun"s They went their seperate ways home.

The day seemed to roll on and on and on for Ryan and all he could do was think of Marissa or fret about leaving the business in Gary's hand for a very long time. It wasn't that he didn't trust him or didn't think he could do it but it was _his _business and he didn't like being away for too long because he knew how easily things could go wrong in not even half a day. But now he was driving home and couldn't wait to see Marissa, who for some reason couldn't get out of his mind all day. It was ridiculous how much she had popped into his head that day but now he had as long as he wanted to spend ime with her...and couldn't wait!!!

That night they invited Summer and Seth over to have take-out Thai and watch a few movies. There was laughs and giggles and pop corn throwing and tickling and fun all night until they collapsed on the bed and the matress lounges. The next morning they went to the diner for a big pancake breakfast and spent the day on Paul (Seth's older friend)'s sailboat and on the secluded island they would always go to when they wanted to get away. They roasted marshmellows over the fire at sunset and then quickly sailed back to the port. That night was much like any night they spent together. They had dinner at the diner then headed to the bait shop for a while until Marissa unwillingly told them she had got a headache and it wasn't going away. So they headed bck to the poolhouse where she took some aspirin and then they layed down and watch some movies and played video games and chatted. However, this time, Summer and Seth went home when they all began to get tired and almost fallng asleep where they were again.

The following two weeks went much the same. Ryan and Marissa would spend the day in the poolhouse or to the bait shop some nights and kept up with going to Sumer and Seths for Wednesday night dinner and would get away to their favourite secluded beach whenever possible and Marissa even got the nerve to start driving again (a first only if Ryan was with her but slowly she started driving on her own again. Everyone was so proud but no-one could be as proud of her as herself. She thought she would never do this again but knew she had to and pushed through that scary phase and got back to normal. She was so happy and so was Ryan). They would also go to the diner or (for Ryan unwillingly) go shopping...though occassionally he would spoil Marissa and buy her a new necklace or watch or sunglasses or anything else she really wanted. Marissa enjoyed him dotting on her but hated it when he spent too much on her. It was his money and he worked hard for it and she wasn't yet used to the fact that he was a multi-millionaire as she would state later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay hope your liking all the updates...i kno I'm enjoying writing them. But the next chapter i can bet you will love it 100. Ahh I loved writing the next chapter and the one after so I hope you really enjoy them too. Anyway as always thank-you for reading my story. enjoy and please please please reveiw. Luv always MJ xoxox**


	32. The Surprise

**A/N: Please reveiw. Please please please with a cherry on top. Thanx. And as always ...Enjoy oP**

**The Surprise!**

It was friday night again and Ryan had been off work for 2 weeks and they were still enjoying every possible minute being together. But Ryan had been out all afternoon and said he just had to clear something up at work...though she got a little suspicious when he took a bag with some clothes with him. She didn't know what sort of clothes they were. all she saw was dark fabric from between the opened zipper. "I'll just go clear this up and I'll be back soon" He told her as he kissed her goodbye sweetly. Marissa spent the day in the poolhouse just lying around and watching movies and tv while napping every so often. Not that she would tell any one but she had had a huge headache all morning and nly now Ryan left could she take a few aspirin and lye down without him worrying.

She had only woken up and turned the tv back on 5 minutes before Ryan called her. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey babe. You're Mom asked us over for dinner at her house tonight at 6pm... but I'm not going to make it so I'm just gunna meet you there alright!?" "Ummm okayyy" Marissa replied hesitantly. Why hadn't her mother called her and invited her herself. She knew her and Ryan got on well now but to talk to him instead of her. And why wouldn't Ryan be there in time? He had been at work since 3.30pm...surely he still couldn't be at work!? "Well I gutta go but I'll see you there. Bye" Marissa just managed to get "bye" in before he hung up the phone. _Something strange is gong on_ she thought. But shook that thought from her mind. Surely there was a good reason for his strange behaviour.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa arrived at her Mother's house at 10 to 6pm. Her mother greeted her with a huge smile on her face. "Hi mommm" She said thinking _what is going ON! _"Marissa darling how are you?" Julie asked happily. "Umm yeah good" She said. This was realy unusual behaviour from the people she loved most. But she had NO idea what was going on. "Ummm come in. Kaitlyn and I did a few things to your room just go up and see what's up there" She told Marissa. "Umm okay..." Marissa said beginning to walk towards her room with her Mom in tow.

When she opened the door there was rose petals fluttered all over the floor and the bed. Also on the bed was an envelope. "What's this?" She looked at her Mother with a frown. "I don't know open it and find out!" She exclaimed. Marissa frowned again but did as her Mother said. The letter was from Ryan. _Marissa, Sorry for all the running around but I needed time to organise this. i'm not going to tell you where your going or what we will be doing but you have to trust me. So now put the blindfold on and let Julie guide you to me. I will see you soon. - Ryan._

Marissa looked down and saw the blindfold she had missed seeing when she picked up the envelope. "It's Ryan. He says I have to put this on and let you take me somewhere!?" Marissa said a little confused. "I know" Julie replied simply. "But where are we going? What's this all about?" Marissa asked. But Julie ignored her and bean putting the blindfold on. "Mom what's going on?" She asked again. "You'll know when we get there" She replied mysteriously. Then she proceeded to guide Marissa down the stairs carefully and then to the front door. "Just sit here a minute I forgot my keys" She replied as she directed and helped Marissa blindly sit down in the chair in their foyer. Julie ran into the kitchen and grabbed her keys off the bench and her cell. Kaitlyn stood at the kitchen doorway. "Can I start moving into her room now?" She asked. "Well I already packed her clothes into boxes in her cupboard so if you move them in the hallway and carefully pack everything else into boxes and label and put them in the hallway too then you _can _start moving into her room yes" She whispered. "And Ryan will be here in 10 minutes to move her boxes so hurry up okay sweetie. And thank-you" She finished. As soon as her Mom had started walking back to Marissa, Kaitlyn started grumbling. "Great. The princess gets a fiancee, a new mansion and the life she's always wanted and all I get is to pack for her. Just great" She mumbled as she climbed the stairs.

"Okay Marissa let's get going?" Julie replied as she came back into the foyer and helped her stand up again, then down the stairs and into her car. Julie drove all around Newport. From one end to the other and everywhere in between, while an unsuspecting Marissa waited worried, confused and anxious. "Are we almost there? I'm starting to get really nervous okay Mom!" Marissa said slightly demanding but trying to keep calm. "Almost honey" Was Julie's reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quick Kaitlyn. Your Mom can't keep driving around forever. Marissa's gonna start getting panicky" Ryan said. "Okay okay, Last box. Only thing left is her old draws and stuff and I'm sure you've already bought all that for your guys mansion anyway" Ryan could see this was a little hard on Kaitlyn and that it looked like all the attention was on Marissa at the moment...well it was...but how many times do you get to propose to the person you love so much. You have to do it right. But still Ryan felt bad for Kaitlyn. He looked her in the eyes. "Thanks Kaitlyn. I promise when it's your turn I'll make sure we do the same for you okay!? You've been really helpful and I appreciate it. I owe ya one" "Yeah a big one. Now get outta here before she breaksdown or has a panick attack or something" Kaitlyn laughed. She loved her sister more than anything, especially after the accident, and Ryan was the big brother she always wanted and knew that her and Ryan were perfect for eachother. But she knew that one day they _would _make it up to her.

So Ryan sped over to his mansion and placed all Marissa's boxed belongings in his foyer and took off again. When he reached his final destination he rang Julie. "I'm ready" He puffed. Julie hide a squeel and then said okay we'll be there in a minute. See you soon" And she hung up. Mariss had heard the conversation. "Who was that? Was that Ryan? We'll be where n a minute?" She rushed out nervously. "Just be patient sweetie and you'll find out" So Marissa relaxed somewhat in her seat and piped down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two minutes later they were there. Julie helped Marissa out of the car and walked her to a door. Marissa overheard her mother reply thank-you to someone then a small gush of air flew past her..._like a door opening _she thought. _Where the hell am I? _"Who was that?" She asked Julie. "Just someone" She replied. They walked a bit further and Marissa felt warmth wash over her...though more the front of her. She frowned. She hated not knoing what was happening and all these weird things happening. "Okay are you right to stand on your own for a short while sweetie?" Julie asked kindly. "Ummm yeah" Marissa frowned again unsure of anything. "Okay well just stand here, Don't move. Okay!?" "Ahhh Okay" Marissa didn't know whatelse to stay so she did as she was told. She felt her Mothers presence leave her and then shortly after came back. But she was standing behind her. "Mom?" She asked unsure of herself. Then she felt arms wrap around her stomache. "Guess again?" Came a low male voice. "Ryan? What's going on?" She said tensing up then relaxing a tiny bit as he hugged her a little tighter. "Relax he said as he turned her to her right and took of the blindfold.

Marissa's mouth dropped. "Are we...?" Ryan laughed. "Yes at your favourite restaurant in the whole world...The Arches" He told her. "And is it...?" She gawped "Yes it's just us. No-one else in the whole restaurant except for the chef's and waiters...Oh and you're Mom just left" He added. "But what..?" "You've been in a coma for 3 whole years and each year my heart yearned more and more for you to wake up..." He looked down. "The doctors would talk about turning off your life support...but i would NEVER let them. I knew you would wake up, you had to, I needed you...I still do. And each year, each week, each DAY i would wait for you to wake up. Wondering if it would be that day. Even though you were in a coma, I grew more and more in love with you and knew I could never make it wihout you. And now its been a month since I got to take you home and away from that hospital and its been a week since you have stopped using pain killers and cream and stopped having trouble and I just wanted to celebrate that" He said looking up blushing shyly. Marissa let a tear escape. He was so sweet and caring. "Sooo...I bought you to your favourite restaurant and wanted to spoil you" _As well as 2 other __very __big things. _"Oh Ryan" Was all Marissa could say and she leaned over and kissed him.

They talked for ages after that about everything and anything. The waiter came out and poured some wine, went back inside and came back out to take their orders. They had the most delicious meal that had had in almost 4 years and talked more over their dinners. Marissa kissing him every once and a while to say thank-you and show him how much all of this meant to her. After a very chocolatey and strawberry dessert they talked a little more. Eventually the discussion got to that romantic reminising stage again...exactly what Ryan was waiting for. He had been playing with something in his pocket, waiting all night for this moment and now he was as nervous as fuck...But he knew he just had to get it all out, make her see how much he couldn't live without her. "You know when I pulled you from that car that night you looked so fragile. You were bleeding everywhere and it broke my heart to see what had happened to you and for me to be okay. When I layed you down at first and you said all that stuff and you fainted...I thought you had died and it ripped my heart out. I thought I'd lost you...and it was my fault. But I felt a weak pulse and no matter what you said I wasn't going to give up so I ran you to that hospital. And you know the whole time I hated myself, I felt it was my fault..." "But it..." Marissa interupted. Ryan but a hand up to stop her. "I...I know. I realized it was Volchok's fault and he was drunk and angry but I still could have stopped. But none of that mattered. What happened happened and all I could worry about was for you to wake up. I cried when I looked at you. You had big cuts and bruises all over you and casts and everything and you looked so white and fragile. I hated seeing you like that and promised that when you woke up that I would never hurt you again and I would never let you go. When you finally woke up I cried. It had been so long and I was beginning to wonder if you would wake up and it was the happiest day of my life. To have you back in my world and know you would be okay eventually. I just...I've never felt more happier or more releaved in my whole entire life. And when I took you back to the lifeguard stand and could hold you in my arms when I picked you up from the hospital...I can't tell you how good that felt.

And when you told me your all clear and everything was okay again. I knew I couldn't go on without you in my life. I want and need you to be a part of my life and everything I do. I can't ever let you go because Riss you me the world to me. Ever since I met you on the driveway on my first night in Newport I knew I loved you. I knew I would always love you and I have. We've been through everything together and I was never happy unless I was with you. You're the reason I went to college, the reason I started my business and became successful, the reason I get up in the morning. You're my whole world and I could never live without you" He looked into Marissa's eyes. They were teary and she was hanging onto every word. "I can't live without you. I love you sooo much and I need you. And I want us to be together always and have children with you. And if we can't then it doesn't matter. I'm lucky just to have met you and to have you. And now that we have this second chance I don't want to screw it up sooo..." He got down on one knee but Marissa didn't quite notice at first. He pulled out the velvet case. "Marissa Cooper will you do me the biggest honour of becoming my wife?" He blushed shyly but relaxed now that he had got it all out. All of this had been going through his head for sooo long and he was so glad he could get it all out and had finally been able to ask her to marry him.

Marissa gasped at first. Tears gushing out but a huge smile was on her face. "YES!...yes, yes, yes. Of course. I love you sooo much Ryan. Of course I will. I...I don't know what to say" She rushed. "Yes was enough" Ryan said sweetly as he placed the ring on her finger. She leant down and kissed him passionately. When they came up for air Ryan sat back on his chair (his knee was killing him) and Marissa looked at her simple but very elegant ring. "You like it?" Ryan asked unsure if himself. Marissa got up and sat on his lap and kissed him quickly then held her hand back and looked at it from afar. "Are you kidding me? Did you pick it?" She asked "Yeah. I hope it fits okay. I tried to get the right size by putting somethign around your finger ages ago. But you like it?" He asked again still not sure if he had picked the perfect one for his perfect girl. "I freaking LOVE it" She said then kissed him even more passionately than before. "You couldn't have choosen any better Ry. I love you. I'm so lucky to have you" She finished. "I'm even more luckier to have you" Ryan replied puching a bit of hair out of her eyes and looking intensly into them. He kissed her again before saying..."But there's one more thing..." Marissa frowned at him. "How could there be anything else? This is amazing enough?" Ryan smiled at her. "Well there is...but you have to put your blindfold back on okay!?" Ryan implied. "As long as we don't go around and around and around like you made my mother do" she laughed. "I promise. But it might take 5 minutes or so okay!?" Marissa looked into his eyes. "Okay. I trust you Ry"

So Ryan put the blindfold back on and made sure she couldn't peek out of it and they left the restaurant. He guided her to the car and opened the door for her and gently helped her into her seat. He buckled her up and closed her door. Then he jumped into his side and they took off. About 5 minutes later they had stopped. "Are we here?" Marissa asked excitedly. "We are" Ryan replied as he helped her out the car. "Where are we?" She whined happily. "You'll see in a minute" He replied as he untied the knot in her blindfold. "Okay keep your eyes closed okay!? No peeking alright!?" He said as he quickly dropped the blindfold and covered her eyes with his hands. They walked down about 3 metres and then Ryan turned her around. "On the count of 3 open your eyes" Marissa got butterflies in her stomache from all the nerves and excitment. "One...Two...Three" He dropped her hands and at the same time she opened her eyes. They were standing in front of a very large mansion and Ryan's car was in the driveway. "Where...?" Then she realised. "Is this...the mansion you burnt down?" "Ryan smiled "Yep. Though they extended it, made it bigger and better" He grinned largely. Marissa looked from him to the mansion. "But why are we here? I don't get it" He grinned widely again. "Who's house do you think this is?" Marissa then clicked. "Noooo...This is YOUR house!?" Her jaw dropped again. "But it's not MY house...it's OUR house" He said as he handed her the keys. "OUR?" she repeated "Yep" Ryan nodded. She walked up to the mansion dragging Ryan's hand in hers behind her. He laughed. She looked like a teenager when they get their new car, running towards it keys tightly in her hand. She unlocked it and pushed open the door. There sat 6 boxes marked MARISSA'S STUFF. "That's all your stuff from your old room at your Mom's house" "But...But that was there when I went there before" She exclaimed frowning "I didn't know what you wanted from there and I didn't have time so your Mom and Kaitlyn (well mainly Kaitlyn) packed it all up and I ran it over hear while your Mom distracted you for a bit. But all your furniture stayed there since we have all our own already here" "Already here?" Marissa frowned "Yer. It's all set up ready to go...Well except what's in these boxes" Ryan replied simply. "But...How long have you had this place for?" She asked curiously as she turned around on the spot taking it all in. "I bought it the first year of my business. And it's been ready since then" "Then...Why have you been sleeping in the poolhouse?" Marissa asked half confused half amused. "Because I wanted to wait til I asked you to marry me" He said simply. "But I wasn't even anywhere near being out of my coma back then" She said confused. "I know...But I knew you were going to wake up. It was just going to take time. And that's how long I'e been planning this" He smile brightly. Marissa jumped into his arms and around his waist and kissed him hard. When she came up for air she breathed out "I...love...you...SOOO...much!!!!" "Good coz I love you too" he replied blushing.

He let her back down and he showed her all the rooms on the bottom floor first. The kitchen, the dining room, the pool and poolhouse ("I had to have one. To remind me of home" He said referring to the Cohen's house). Then the lounge room with the big surround sound system and plasma TV and some game console and games Seth had bought for Ryan for them to play. And there was a rack for all the DVDs and CDs Ryan had now gotten. Everything so far looked so home-like and friendly and Marissa could easily see herself living happily here. Then he took her upstairs. When they reached the top of the marble staircase he stood behind her. He gently shoved her to the very end room. This was the master bedroom. Their bed was huge and they had a TV at the base of their bed. Then he showed her the large unsuite bathroom. It had a jecoozie bath, a large shower which looked all very modern and clean. The toilet has elegant silver engravings on it. It was amazing and Marissa couldn't help but gawk at it all. This was THEIR room, THEIR house. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Then he took her to a room that was right down at the end of the hallway on the right hand side. "Now this is going to be Summer and Seth's or Kaitlyn's room if they ever wanna stay over. Then the one across from that.." He said gently pushing her to the door way on the other side of the hall "Is going to be Kirsten or Sandy's or your Mom's room if they ever wanna stay over or anything" He moved her into the middle of the hallway and moved closer to their room again. First the one on the right. "Now this..." He pushed her into the room gently. It was a creme room but it had a strip of wall paper going around the room of a little jungle theme with cute lions and tigers and giraffees and monkeys and thing. It also had a crib and a nursery rocking chair and a couple of little kids books and a large change table. "This is my favourite room" Ryan whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her stomache and moved in, hugging her tightly so his chin was resting on her shoulder. "Whe you're ready this is going to be our little girl or boys room he said moving his hand around her belly a little. But only when you're ready" He whispered sweetly. But his sweet smile fell when he felt Marissa shake and heard her wimper a cry.

He turned her around quickly. "What...What's wrong?" He asked really concerned and trying to look into her eyes. She finally looked up, though it was hard for her to do. "Ryan. I...I still might not be able to have...have children" She broke down into heavy sobs and her tears fell hard. Ryan pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "Hey, hey. Don't think like that. We have to be positive. We WILL have our own kids alright!?" Marissa's sobs subsided a little. "I want..." sniffle "So much to have...have kids with you Ryan. But the doctor said we ...we might not be able to" "Riss we ARE going to have our own. They'lll have you gorgeuos blonde hair and amazing body and a beautiful smile just like you. I promise you we will. Just stay positive" Ryan pleaded. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and made her look into his eyes and smiled. Marissa laughed "I think they'll be more like you. Sandy blonde hair, the brightest blue eyes anyone's ever seen...and if it's a boy...he'll be big and brave and protective just like his daddy and he'l be batting off all the girls" Marissa sniffed and giggled at her comment. "Either way they'll be little pieces of both of us and they'll be loved and always cared for. They'll be OURS" Ryan finished and kissed Marissa sweetly on the lips.

"Now the only question is...where do you wanna sleep tonight? The poolhouse or OUR house?" Ryan asked as he hugged her tightly. "OUR house sounds perfect...besides we have to christen it" She said cheekily. "But..." Her face turned serious "It's still early...Can we get everyone together and let them know that I'm going to be Mrs Atwood and that we're moving into OUR house. God I can't say that enough. OUR house" She smiled hugely. "Well that was my plan anyway. I've organised for everyone to met us at the Cohen's on the back patio at 9pm for the good news...and I told your Mom to not breathe a word...not even to mention anything about it, act like she knows nothing, not even smile and act as nervous and curious as anyone else so we can tell them...together" He told her. "God you've just thought of everything haven't you?" Marissa asked surprised. "Yep. Anyway it's almost 9pm so we better hurry" He told her. "Well let me just fix up my make-up and then we can go" She replied and went into their bathroom. It felt so surreal. She was using THEIR bathroom. They would be sleeping there tonight and she was Ryan's fiancee...finally. She'd been waiting for this moment for as long as she can remember._ Mrs Atwood, Mrs Atwood. _She liked the sound of it.

She walked downstairs and found Ryan waiting patiently on the lounge chair. He stood up when he heard her walking in the room. "You look...wow" Ryan gazed at her. "I only fixed my make-up Ry" "I know but you're blushing and your smile is...gorgeous" He gazed. Marissa blushed even more. She pecked him on his cheek and they locked up and headed for the Cohen's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	33. Everybody Loves Surprises updated

**A/N: Hope your all enjoying will try and get more chapters up soonish. As for now this chapter has the engagement ring pictured in it. Anyway read and as always please please please review. Love u all. Rmloveobsessed oP**

**Everybody Loves Surprises**

They arrived at the Cohen's at 8.55pm and rushed inside, Marissa hiding her hand (with the ring on it) in Ryan's behind her back. As they turned the corner, leading from the kitchen to the backyard patio, they saw everyone chattering away at the large table. There was two seats free, left for Marissa and Ryan, closest to the door. Marissa pulled Ryan over and they sat down. Marissa held her hands under the table and was trying really hard to keep the huge grin from her face. They said hello to everyone and started chatting but soon came the questions.

"Can I just ask something? Why are we all sitting here and why were we all waiting for you two to get here? what's all the drama about?" Seth questioned suspiciously. Everyone went quiet and all stared to Ryan and Marissa's direction. "Wellll..." Ryan began a smile appearing on his face. Marissa's face also turned blush red and a large smile appeared on her face too. "Marissa and I..." He dragged it on. Everyone sitting on the edge of their seat waiting to hear what their gathering was for. Ryan and Marissa looked into each other's eyes and then at everyone "Are engaged!!!" They both exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh my...!" Kirsten interjected. "Ohhh Congratulations Ryan. You finally plucked up the courage to get it out there" Sandy mentioned. "Yeah" Ryan replied quietly and shyly. He squeezed Marissa's hand. He hated all the attention and comments. "Bout time buddy" Seth also nudged. "Oh my god Coop. That's sooo cool. Now we can start planning for your wedding while we finish planning mine. Oh my god. This is going to be sooo much fun. Let me see the ring. Let me see, let me see!" Summer said hurriedly. Marissa laughed at her excitement. She was more excited about Marissa's engagement than Marissa was...but not by much.

Marissa pulled out her hand and showed everyone her engagment ring.

All the girls hushed around to see it. Julie, Kirsten, Kaitlyn, Summer and even little Sophie gawked at the ring on her small finger. "Oh it's stunning sweetie" Kirsten told her. "It really is beautiful Riss" Julie told her daughter. "Wow. Did HE pick that out or was it one of the jeweller's?" Kaitlyn queried. "No he actually picked it out himself" Marissa replied smugly but still surprised herself. "Holy crap. Nice choice Ryannn!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as Kirsten glared at the cursing in front of her baby daughter.

Everyone sat back down and chatted the night away. Sandy making jokes about "If only you weren't born my baby girl then we'd finally have an empty nest after all these weddings" Oh course Kirsten glared at him quickly and would reply. "Well frankly, I'd hate to have an empty nest. It's just too quiet otherwise". Julie laughed. "Feel free to have Kaitlyn for a while. The house is never quiet when she's home or when the boys are over" She laughed. Marissa kept looking down at her ring, still amazed this was actually real and actually happening. Summer would look at it every once and a while and then discuss some ideas for Marissa's wedding. Ryan also let them know he had shown Marissa their house and that they were moving into it tonight so the poolhouse was free as of tomorrow afternoon and the house would indeed be a lot quieter now.

After several celebration drinks and after everyone was thoroughly liberated, everyone retired home. Julie took Kaitlyn home first, then Summer put Sophie to bed and her and Seth left. Kirsten and Sandy congratulated the couple one last time, said good-night and locke up. Ryan and Marissa informed them that they were going to grab as much stuff of theirs that had been left in the poolhouse as possible and then would go home to their 'new' home and would see them later. And that's exactly what they did. They walked into the poolhouse, packed up everything of theirs that had gathered over the years, cleaned up as much as possible then walked to the door, turned around and said their good-byes to the poolhouse which had been much like their very own homes over the past 6 or 7 years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
